


If You Wanna Be My Roomie (Lover)

by xKookiesandCreamx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Art Nerd Derek Hale, Art Nerd Stiles Stilinski, Blowjobs, Derek occasionally wears glasses, Dom Stiles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone's Alive Folks, First Time Bottoming, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Derek, Insecure Stiles, Jock Derek Hale, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Nerd Stiles, No actual rape happens presently in the story, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Pining, Secretly Nerdy Derek Hale, Slightly - Freeform, Stiles Wears Glasses, Sub Derek, Teeniest bit of angst, The rape also isnt between Stiles and Derek, Virgin Derek Hale, Virgin Stiles Stilinski, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 65,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKookiesandCreamx/pseuds/xKookiesandCreamx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Realistically, Stiles knew that the local University's popularity and commonality meant that many members of his graduating high school class would be starting the Fall 2016 semester alongside him, but he never expected his longtime crush to be one of them. Even more so, he never expected said crush to be assigned as his roommate...oh boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summertime

**Author's Note:**

> *See Endnote Chapter For Notes*  
> Also the rape/non con isn't between Derek and Stiles, and it doesn't actually occur presently, its an event that happened in the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you remember,  
> or should I rewind  
> To that summer when you caught my eye"  
> \- "Summertime" by New Kids On The Block

Stiles in many ways was excited for college. He was excited to meet new people, take classes he actually wants to take,  _finally lose his virginity,_ and most of all, he was excited to get a fresh start. At least, as fresh of a start as he can get going to the local in-state University.

 

 And yes, an in-state school. He's heard countless times from various (irrelevant) relatives that he's "squashing his potential" by not going to some prestigious snooty snoot of a college all the way in east bumfuck, but he doesn't care okay? Because in reality it's only him and his dad, and he can't just leave his dad alone.

 Hell, if his dad didn't start dating Melissa McCall in the last year Stiles wouldn't have even considered dorming, because the thought of even living an hour away from his dad stressed him out to all hell.

 But, luckily enough for him, his dad grew some balls back in February and finally asked Melissa out on a date, on Valentine's Day of all days ( _what a sap_ ), and now the rest is history.

 

So now, Stiles gets to get the "full college experience" by living in the dorms at Beacon Hills University, and he's excited, albeit slightly scared. 

Why?

 Because Stiles decided to listen to his dad and Melissa for once, and not request Scott as a roommate, because 1) he knows he would never get any work done living with Scott, and 2) him and Scott are different majors, and the University has these things called "Living and Learning Communities" where you live with other people who have similar classes as you and the same major as you, that way you can bond better and help each other with work.

 

So, Stiles having no other friends pursuing a major in Criminology (or really any other friends at all), decided to go random, meaning the college would set him up with another roommate.

 

Ever since Stiles made the decision to go random, he's been waiting for August 22nd to come with baited breath, as that's the day dorm and roommate assignments appear on everyone's Ecampus. 

 

And now, it's  _finally_ August 22nd, just two weeks shy of move-in day on September 10th and as Stiles enters in his information to log into his account, he feels his heart racing.

Logging on, he clicks on housing, and sees that he was assigned to the "Browning" dorm building, and he looks at the name listed under "roommates" and has to do a double take.

 

Because no. No way. No no no way is Derek Hale his roommate.

THE Derek Hale. Jock extraordinaire, closet nerd, could-be model. And apparently a Criminology major.

Stiles, well Stiles doesn't know whether to be ecstatic or throw up, because Derek Hale has been on the top of his "affections" pedestal since Freshman year of high school, and never once has he ever paid attention to Stiles.

 

Which, Stiles understands in a way, they never really ran in the same social circles after all.

Derek preferred to be surrounded by his Jock buddies, usually the baseball or basketball team members, while Stiles stuck with Scott and occasionally Lydia, who befriended him over their Valedictorian rivalry.

 

Derek has never been mean to him per se, but he was somewhat close friends to those that were.

However, whenever Derek would catch his "bros" picking on Stiles he would always make them back off, and would make sure Stiles was okay.

So yeah, Derek Hale potentially sharing his space for the Fall and Spring semesters isn't too bad of a situation, but Stiles is also pretty sure Derek isn't going to want to share a room with someone who's pined after him for 4 going on 5 years.

 

Because logically Derek has to know how Stiles feels about him. There's no way he doesn't. Not with all the times he's caught Stiles staring at him or blushing at just a simple "hey" or "are you alright?".

So, Stiles is at a metaphorical fork-in-the-road. 

Because, does he contact the jock, try and get some communication going before the semester starts, seeing if Derek wants to go through with the roommate assignment? Or, does he just ignore it and wait and see if Derek will contact him? Surely he would't, why would he deign such a useless life form like Stiles with conversati-

 

Stiles's train of thought is cut off with the sound of an email notification.

Closing out of the browser window, Stiles clicks over to email, and sees that he has a message from the jock himself.

Hands slightly shaking, and jaw agape, Stiles opens the message and reads:

 

_Hey! I checked Ecampus today and saw that you were assigned as my roommate!_

_I didn't have any other way of contacting you so I clicked on your name and it opened a window to send you a message to your University Email._

_I know we didn't talk much in high school, but I'd really like to get to know you, especially since we'll be living with each other._

_So here's my number: 841-234-789, text me and then we can maybe plan a day to meet and hangout?_

_-Derek Hale_

 

Stiles was baffled. Not only had Derek contacted him first, but he also wants to get to know him? And hang out? And gave him his number? Holy shit Stiles has Derek Hale's number!

Deciding that answering early is better than answering later, Stiles plugs Derek's number into a new contact in his phone and then opens the messaging app, typing out a text that reads:

 

_Hey Derek, It's Stiles Stilinski_

_I got your email, and really want to get to know you too!_

_For a meetup date, i'm free any day this week except Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday, because I have work those days. But i'm completely free the other days! :)_

 

Heart racing, Stiles decides to pass the time waiting to see if Derek responds by calling Scott and asking him about his roommate assignment.

 

Almost an hour later, Stiles learns that Scott is also in a dorm in Browning, a floor above Stiles, and his roommate is Isaac Lahey, a kid Stiles vaguely remembers to have shared a few classes with in high school.

Biting his thumb nail nervously, Stiles looks at the messenger app and sees he has one new text.

Opening it, his heart rate spikes to see that it's from Derek, and it reads:

 

_Hey Stiles, glad you got my email! I work on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Wednesdays, so what about Friday? We could meet up at the mall or something?_

 

Smiling, and filled with a rush of excitement, Stiles sends back:

 

_Yeah that works! Say we meet up at around 5?_

 

Then, Derek responds back almost instantly with:

 

_Yeah, definitely, see you then! :)_

 

_***_

 

Stiles thinks that this past week has been the longest week of his life...and its only Wednesday.

He almost regrets applying to work at Sundaes, the ice cream parlour downtown.

Between the kids throwing tantrums when their parents only let them get one scoop instead of two, to constantly coming home sticky and smelling vaguely of caramel and maraschino cherries, Stiles is looking forward to having the weekend to himself.

 

Finishing off his Wednesday shift, Stiles can't help but be extremely nervous for Friday, worried that he'll ramble Derek to death or have a flare up of foot-in-mouth syndrome and make Derek hate him.

Shaking his head, Stiles mentally berates himself. Derek's not even gay, so it's not like it's a date or anything. They're just two dudes, two future roomies, hanging out, maybe shopping for some new clothes to wear for the school year. He needs to stop being so nervous.

 

If only it was that easy.

 

***

 

Derek has been on cloud nine since Monday, when he checked his Ecampus during his break at work and saw that Stiles Stilinski was assigned to be his roommate.

Stiles Stilinski.

Aka, the cute, glasses-wearing, slightly nerdy, ball of sarcasm Derek has been infatuated with since Freshman year of high school.

 

He knows he's pathetic. Erica, Boyd, Isaac, his family, hell even his neighbor Mrs. Louis, loves to remind him of it constantly.

It's just, Derek has never had the balls to do anything about it, and has always just presumed that Stiles hated him by association, since his friends (or ex-friends, he's really not planning on keeping up communication with them in college), were horrible to him.

Derek was even considering asking Stiles to prom, both years, but Junior year Erica begged Derek to take her because Boyd was going out of town for a family reunion, and Senior year Lydia Martin took Stiles, much to Derek's chagrin.

 

But, Derek is determined to make Stiles like him, at least friend-wise, and maybe more if he's into that.

So, nerves flaring, Derek decides to try and calm down by giving into his youngest sibling, Violet's, request to go and get ice cream from Sundaes downtown.

 

***

 

Walking into Sundaes, Violet's tiny hand in his, Derek is greeted quite pleasantly with the smell of caramel and toasted coconut, and practically feels his nerves die down.

Except, those nerves come roaring back with a vengeance when Derek sees who's behind the counter, serving the family in front of them.

That person being Stiles, and god does he look cute.

 

Black framed glasses over amber colored eyes, light blue t-shirt under a red and white vertical striped apron, and a red and white vertical striped paper hat on his brown hair.

He looks like he walked out of a retro-themed wet dream and Derek is _completely_ here for it.

 

Derek is snapped out of his reverie by Violet pulling his hand, saying "Derrie it's our turn!"

Clearing his throat, Derek moves to the front of the counter to find Stiles smirking, eyes looking fond.

"Yeah _Derrie_ , it's your turn", the boy responds gleefully, and Derek feels his face turn as red as the stripes on Stiles's apron.

 

"Hey Stiles" Derek says, while feeling a tugging on his pants leg.

Derek looks down, seeing Violet tugging with a frustrated look on her tiny 5-year old face, huffing out a "Derrie I can't see the ice creams! How am I supposed to pick one!"

Derek feeling his blush deepening, lifts his sister into his arms and places her onto his shoulders.

"Better?" Derek asks.

"Yep!" Violet answers back happily.

"Of course it's better, Derrie, now the little lady can see all the ice creams!" Stiles says, smirk even more sly, eyes dancing with mirth.

Derek, ready to give a response, is cut off by Violet saying "See?! He gets it!" And pointing at Stiles.

Laughing at his baby sister's antics, Derek looks up to see Stiles laughing along as well.

 

"So, Derrie slash Derek, what can I get you guys?" 

"For me i'll have a hot fudge sundae, with two scoops strawberry and one scoop mint chocolate chip. And for Violet...Vi, what do you want?"

"Uhh, I want what you're getting Derbear! Except I want mine with Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough!"

"That's too much ice cream for you Vi, how about you get the same thing as me but with one scoop instead of two"

"Will it still have all the stuff? Cos I want hot fudge and whipped cream and-, and sprinkles...and a cherry!"

"Yes Vi, it'll still have all the stuff" Derek says, grinning at his sister's use of words.

"Okay...but I want one and a half scoops!"

"Vi...I don't think half scoops are a thing" Derek says hesitatingly, looking up at Stiles who's been watching their exchange with a fond expression on his face.

 

"I think I can try and manage a half scoop, I mean anything for this lovely lady, and for you...Derrie" Stiles says still smirking, but more fondly now.

"Yay!" Violet crows while Derek gets his wallet out to pay.

"Wait Derrie I wanna give him a tip! Mommy says you should always tip workers that you think do a good job!"

Derek nods along, and hands Violet a few one dollar bills to stick in the ice cream-shaped tip jar that says "I cone-not thank you enough for your generosity!" on it.

Derek looks up at Stiles who's starting to prepare their order, and is happy to note the cute, pleased flush that adorns his mole-speckled cheeks.

 

"So, I didn't know you worked here" Derek says, watching as Stiles finishes his sundae, placing it on their order tray.

"Yeah well, Derrie, there's _lots_ you don't know about me" Stiles says grinning, putting the finishing touches on Violet's sundae too, and the placing it on the tray.

Grabbing the tray and scoping out a table to sit at, Derek says "Well, I hope to learn a lot of it tomorrow."

Opening his mouth to respond, Stiles is cut off by a mean looking man and woman with their veritable clan of children (seriously they're like 12 children deep!), enter the store. He shoots Derek a smild and nod instead, setting about serving the family.

 

Taking Violet off his shoulders and placing her onto a chair, Derek sets out eating his ice cream, shooting Stiles glances occasionally, watching how he expertly maneuvers the ice cream station, churning out the massive family's multiple orders. 

 

"You like him don't you Derrie?" Violet asks in that all-knowing way little kids posses.

"Uh..." Derek responds back eloquently.

A tiny, slightly hot-fudge covered hand pats Derek's own, and Violet says "It's okay Derrie, I think he likes you too."

Derek has to fight to roll his eyes at his sister's never ending optimism, and just nods and says "Whatever you say Vi, whatever you say."

 

***

 

Stiles was expecting his Thursday shift at Sundaes to putt along just as boring tinged with annoying as the previous days's, but that was shattered the moment Derek walked through the jingling door, hand encompassing a far tinier one, attached to one of the cutest little girls he'd ever seen.

 

And it only got cuter from there, from Derek hoisting the little girl onto his shoulders, to  _Derrie_ to the little girl, Violet, or "Vi" giving him a tip.

It was probably the best shift Stiles has ever had at Sundaes in the whole time he's worked there.

 

Plus, it may have just been Stiles's hopeful imagination but he swears he caught Derek shooting him glances constantly.

Nevertheless, Stiles finishes the shift with a smile on his face, and has to recount the day's events later on to Scott because "you just keep grinning dude it's kind of freaking me out", when he came over for pizza and video games.

Even Scott beating his ass at Mario Kart doesn't get rid of the grin, and it stays even when Stiles falls asleep, according to Scott.

 

***

 

Today is the big day, the meetup, the not-a-date (even though Stiles wishes it was), and Stiles is wracked with nerves.

His nerves are wracked okay? Officially wracked, and the whole ride to the mall is spent taking deep, calming breaths.

Parking and heading inside, Stiles braces himself, heading to Macy's to meet Derek like they agreed on.

 

Walking into the store, Stiles spots Derek over near a display of jeans, skinny-cut and black, _typical_  Stiles's mind supplies somewhat fondly.

"Hey" Stiles says when he reaches Derek, delighting in the fact that he made the jock startle slightly.

"Oh hey!" Derek says, coughing to cover up his embarassment.

 

"Hey! So...uh did you want to look around here first or go somewhere else..?" 

"Uh I mean, here's fine with me for now, if that's okay with you?" 

"Yeah man, definitely! Plus they sell dorm stuff upstairs in here on the third floor, so that works"

"Yeah, yeah...I haven't actually bought anything for that yet...?" Derek says uncertainly.

"Oh dude! Me neither!"

Laughing at their common procrastination, the pair moves on and peruses the clothes section.

 

***

 

Stiles comes out of the fitting room stall wearing a forest green short sleeve t-shirt under a matching green and blue checkered flannel top, and dark khakis, and Derek tries not to blush, because _damn does he look good._

 

The pair are now in Target, after moving on from Macy's once they took a look at the price tags because as Stiles said "Dude there is no way my slightly broke future college student ass is paying $65 fucking dollars for a pair of jeans!" And Derek couldn't have agreed more.

 

So to Target they went because "Dude Derek they have really nice clothes _and_ dorm stuff like win-win!" 

Derek already tried on his clothes, only showing Stiles one outfit because he could only handle Stiles checking him out head to toe so much before he did something stupid...like kiss him.

So now Derek's just waiting on Stiles, who said he tried on all of his outfits without showing Derek, but wanted his opinion on this one because he didnt know if the color "worked".

 

"So uh, does this look okay?" Stiles asks while peering into the mirror at the end of the dressing room.

"I'm kind of shit at picking out clothes. Lydia tries to help but i'm still clueless." He adds.

 

Derek swallows, and gives Stiles a once over, "Yeah, yeah, you look...really good."

Blushing slightly, Stiles turns around, "Yeah?" He asks, sounding dubious.

"Yeah, that's a, a good color on you." Derek says, trying to will his blush away.

"Oh okay, thanks dude!" Stiles says grinning.

 

Heading back into the dressing room stall, Stiles stops, turns towards Derek slightly, and says "But, does the butt look good? I'm sick of Lydia saying my pants don't fit my butt right."

Derek can't help but be slightly annoyed by Stiles bringing Lydia up again, but still jumps at the opportunity to unabashedly check out Stiles's ass.

 

"You uh mention Lydia a lot" Derek blurts out, mentally rolling his eyes at his lack of social ability.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I mean probably cos I hang out with her a lot and she's become one of my best friends over the years, sorry if its annoying"

"Oh no it's not annoying, but...friends? I thought you and her might be...like together or something."

 

Stiles's hearty laugh surprises Derek.

"Me and her? Ha ha no! Just friends, purely friends, she's in love with this guy Deputy Parrish from down at the station, dude, and she doesn't exactly have the parts I'm _really_ interested in so...yeah"

 

Derek notices Stiles go pale, and flail and then backtrack "Oh fuck! Uh, forget I said that? I don't want you to feel like _uncomfortable_ living with me now that you know i'm like...Bi or whatever! Uh or I can see if I can find another roommate or something I uh-"

"Stiles!" Derek cuts Stiles's rambling off with a shout, "It's okay, I promise. Plus, it would be pretty hypocritical of me to be an asshole to you about that considering i'm gay, soo...yeah" 

 

Stiles gapes a little, and says "Oh huh, okay, yeah. Uh...what were we talking about before my slight freak out? Oh yeah! So butt?! Yes or no in these pants?"

"Yes Stiles, definitely." Derek says smirking.

"Oh huh, well cool, i'm just gonna change out of this...and yeah." Stiles says blushing brightly while he goes into the stall to change.

 

'So, Stiles _does_ like guys, huh.' Derek thinks to himself, trying to tramp down on the hope he feels in his chest.

 

He doesn't succeed.

 

***

 

Clothes picked out, Stiles sheepishly suggests paying for them and then heading to the food court before coming back to Target to look at dorm stuff, due to his stomach doing it's best dying whale expression when leaving the dressing room.

Derek just smiles, laughs slightly, and nods.

 

So, clothes picked out and paid for, the pair head to the mall's food court and decide on Johnny Rocket's, because "I think they have curly fries", Derek says.

"You know I like curly fries?" Stiles asks sounding astonished.

Blushing Derek says, "yeah, i've heard you lament your love for them at lunch before."

 

Stiles blushes deep red, and says small sounding "Oh, well, sorry you had to hear my weirdness."

"Never said I thought it was weird, Stiles." Derek says bumping his shoulder teasingly.

"No?" Stiles asks smiling slightly.

Deciding "fuck it", Derek says "yeah, found it more endearing than weird."

Derek knows his decision to be ballsy paid off when he glimpses at Stiles's face, seeing the deepening blush and small smile there.

"Yeah?" Stiles asks.

"Mhm" Derek agrees.

"Oh well, Johnny Rocket's it is!" Stiles says laughing slightly.

 

***

 

Once at the restaurant, the pair sit down in a booth, and look at the menus. 

Derek orders a cheeseburger with fries, and Stiles orders a cheeseburger with curly fries, and an extra order of curly fries on the side, ignoring Derek's small laugh at that.

 

"So, Derek, I didn't know you wanted to major in criminology."

"Oh uh yeah, it's always interested me, but I want to be more in the background you know? Like a forensic scientist or something like that."

 

"That's what your mom does right?" Stiles blurts.

At Derek's raised eyebrow he adds on "My dad says he sees your mom around the office sometimes."

"Oh yeah, makes sense." Derek smiles, "I'm guessing you want to work in the more hands on aspect like your dad right?"

"Nah. Most people think that, but I like the background aspects more too. I was actually thinking of doing something in forensics too" Stiles says.

 

"Ohh. Huh. Well, that's cool." Derek smiles in response.

"Yeppo Derrio." Stiles responds back and immediately regrets it.

"Oh god why do people let me talk?" He moans out.

 

Stiles looks up to see Derek trying to conceal his laughter, and eventually Stiles's frown melts and he laughs along too, until the pair's food comes.

 

Their meal goes by in a blur of good food and conversation.

Stiles learns that Derek has 3 sisters, Laura, Cora, and Violet, and two brothers, Nathan, and Benjamin. He says he's the third oldest, Nathan being the first, and Laura being second. He also learns that Derek loves a lot of similar things as him, like the same movies, tv shows, and even comics. Stiles is really surprised to learn that Derek's a closet comic book nerd like him.

 

Derek, on the other hand, learns that Stiles and his dad are all that's left besides relatives in Poland, that Stiles himself speaks fluent Polish, that Stiles loves reading, and shares a common love for many of the same books as him, as well as the same tv shows and movies.

 

Food finished, the waitress asks the pair if they want any dessert, and hand them both a dessert menu.

 

"Oh man, like I really want a milkshake but I don't think I can finish an entire one, you know?" Stiles says sounding conflicted.

"Yeah, me too, uh...we could share one?" Derek asks hesitantly.

 

Stiles face lights up, "Oh man, Derek, i'm starting to feel like im in the movie  _Grease_ between you wearing that leather jacket of yours, the theme of this Johnny Rockets, and now sharing a milkshake? This is too great."

"Yeah well you're no Sandra Dee." Derek says back teasingly, telling the waitress when she returns that they'll have one strawberry milkshake.

"Oh wow, rude!" Stiles says mock-affronted.

Derek grins, "Yeah, you're much prettier" and then laughs when Stiles freezes and blushes as red as the patent leather cushions they're seated on.

 

"Yeah, well, you're more handsome than Danny Zuko!" Stiles stumbles out.

"Was that...supposed to be an insult?" Derek asks laughing.

"Shut up" Stiles says with no heat behind it.

 

A few moments later, the waitress returns with their shake, and the pair dig in.

Derek has to tamp down his blush and avoid looking at Stiles, since the way the amber-eyed boy is sucking on the straw is downright obscene.

Derek is almost greatful when the milkshake is finished.

 

From there, the pair pays, and then heads back to Target to look at dorm items.

 

***

 

Once they get to Target, Derek has to jog to keep up with Stiles when the boy runs over to the dorm section and picks up what looks like a giant furry ball.

"Oh man it's perfect!" Stiles exclaims.

"Please tell me you're joking, what even is that thing?" Derek asks sounding pained.

"It's a pillow!" Stiles says hugging the object.

Derek gives him a blank stare, "Joking. Please. Joking right?"

Stiles stares back, but can only maintain composure so long and then breaks down laughing, saying "Oh man your _face!"_

 _"_ Ass" Derek says laughing, heading over to look at actual, good bedding.

 

By the time the pair checks out, Derek has a bedding set in black _"Oh my god of course you picked black" "Shut up Stiles" ,_ a shower caddy, various toiletries, hangers, and other miscellaneous items.

Stiles, on the other hand, has a bedding set that's blue and orange themed _"What even is that color combination, Stiles?" "It's the color of the Mets Derek! The best baseball team ever! Don't laugh at me!",_ ashower caddy, a Bat-symbol wall decal, toiletries, and other miscellaneous stuff as well.

After the pair check out, they decide to call it a day, because the mall is closing in an hour or so and they have too many bags to be comfortable doing any more shopping.

 

Walking out to the parking garage, the pair prepare to part ways to head to their respective cars, after saying goodbye, complete with a slightly lingering hug.

"We uh, we should hang out again next week, you know? Try and get in one more hang-sesh before move in?" Stiles asks rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Yeah, that sounds good, we can text each other, figure out the details." 

"Yeah, yeah that sounds...sounds good" Stiles said smiling.

Derek returns his smile, and heads towards his car, and Stiles heads towards his.

 

***

 

It's been about a week since Stiles has seen Derek last, and he's feeling bittersweet about it.

On one hand, the pair have been texting pretty constantly, between random things like

Stiles _: "My dad gave me a framed picture of the last family photo we took with my mom. Said it'd look good in my dorm. The frame is even Mets themed. May have shed a super manly tear."_

To

Derek _: "Violet said one of her dolls was sick and couldn't make it to her tea party. Guess who had to be the guest in her place? I gotta find a way to resist her sad puppy dog face"_

And then

Stiles _: "Sometimes I think about if I was a stripper what song i'd want to give lap dances to. I think i'd want it to be "Slow Ride" by Foghat"_

Plus

Derek _: "Potatoes are so strange. Like, someone had to just come across a small bush one day, decide to pull it out of the ground, saw this rock shaped thing, and then decided to fucking eat it."_

And then the occasional late-night deeper conversations

Stiles _: "I wonder if my mom is proud_ _of me, you know?"_

And

Derek _: "Sometimes I wonder who the favorite kid is. Like, I wonder if my parents are more proud of my other siblings than me."_

But at the same time, Stiles is slightly bitter, because they can't hang out this week, because Derek got called into work because his coworker got sick, and then the coming weekend is move in.

 

Either way, Stiles is not really in the mood for Scott's shit. He just wants to stay home, veg out with some tv and video games, and maybe some jalapeño Cheetos.

 "Oh come on Scott I still don't know why you had to drag me with you to the sports store! We don't even play sports!" Stiles whines.

"Because you're my best friend and you love me?"

 

Stiles rolls his eyes heading toward the entrance.

"Because...I need a new helmet for my bike since you accidentally ran over my other one and you don't want me to wear the old one and risk dying from a cracked skull if I ever got into an accident?"

Stiles rolls his eyes harder, walking through the automatic doors.

 

Scott spots someone organizing baseball bats and smirks, knowing he's got the perfect thing to make sure Stiles doesn't get fed up with him and hop in the Jeep and drive off, he _thinks_ he wouldn't do that anyways...but Stiles _does_ get bored easily.

"Because...Derek Hale works here?"

"He what?!" Stiles whips around, spotting Derek over by the baseball section, and when he turns back around Scott is gone.

 

"Dammit Scott, this place is huge." Stiles mumbles frustratedly, feeling like a kid who loses their parents in a store.

"Stiles?" He heard a voice ask, and turns around, tentatively smiling at Derek.

 

"Heyy, Derek, you work here huh?"

"Yeah, what are you doing here?"

"Oh you know...looking around." Stiles says, playing with a bat in the display, and...promptly knocking the entire display down by accident.

"Shit Derek! I'm sorry i'll help."

"Nah, it's fine Stiles just let me-" Derek says leaning down, but unfortunately leaning down the same time as Stiles shoots up with a fallen bat in hand, smacking Derek in the nose with his forehead.

"Ow fuck!" Derek says.

"Shit, shit god i'm sorry!" Stiles says, eyes widening when he notices the blood starting to drip out and down Derek's upper lip.

 

"Uh, Derek, your nose-"

"Is bleeding yes, I noticed" Derek snaps, annoyed from the pain and blood, he _hates_ bloody noses.

Not noticing Stiles's hurt look at his tone, Derek heads towards the  bathroom, Stiles on his heels.

"At least let me help please." Stiles practically begs, grabbing a wad of paper towel when they enter the bathroom, gently moving Derek's hand out of the way and replacing it with it.

 

Derek tilts his head back in an effort to stave off the bleeding, trying not to gag at the feeling of blood running down the back of his throat.

"Do you think it's broken?" Stiles asks, voice small.

"The fuck should I know, Stiles? I'm not a nurse."

 

Frowning, Stiles says, "I really am sorry, Derek."

"Yeah great, you know, you never told me why you were even here. I know for a fact you don't play sports so...what? You stalking me or something?" Derek says trying to tease but his tone comes out strained and mean sounding due to his predicament instead.

 

Stiles clears his throat in an attempt to get rid of the lump of hurt suddenly taking up refuge there at Derek's words, and takes his hand away from the paper towel, not caring that it starts to fall before Derek catches it in surprise

"Fuck off Derek, I said I was sorry! And for your information Scott wanted to come here to get a new motorcycle helmet!" Stiles bites out, leaving the bathroom, and ignoring Derek's shouted protests, answering his phone when it starts to ring.

_"Hey dude where are you I found a helmet and bought it already, i'm at the Jeep did you and Derek run off toget-"_

"Good." Stiles cuts Scott off, hanging up, ignoring his suggestive tone and mention of Derek. And jogs away from said guy, heading out into the Jeep, unlocking it and speeding away.

 

"Woah dude what's wrong?" Scott asks sounding concerned.

"I should've known Derek would be an asshole like the rest of them, maybe I'll just commute or something." Stiles says as an answer, cutting off the rest of Scott's questions, promising him he'll tell him everything later.

 

***

 

Derek watches Stiles angrily speed off and promptly wants to punch himself in the face, but texts him mom instead.

 _"Hey, do you think you could tell me where Sheriff Stilinski lives_?"

 

***

 

Scott left an hour ago to go eat dinner with Melissa since she finally has a night off, and Stiles's dad has a night shift, so Stiles is left alone to wallow in his own self-hatred.

Why him? Really, he doesn't even live with Derek yet and he already hates him.

He's broken out of his haze by his doorbell ringing, causing Stiles to be suspicious, because he is a good 99.9% sure he didn't order any food, and he doesn't know of anyone that would be coming to visit him...so, what?

 

Making sure his trusty baseball bat is just within reach if need be, Stiles answers the door, and instantly regrets it.

Not because there's a serial killer there, or the hash slinging slasher, or even a Jehovah's Witness, but because it's worse. It's Derek.

 

Rolling his eyes, Stiles bites out "What are you stalking me or something?"

"I deserve that." Derek says.

"Yeah you do, now bye." Stiles says starting to close the door.

 

"Hey, hey wait!"

Rolling his eyes, Stiles sighs out a "what?"

"I uh, brought apology pizza?" Derek says lifting up the box.

"Is there cheesy bread too?" Stiles asks.

Derek's eyes widen and he stutters out a "oh uh, no but I can get some delivered? I didn't know what extras you liked but figured everyone liked pizza so I ord-"

Taking pity on the jock, Stiles cuts him off with a sighed out "come in, Derek".

 

Face lighting up, Derek says "okay." And follows Stiles into the living room.

"So, apology pizza huh?" Stiles says, opening the box and taking a piece, meatlovers, yess.

"I wanted to say sorry, for how I acted today. I was in pain, and I hate nose bleeds, so when I said the stalking thing it came out mean when I meant it teasingly. I didn't really think you were stalking me or something, Stiles."

"Hmm yeah?" Stiles mumbles around a bite of pizza.

"So, apology accepted?"

 

Swallowing, Stiles looks over at Derek, taking in his painfully earnest and slightly hopeful expression, "Yeah, apology accepted."

Derek's answering blinding grin is certainly not a bad reward, either.

 

***

 

 After accepting Derek's apology, the pair decide to watch a movie, which turns into another movie, which then turns into video games, and then finishes with another movie and sharing a pint of sugar-free _"My dad has to watch his diet because of his heart, I can't have the good stuff anywhere in this house, If I do I risk him eating it"_ ice cream straight from the carton with two spoons.

 

Eventually, the pair find themselves cuddled up to one another, Stiles resting his head on Derek's shoulder, and Derek's arm around Stiles.

They're snapped out of their sleepy haze when Derek's phone goes off.

 

Disentangling from each other, Derek checks it, and frowns slightly, "It's my mom telling me to get my ass home, cos I still haven't packed everything yet and move in is in practically a day."

"Yeah, I should probably finish that up too." Stiles says stretching.

 

Walking Derek to the door, Stiles says "Thanks for the apology pizza and the apology."

"You're welcome, thanks for accepting my apology." Derek says smiling.

"You're welcome." Stiles says smiling back.

 

Then, the pair lean in for a hug, this one even more lingering than the one that occured almost a week ago.

Pulling back, Stiles smiles and says "See you in a day, future roomie."

Smiling back, Derek says "Okay, text me...future roomie."

 

Nodding, Stiles watches as Derek walks out to his car, and shouts a "Goodnight Derrie!" and smirks.

Rolling his eyes, Derek shouts back "Goodnight!", gets in his car, and drives away.

 

Stiles heads back in and gets rid of the empty pizza box and pint of ice cream, smile ever-present on his face.

 

According to his dad, who came home in the wee hours and peeked into his son's room, the smile stayed put even in sleep.

 

 


	2. Summertime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I like the way you move  
> I like the way you move  
> I like the way, I like the way"  
> \- "The Way You Move" by Outkast

As Stiles lugs a few suitcases into the dorm, the Sheriff laden with boxes on his heels, Stiles can't help but be almost dizzy with nerves.

Because yeah, him and Derek are on pretty good terms currently but that could all change once they're actually living with each other.

Stiles knows how annoying he can be sometimes, how his ADHD bugs people, and he really hopes Derek isn't going to be one of them.

 

The fact that Derek should already be fully moved in, or at least almost fully moved into their dorm isn't doing much for his nerves.

Because due to the sheer size of Beacon Hills University (since it's the only University in the area and since a lot of out of the area and out of state kids are attending also), they break move in times into groups.

Last names A through L move in from 8 am to 12 pm, and M through Z move in from 12 pm to 4 pm, and since Derek is Hale and Stiles is Stilinski, Derek should already be there.

Not to mention that it's already 3:30, because him and his dad got stuck in traffic.

 

Nevertheless, as Stiles finds his dorm room (thankfully on the first floor), and walks in to see Derek struggling to put a fitted sheet onto his bed, he can't help the small smile and slight easure of nerves, because yeah, he can see this working out just fine.

 

"Hey Derek" Stiles says as he places his suitcases down.

"Oh hey, Stiles" Derek says snapping up and looking at him, small grin on his face.

 

"Oh hey Derek, how are you son?" The Sheriff asks while placing the boxes down.

"Hey Sheriff, i'm doing pretty good sir." Derek says, and Stiles can't help the rush of affection he feels at Derek's slightly nervous expression talking to his dad.

"That's good son." John says, turning to Stiles, "Stiles, you start unpacking all that, i'll get the last of the stuff out of the car okay?"

"Okay, thanks dad!" Stiles says unzipping one of his suitcases.

 

"Did you take the Jeep here?" Derek asks climbing down the ladder from his loft bed, seeming to have given up on his fitted sheet attempt.

"Yep, and dad took Scott's mom's car, that way I can keep the Jeep here."

"Oh, why didn't your dad take the cruiser?" Derek asks sounding slightly confused.

"Oh, uh, cos I asked him not to." Stiles says with a snort.

"Why not?"

"I don't know man, the less people that know that Stiles's Stilinski's daddio is the Sheriff, the better. I don't want to be left out of parties or some shit because everyone's afraid i'll nark on them or something."

 

Derek nods along, "That happen a lot in highschool?"

Rolling his eyes, Stiles says "Wouldn't you know dude?"

"No..." Derek says dragging out the word, "I never threw any parties, my mother would never let me."

Stiles tries not to let his suprise show on his face, because surely he thought that Derek, the captain of the football, basketball, and baseball teams would have thrown some parties. Huh.

"Oh, well, either way man, it didn't matter which of you jocks threw a party because I wasn't invited to any of them."

"Oh, well sorry Stiles" Derek says sounding slightly guilty, "I'm sure you'll be invited to a bunch of parties here, and if not, I mean most college parties aren't really big on invites, its more just 'hey there's a party, show up if you want' type of deal."

"Yeah-" Stiles reply is cut short when John returns to the room with the last of Stiles's stuff.

 

"Alright son, I think that's the last of it."

"Okay, thanks dad."

"No problem, so you'll call right?"

"Yes dad."

 

"And visit?"

"Yes dad, i'll try and visit as often as I can."

 

"And you'll do that thing Melissa taught me, what's it, oh uh video face or something?"

"It's called Facetime dad, and yes I will."

 

"Okay, well, then here son." John says as he pulls Stiles in for a tight hug.

"I love you son, gonna miss you." John mumbles into his son's shoulder.

"I love you too dad, and i'm gonna miss you too." Stiles mumbles back.

 

And if when the Stilinskis pull back from the hug, their eyes are suspiciously damp, they'll both blame it on allergies.

"I'll see ya son, don't torment the Hale boy too much."

"Dad!" Stiles says affrontedly, turning to see Derek laughing slightly.

 

The Sheriff laughs all the way back to the car.

 

***

 

"So that was sweet." Derek says, looking over at Stiles starting to unpack what looks to be a suitcase full of Beacon Hills's entire flannel supply.

"Oh what? Oh yeah. We've never been apart for long, so it gets weird when we are. This'll probably be the longest apart we'll be." 

"Oh yeah, it's kind of like that with me and my family too."

 

"Yeah? Did they all come here today to send you off?" Stiles asks.

"Yep." Derek answers smiling fondly.

Stiles whistles in astonishment, "Wow that must've been some sight, like what was that? 9 Hales deep?"

"10 actually, my Uncle Peter decided to come along."

 

"Oh man, that's crazy." Stiles says chuckling.

"Oh yeah, but surprisingly, we weren't the biggest family to come."

"Seriously?" Stiles asks in disbelief.

"Oh yeah, there was a family that came in a literal RV-bus type thing, and looked like they were trying to compete with The Duggers for America's biggest family."

"Holy shit dude!"

"Right?!"

 

From there conversation flows easily between the pair as they finish setting up their respective sides of the room.

_"Did the Mets throw up all over your dorm stuff, Stiles?"_

_"Hey, at least my side doesn't look like its competing with some middle schooler in the goth phase!"_

 

Eventually, Stiles finished setting up, and looked over to see Derek still struggling with the fitted sheet.

"Need some help dude?" Stiles asks, looking up at Derek's frustrated expression.

"Ugh yes! How the fuck did you get yours on so quickly, I swear this was made by satan himself!"

 

Laughing, Stiles climbs up the ladder to Derek's bed, while he jumps down, and gets the sheet on in less than 3 minutes.

"What? What! How?! What are you the home decor magician or something?!" Derek sputters, while Stiles just laughs.

"Mm yeah totally dude." Stiles says rolling his eyes jokingly.

 

"Hey, so I think i'm going to go visit Scott upstairs, that cool?" Stiles asks a little while later.

"Yeah, yeah uh what dorm is he in?" Derek asks

When Stiles tells him the number, he's surprised by Derek's exclaimed, "No shit?! Really? So he's dorming with Isaac Lahey?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Stiles asks.

 

"Isaac's one of my best friends." Derek says matter-of-factly.

"What? No he isn't, your friends are all the guys on the sports teams?" Stiles says sounding confused.

 

"Well yeah, but they were more acquaintances, I only really associated with them during our sport's seasons. My real friends are Isaac, Vernon Boyd, and Erica Reyes, i've known them since we were literally in diapers because we went to Preschool with each other."

"Oh, huh. Well, then you wanna come with?"

"Yeah that sounds good." Derek says.

 

***

 

When Derek walks into Isaac and Scott's room, he's surprised to see how well the pair already seem to be getting along.

But, he figures he shouldn't be that surprised, after all, Scott has always been a good, if slightly odd and nerdy, kid.

 

"Hey guys! You all moved in?" Scott asks, and the pair nods.

 

From there, the four spend the rest of the afternoon talking and playing video games, until Derek's stomach rumbles loudly.

 

Isaac and Scott seem to be too caught up in the game (and maybe even each other, huh...) to notice, but when Derek looks to his left he sees Stiles looking at him, and then his stomach, then back up to his face, smirking.

 

"You have a meal plan?" Stiles asks, and Derek nods.

"Wanna go check out the food at the dining hall?"

"Sounds good."

 

Isaac and Scott barely glance at them when they say they're leaving to go get some food.

 

***

 

Once at the dining hall, Stiles becomes slightly overwhelmed with all the choices. There's everything from Italian, to Mexican, to Indian, and everything in between.

 

Looking at the Mexican station, Stiles sees an option for "build your own burrito bowl", and decides to go with that, while Derek chooses to go the Chinese route, getting some orange chicken and eggrolls.

 

The pair find a table, and dig in.

"So, I wasn't the only one seeing the potential between Isaac and Scott was I?" Stiles asks around a mouthful of beans a cheese.

"Oh thank god I thought it was just me! I give them...hmm 3 or less months of friendship before they make a move."

"Hell yeah dude!" Stiles agrees.

 

***

 

After the pair finished their meals, they decided to head back to their dorm and hang out. After watching some television, _"Dude I can't believe your parents bought you this flatscreen like, sweet!"_ Dereksayshe'sgoing to go take a shower. Stiles nods his okay, and decides to check his phone for texts and his social media.

 

He looks up when Derek comes back in, shirtless, _holy mother of god almighty those abs_ , and looking...flustered?

 

Stiles raises an eyebrow in question when Derek meets his eyes after hanging up his towel.

"It's the literal first day, how are people already having sex in the shower?!" Derek exclaims causing Stiles to bust out laughing.

 

"I was just trying to wash my hair and I had to listen to some girl moaning like a pornstar while her boyfriend or fuck buddy grunted like an animal!"

"Oh my god, Derek, Derek, you're killing me." Stiles says between laughter, trying to catch his breath.

 

Breath finally caught, Stiles looks up and said breath is gone again at the sight of Derek laughing too.

God, he's beautiful.

'Dammit Stiles get it together!' His conscience yells.

 

Laughter dying down, Derek climbs up onto his bed, feeling exhaustion setting in after such a new and stressful day.

 

Stiles also feels the pull of sleep starting to drag him down, and gets comfortable.

 

The two of them talk quietly about anything and everything until they fall asleep.

 

 


	3. Things Have Changed For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Things have changed for me,  
> and that's okay"  
> \- "That Green Gentleman" by Panic! at The Disco

Stiles is proud to say he officially survived his first week of college.

He met his professors, experienced his classes for the first time, and finally knows where the buildings are (somewhat).

Even better, he and Derek have a lot of classes together, so they've gotten to bond even more during the past week.

 

But he's annoyed. Way to end the week on a low note.

Because the professor for his English class (a gen. ed required class, yay) is a fucking dick.

Seriously, he thought Harris in high school was bad but this guy is like Harris 2.0. Or something worse, lile Harris 6.0 or something.

 

So, as Stiles swipes his card to unlock his dorm door, he can't help but think of his glorious bed and faceplanting onto it.

Except the sight that greets him as he walks through the door almost makes his shitty day a little better.

 

That sight being Derek, shirtless and sweaty, wearing lose basketball shorts, and doing sit ups.

' _Shout out to whoever or whatever is looking out for me up there because yes_ ' Stiles thinks to himself.

 

"Hey. Stiles." Derek grunts out, doing sit ups in between words.

Deciding he doesn't want to freak his roommate out by popping a boner, Stiles decides to nod and then flop onto his bed gracelessly.

Turning his head on his pillow, Stiles watches Derek finish up, taking a towel and wiping himself off.

 

"What's wrong?" Derek asks, taking a sip of water.

"What? Nothing's wrong." Stiles lies.

"Uh there definitely is Stiles, you're only quiet when you first wake up in your zombie-like state or when something's bugging you. The last time you were quiet like this was when Isaac stole your curly fries at dinner a few days ago, remember?"

 

"Ugh, fine. My English professor is a dick. Happy?"

Derek rolls his eyes, "No i'm not happy, since you're not happy. Why's your professor a dick?"

 

Stiles tries not to feel touched at Derek's words, telling himself that he's just being a good friend.

"I don't know man he just yelled at me after like five minutes of being there, saying if I was going to "fidget" then I should pick a seat in the back row." 

"Woah what? Stiles that's fucked up, you should say something. It's not like you can help it! That'd be like a professor telling a deaf kid to sit in the back since they can't hear anyways!" Derek says sounding affronted on Stiles behalf.

 

"Derek, its okay just, breathe okay? If he keeps being a dick i'll say something, but for now i'm just going to leave it okay?" 

"Ugh fine, but if he keeps being a dick you better tell me." 

"Yeah, yeah, so how was your first studio art class?"

 

And as Derek rambles on about his somewhat eccentric but still cool art Professor, Stiles tries to not feel warm at Derek's outrage for him, and tamps down on the hope of Derek feeling something more than friendly for him.

 

***

 

It's been about a month since Stiles has started college, and throughout it all he's experienced multiple kinds of Derek Hale.

 

The (adorable) "just woke up, bedhead, need coffee" Derek Hale.

The freakout "fuck I have my first test in college ever help me study Stiles I'm gonna fail!" Derek Hale.

The "i'm feeling homesick, and kind of just need cheering up" Derek Hale.

And countless others.

 

But out of all Derek Hales Stiles's experienced, he thinks the worst has got to be "post-football practice, sweaty, still wearing half the uniform" Derek Hale.

Because whenever Derek comes in the room, still decked out in his uniform because "there's not enough showers for everyone in the locker room, and I don't trust those guys to not haze me or something, so i'm just going to shower here.", Stiles wants to either cry until he dies, or climb Derek like a fucking tree.

 

And either option is not very appropriate.

 

So now, while Stiles is reading a part of the text for his Psychology class, and Derek strolls into their room, tight football pants and slightly loose fitting jersey still on, Stiles has to bite his tongue to not say something stupid, like

_"I heard your position is Wide Receiver. Well, i've got something wide you can receive."_

Or worse

_"My ass is the endzone and your dick is the ball, wanna make a touchdown?"_

So luckily Stiles's brain-to-mouth filter works in this situation, because instead of saying either of those mortifying things, he says, "How was practice?" like he usually does.

 

"Eh, it was okay. That other freshman, Greenburg? Remember him from high school? I didn't think the kid could become even more of a distaster zone than he was in high school but he proved me wrong."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, the kid literally tripped over air today? Like, there was nothing on the ground. Then, we ran drills and he was supposed to tackle this other kid, Jaime, and his tackle looked like a hug! How he made the team I have no fucking clue."

 

Laughing at the images Derek gives, Stiles nods when Derek says he's going to hit the shower and then leaves.

 

Maybe Stiles should make a book called "50 Shades of Derek Hale", but instead of a story about a borderline abusive relationship, it'd just be pictures of the many states of Derek Hale.

 

He'd buy it.


	4. I Wanna See Your Pom Poms From The Stands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wanna see your pom poms from the stands  
> Come on, come on"  
> \- "Forrest Gump" by Frank Ocean

Derek has been a ball of nerves all week, and that ball is only growing bigger and bigger the closer it gets to Saturday.

Why Saturday?

Because Saturday is Derek's first college football game and he's worried he's going to blow it.

 

Its incredibly rare for a college Freshman to make the Football team at all, let alone make first string, and Derek feels a little like Atlas right now, with all the pressure to succeed weighing him down.

 

The worst part though? Whenever Derek's nervous he snaps easily at people.

Meaning, this entire week he's progressively acted like more of a dick to Stiles.

Surprisingly though, Stiles has been taking it all in stride, and being so understanding and its baffling to Derek.

 

He can even recall all the times when him getting like this during high school led to fights between him and his siblings.

The only people who were able to snap him out of it were his mother, Laura, Isaac, Boyd, or Erica.

And now, Stiles suprisingly has a spot on the limited list as well.

And Derek doesn't know how to express how grateful he is for the amber eyed boy.

 

Like now.

 

"Fuck Stiles! Can you turn your fucking music down! I'm trying to concentrate!" Derek snaps.

"Derek. You've looked over that play sheet hundreds of times this week, if you don't have it memorized by now then my name's HipHop Harry." Stiles says rolling his eyes.

 

Derek sighs "But what-"

"What if you forget? Yeah, you've said that hundreds of times too, Derek. And you're not going to forget! You wouldn't have made the team let alone fucking first string if you weren't good at what you do! You were literally so good that the coach benched the SENIOR wide receiver!" Stiles exclaims.

 

Derek sighs in reluctant acceptance, "Yeah, you're right."

"Damn right, i'm right." Stiles says smugly.

 

Rolling his eyes, Derek asks, "Are you going?"

"Going where?"

"Stiles, really?"

"Oh, oh the game, that." 

"Yeah, that" Derek says teasingly imitating Stiles tone.

"I mean, maybe? Like I mean there's this doofus on the team, number 85? Dude's a real douche you know? Like I don't know if I want t-"

Stiles is cut off by Derek throwing one of his novels at him.

Stiles laughs and picks it up, it's some history novel, completely in Spanish. ' _What a nerd.'_  He thinks fondly.

 

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Of course i'll be there...Derrie." Stiles says smirking.

Derek groans, covering his face with his hands, "You're never going to let me live that down are you?" 

"Nope" Stiles says with a shit eating grin.

Derek just gives him a mock glare in response.

 

"So, you gonna full jock it and give some girl or guy your away jersey to wear at home games and vice versa?" Stiles asks jokingly.

"Yeah, actually." Derek says, climbing down his bed, feeling like being ballsy again.

 

He watches Stiles look on in confusion as he walks over to the built in closet space, and pulls his away jersey off a hanger.

Taking it, he throws it at Stiles's face, laughing lightly as he watches the boy fumble to catch it.

 

"Wait what?" Stiles asks in confusion, cute pink blush starting to make a home on his cheeks.

"What? You asked if I was gonna give it to anyone, so there you go."

"I didn't mean me!" Stiles exclaims.

 

Derek feels his stomach drop, worrying if he's made things weird.

Derek stutters out an, "Well, I mean, you don't have to wear it, I uh-" 

Stiles cuts him off by holding up his hand, "I mean, if you're serious then yeah, of course I'll wear it, gotta support the roomie right?"

Derek swallows, not knowing whether to be grateful that Stiles is going to wear it or be upset about being "roomie zoned". He decides to just focus on the latter, after all, they've only been friends for about a month now anyways.

 

"Yeah, yeah okay...then wear it, be my cheerleader." Derek says smirking.

"Oh please I do not have the legs for a skirt." Stiles says jokingly back.

"Oh I don't know, I beg to differ." Derek says, smirking and giving Stiles a once-over, laughing when the boy gapes.

 

"Fuck you and your nerdy books." Stiles says teasingly, throwing the Spanish novel back at Derek.

"Hey! It's a good book." Derek says mock affronted.

Stiles laughs, "Mhm rightt." 

 

The rest of the night is spent between them talking and arguing about books until they both fall asleep, smiles on their faces.

 

When Derek wakes up, Stiles is still asleep.

 

He's clutching Derek's jersey like a security blanket.

 

***

 

Today is the big day, game day, and Stiles would say he almost feels more nervous for Derek than Derek himself, but judging by the guy basically shaking out of his skin the whole day, he'd say Derek is just a teeny bit more nervous.

 

Of course, Stiles gave him encouragement throughout the day, even helped to talk him down from a full blown panic attack.

And now, here he is, wearing Derek's away jersey, and feeling terribly out of place.

 

Realistically, he knows Derek doesn't associate with his jock assholes from high school anymore, even if some are on the sports teams Derek is a part of, so Stiles isn't worried about them.

He is, however, nervous about Derek's  _new_ jock friends. Somehow, Stiles doesn't think a scrawny dude in glasses wearing the Freshman football prodigy's jersey is going to garner positive attention.

 

But, he's proved wrong, when he arrives at the bleachers after paying admission, and spots what's probably the significant other section, and sees not one, but multiple guys sporting away jerseys. 

Stiles should've figured a University would be more open minded than a high school, I mean, college is basically one of the places people even figure out they're not entirely straight, so...yeah. He's pleasantly surprised.

 

He's also surprised when he hears someone calling his name, and looks up at the bleachers where he spots Erica Reyes waving to him. 

Glancing behind himself at Scott, he gives his best friend a look that communicates,   _"You wanna?"_ , but Scott's not even looking at Stiles, no he's way too busy staring starry-eyed at the guy beside Erica.

Isaac, specifically.

Rolling his eyes, Stiles knows he got his answer, and heads towards Erica and Isaac, Scott following dopily behind.

 

"Hey, Stiles!" Erica says when Stiles reaches her, giving him a hug.

Isaac nods at him in greeting, and then jumps straight into conversation with Scott.

 

Now, if you asked Stiles months ago if he'd ever talked to Erica Reyes, or Isaac, the answer would be "no", but now, due to Derek being a buffer between them, as well as Isaac and Scott's friendship, they've quickly all melded together nicely, and apparently, Erica likes Stiles more than she lets on.

"Hey, Erica", Stiles says, shooting her a grin.

 

"Nice, jersey." Erica says with a smirk, causing Stiles to blush.

"Yeah, well, yeah." Stiles replies back lamely.

"Eloquent. Now I see why you and Der get along so well." 

 

Before Stiles can reply, he hears cheering from the crowd around him, and Erica nudges him saying, "Your boyfriend and his teammates just walked out onto the field, may want to pay attention."

Stiles sputters in indignation, which only causes Erica to laugh, and decides to ignore her, choosing to focus on Derek instead.

 

Now, Stiles has seen him in his jersey and pants before, but he's never seen him in the full getup. And _man,_ does he look good. He seriously looks like he just strolled out of a Football-themed GQ cover shoot, and Stiles is  _here for it oh man._

Checking Derek out, he doesn't notice right away that he's looking right at him, until Erica nudges him again.

 

Meeting his eye, Stiles gives him a thumbs up and a smile, and tries to mouth "good luck" to him.

By Derek's nod and smile, he thinks he got the point across.

 

***

 

There's 25 seconds left in the fourth quarter and Beacon Hills is down by three.

Stiles watches, heart racing at the team tries to gain yardage.

Finally, the team must deem themselves close enough, because they snap, the quarterback throws to Derek who's dodging the other team's offense, and...makes it to the end zone, catching the ball and making a touchdown, gaining them six points, boosting them ahead of the other team by a lead three.

The crowd goes wild, including Stiles, and as the team's kicker nails the field goal and the clock runs out, the stadium erupts into a frenzy.

 

Stiles jumps up cheering, and Erica does the same, hugging him.

The team goes on to meet up with the coach, sharing congratulations and pats on the back, and Stiles heads down to the field with Erica, Isaac, and Scott to congratulate Boyd and Derek.

 

Stiles watches as Erica jumps up and hugs a grinning and sweaty Derek, and as Isaac does a complicated high-five handshake combo with him. 

Scott gives him a more reserved high-five, and then they move onto congratulating Boyd.

 

Stiles, for his part, gives Boyd a high-five, and then turns around and is met with Derek, only inches from him.

"You played so good Derek! I told you, you would be great!" Stiles exclaims.

Derek, however, surprises Stiles when he embraces him in a tight hug, lifting him off of the ground and laughs.

 

"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have played so well." Derek mumbles into Stiles shoulder.

"What? No, it was all you Derek, and your crazy athletic talent." Stiles says, pulling back slightly from the embrace.

"Nope, wrong", Derek says smirking, "If it wasn't for you helping me from going crazy this week, and you cheering me on, I definitely wouldn't have done so well. You know what I heard and focused on when I made the final play?'

 

"What?" Stiles asks, trying to ignore the blush springing to his cheeks at the position him and Derek are still in, arms around each other's lower backs, faces inches apart.

"You. I heard you cheering "Go Derek!" and my name, and then the last thing I heard before the snap was you cheering "Go Derrie!", and then breaking out into laughter. You were my talisman Stiles, my anchor, thank you."

Blushing at the seriousness and sincerity of Derek's words, Stiles smiles bashfully, "Well, it was no problem Derek."

 

The two seem to notice how close their faces are at the same moment, and Stiles swears he sees Derek leaning in, and then...Derek's coach calls out "Hale! Stop talking to your boyfriend and get your ass over here!"

Snapped out of their reverie, the pair separate, matching blushes on their faces.

 

Stiles decides to use what he always does to dispel awkwardness: humor, "Well, you better go see your coach. And uh, I expect you to clean this outfit, since its covered in sweat now thanks to you."

Laughing, Derek nods, and then smirks, "Well yeah, I'll wash it with this jersey, since you have to wear this one at the next game at Roderdale State." 

 

Stiles blushes, feeling warm at Derek insinuating that he wants Stiles to not only keep going to his games, but to keep wearing his jerseys.

"Okay, sounds good to me." Stiles says in fake-nonchalance.

 

Derek smiles, "I'll see you later, I think the team is throwing a party at someone's place to celebrate."

"Okay, don't get too wild, Mr. MVP." Stiles says, and winks.

_Oh god did he just wink at Derek Hale?!_

But, based on Derek's slightly flustered expression, Stiles can't find it in himself to care too much.

 

Watching him walk away, Stiles turns around and jumps when he's met with Erica's smirking face almost directly behind him.

"God! Erica."

"Aw sowwy did I scware you?" Erica mocks in a baby tone.

Rolling his eyes, Stiles walks away, Erica following behind him.

 

"So, I'm pretty sure Scott and Isaac ran off somewhere to bang, and Boyd's going out with his teammates, and your boyfriend is too, so, girls night?" Erica asks, shit eating grin on her face.

"There were so many things wrong with that sentence I don't even know which one to address first."

"Oh well that's easy! Pizza, video games, and maybe a rom-com or two at my place? Yay or nay?"

"Yay, I guess." Stiles concedes, heading towards Erica's dorm building.

"Oh come on! Don't sound so put out!" Erica exclaims.

 

"You know..." Erica starts slyly, "Me and good ol' Derbear have been friends since Preschool." She says matter-of-factly.

"Yeah...and?" Stiles asks, wanting to know the catch.

"And...that means I may have photo albums, that may or may not contain slightly embarrassing pictures of Derek when he was a kid." Erica finishes, smirking.

 

Eyes widening, Stiles shouts "Last one to your dorm has to pay for the pizza!" and takes off with a sprint.

Erica, however, is faster than him, and quickly catches up, then jumps on his back at a crosswalk, yelling "Carry me, Batman!"

"Oof!" Stiles grunts out, adjusting to Erica's weight, and then laughs out an "Anything for you, Catwoman!", and then speeds off as fast as he can to her dorm.

 

***

 

A box of pizza, getting his ass kicked in Call of Duty twice, and two embarrassing-picture filled photo albums later, Boyd walks in, and Erica promptly kicks him out, with a "Sorry Batman, but Catwoman wants to get a little loving from her MVP."

 

So, Stiles heads back to his and Derek's dorm, thanking his stars that Erica's dorm building is only a short ways away from his.

 

***

 

Stiles walks through the door, and promptly wants to die.

All he sees is a glance at Derek's glorious, bare ass before his hand flies up to cover his eyes, and he mumbles out a "Sorry, dude! I should've texted or something, I didn't think you'd be home yet, let alone in the middle of changing!"

 

Hearing laughter, Stiles hand is removed from his eyes by a happy looking and _thankfully_ dressed Derek, "Stiles, its fine, its not like I have anything you don't you know?"

"Right...yeah." Stiles breathes out.

 

"How was the celebration?" Stiles asks in an effort to change the subject.

"It was good, had a couple beers, then decided I didn't really feel like getting drunk, so I headed back here.

"Oh, that's good." 

 

"Yep. So where were you?" Derek asks, climbing up onto his bed.

"Oh uh, at Ericas." Stiles answers, following suit and climbing into his bed as well.

 

"Oh yeah? What'd you guys do." Derek asks.

At this, Stiles smirks.

"Oh you know, video games, pizza, went through some old pictures..." Stiles trails off.

 

Derek blanches.

"Pictures huh? What uh, what kind of pictures?" Derek asks nervously.

"You made a beautiful Spice Girl, Derek." Stiles says in lieu of answer.

"Dammit i'm gonna kill Erica!" Derek grumbles, while Stiles laughs.

 

Eventually, Derek throws a pillow at Stiles, which finally, _finally_ gets him to stop laughing.

"Ooh man, I think I pulled something laughing so hard." Stiles says, catching his breath and wiping a tear from his eye.

"Oh yeah, laugh it up nerd boy, but tomorrow i'm going straight to Scott and demanding to see embarrassing pictures of you from childhood."

 

Stiles gasps, "You don't have the balls jock-y."

Narrowing his eyes, Derek shrugs and smirks, saying "We'll see."

 

Stiles, in rebuttal, decides to list all his favorite embarrassing pictures of Derek that he saw, while Derek groans.

 

They eventually laugh themselves to sleep.

 

*** 

 

The next day, Derek makes good on his promised threat of going to Scott, while Stiles sputters and tries to stop him.

 

 

Stiles made an adorable Care Bear.  

 


	5. That Party Last Night Was Awfully Crazy I Wish We Taped It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That party last night was awfully crazy I wish we taped it  
> I danced my ass off and had this one girl completely naked"  
> \- "I Love College" by Asher Roth

Its been almost two months since Stiles has started college, and almost three of him associating with Derek, and the two are on better terms than ever.

They're so compatible, and it almost feels like him and Derek have been close their whole lives.

 

The college aspect of the whole deal is also going pretty well. 

Stiles's English Professor hasn't been a dick to him since the first day, and actually had him stay after once to compliment him on his essay.

 

Derek and Stiles's shared classes are also going well, and they're actually lab partners for their Chemistry lab, so that's pretty cool as well.

Derek has steadily been wowing on the football field too, and although the team has suffered a couple losses so far, they still are averaging really well, and are actually the number 2 college football team in their division.

 

The only thing Stiles has yet to experience, is a full-on college party.

But, that's going to be remedied soon, as one of the biggest frat houses rented out some mansion nearby and invited everyone to a giant, Halloween costume, rager of a party the weekend before Halloween, since the holiday itself falls on a Monday.

 

Stiles is excited, but also wary. He doesn't have all that much experience with parties and zero experiences with college ones, but at least he has friends to go with.

And Derek, especially Derek.

 

Only problem? Stiles has literally zero clue what to wear.

 

"You figure out a costume yet?" Derek asks from his perch on his bed.

It's a lazy Sunday, the pair both laden in comfy shirts and sweatpants, and the party is less than a week away.

 

"Noo." Stiles whines, making Derek laugh.

"Oh hardy har har, what are you wearing then?" Stiles asks, pointing an acquisitory finger at Derek.

"....I don't know yet." Derek mumbles.

"A-ha! Hypocrite!" Stiles crows teasingly.

 

Rolling his eyes, Derek just sighs and shakes his head.

"We could go costume shopping together?" Stiles suggests.

"Now?" Derek asks.

"Yeah man, why not? It's only like 2:30."

"Fine, but we're taking my car, i'm not getting into your death trap Jeep." Derek says, grabbing a light jacket, and a scarf, Northern California autumns were surprisingly cold.

"Hey! Don't insult my baby!" Stiles squawks in indignation.

 

Derek just laughs, and waits for Stiles to finish putting on his jacket and his beanie, _'A beanie, really? What a hipster_ ' Derek thinks to himself fondly.

 

***

 

"You know, I still don't want you making fun of my baby, but dude, feel free to cart my ass around in this sweet car as often as you want." Stiles says, climbing out of the Camaro.

Derek just smiles and rolls his eyes, heading into Spirit Halloween, which is basically a giant Halloween superstore on steroids.

 

***

 

"Ooh Der look! Batman and Robin!"

' _Der_.' Derek has noticed that Stiles's has started calling him that occasionally, and can't even really remember when it started. He wonders if its from Stiles hanging with Erica often, or something Stiles just started to do subconsciously. Either way, hearing the nickname makes him feel warm, content, so he's definitely not going to point it out any time soon.

 

Derek's snapped out of his reverie when Stiles calls out a slightly exasperated sounding "Derek!", gesturing for him to go over to the display. Its only then that Derek realizes he's basically standing in the front of the store like a dumb statue.

 

Going to Stiles, Derek can't help but roll his eyes fondly at the Batman and Robin costumes.

"These are couple's costumes Stiles." Derek says, enjoying how red his statement makes Stiles turn.

"Yeah, well...true. Not sure I want to wear a glorified black speedo anyways."

 

Picturing Stiles in the black speedo of the costume almost has Derek saying "Fuck it yeah let's get them", until Stiles's statement fully catches up to him.

"Hey! Who said you'd get to be Batman?!"

"Me? Duh, really Derek?"

"No way, you'd so be Robin." Derek says.

The pair good-naturedly argue about it, while perusing the costume section.

 

Eventually, their bickering dies off when Stiles comes across the perfect costumes for them.

Stiles turns to Derek, gives him a look.

Derek raises an eyebrow, "Do you think people will get it though?"

"Definitely! Everyone knows who these two are!." Stiles exclaimed.

 

Derek appraises the costumes, pictures them wearing them...yeah, it'd actually look pretty funny.

Derek sighs, and Stiles crows in victory, knowing that that's Derek's 'I'm agreeing with you begrudgingly' sigh.

 

This is gonna be good.

 

***

 

It's the night of the party, and the pair have put the final touches on their costumes.

Stiles looks over at Derek, and can't stop giggling, which just makes Derek look at Stiles and start giggling too.

 

The pair get into Derek's car, and drive to the party, bursting into giggles every so often.

 

Stiles can't wait to see Scott's face.

 

***

 

Arriving at the party, Stiles can't help but stare at the mansion in awe. Whatever frat boy that got this place must be _loaded_.

"I didn't think mansions with giant fountains in the front even _existed_ outside of the Kardashians." Derek mumbled, giving the valet ( _this place has literal valet parking oh my god)_ his keys to park the Camaro, reveling in the "Sweet costumes, guys!" The guy sends their way.

 

Entering the house, Derek feels almost assaulted with the volume of the music, the strength of the baseline, and the smell of alcohol and weed.

 

"Oh man, this place is huge, let me text Scotty to meet us out here, and you text Erica. I don't think there's a need to text Isaac or Boyd though cos they're all two for one deals anyways."

Derek laughs at Stiles's choice of hyperbole, and sets to text Erica.

 

Within a couple minutes, the pair are met with Erica and Boyd, who must be dressed as the ventriloquist and his dummy as Boyd is dressed in a top hat, black and gold suit, and fake exaggerated moustache, and Erica's body and face is painted to look like a ventriloquist doll. 

Isaac and Scott join them a short moment later, and Stiles has to try and stifle a laugh at them being dressed as Mario and Luigi.

 

"Dude!", Scott exclaims, "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy?!"

"Hell yeah man!" Stiles crows happily, as Derek nods along looking pleased.

 

Because yes, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. 

Derek, is dressed as Barnacle Boy, complete with white sailor's hat on his head, black blindfold with eye holes cut out on his face and tied to the back of his head, pale blue cape-like scarf around his neck, red long sleeve shirt, blue rubber gloves (not latex but the type used for washing dishes), black shorts (that stop mid-thigh and show off Derek's incredibly toned legs), and blue rubber rain boots with matching blue flippers super glued to the top (because walking around in literal flippers while possibly getting shit faced is just a safety hazard).

 

Stiles, on the other hand, is dressed as Mermaid Man, complete with purple slightly star-shaped nose piece, his typical black framed glasses (" _I can't do contacts Derek, and me without glasses is more of a danger to society than usual_ "), bright orange long sleeve shirt, shell-shaped bra like piece on his chest, black short-shorts (" _I told you Derek i'm not wearing a speedo so I'll just buy black short-shorts"),_ yellowbeltwith a yellow M symbol on it _,_ green tights, and pink slippers.

 

"So good!" Erica exclaims laughing, Isaac agreeing and joining in, while Boyd nods and gives a thumbs up, which according to Derek is some of the highest praise you can get from Boyd.

 

After taking a few pictures, group ones, pair ones, and a couple selfies, the group decide to follow the music, and find a literal ballroom filled with people drinking, dancing, and making out.

 

"Of course this place has a fucking ballroom." Stiles says, rolling his eyes and looking at Derek.

Derek rolls his eyes in agreement.

"Who cares Batman, or should I say Mermaid Man, let's get drunk!" Erica exclaims dragging Boyd with her to the area of the room piled high with various alcohol.

Scott offers a "whoop!" of agreement, following Erica and Boyd, and drags Isaac with him by the hand.

Stiles decides "why not?", and follows the pairs, Derek trailing behind.

 

***

 

Countless drinks later, and Stiles is feeling good, so _good._

He's danced with a bunch of people, ate some cheap pizza and candy corn, and just feels _nice_.

 

What's not nice though? Derek hasn't danced with him once.

He thought they were getting somewhere, and they have matching costumes and everything, but Derek's danced with everyone but him.

And, whenever Derek's dance partner space vacants, and Stiles starts to head over to possibly fill it, someone else jumps in.

 

So now, Stiles is standing on the back balcony, because of course a mansion can't have just a normal patio no, it's gotta have a fancy stone balcony looking out into the gardens.

Stiles's is pretty sure theres a couple fucking in some lounge chairs in one corner, and a guy getting head in the other, but Stiles doesn't care, because the fresh air is nice, the moon is full, and he can even see some stars.

And, he has a red solo cup full of lovely, lovely alcohol.

 

"Stiles?" He hears someone call his name, someone that sounds a lot like Derek, but Stiles doesn't really feel like turning around to find out.

"Stiles?" The voice gets closer, and louder, and then there's a hand on his shoulder, turning him around.

 

"Hi." Stiles says, trying to turn back around, but Derek's grip won't let him.

"What are you doing out here?" Derek asks, and huh. Derek seems a lot less drunk than him, oh well.

 

"Yeah, I am a lot less drunk than you, i'm not really big on drinking." Derek starts, making Stiles realize he said his previous statement out loud. "You, on the other hand, how many drinks have you even had?" He finishes with a raised eyebrow.

"Don' know." Stiles responds.

At Derek's eye roll, Stiles slurs, "Where'sya', yur dance partners? Shouldn' ya be with them?"

 

"What do you mean?" Derek ask sounding confused.

"All yur lil' dance people! The pretty girls and tha cute guys." 

"Are you...jealous?"

"Wha? No! I jus...thought you'd want to dance with me ya know? At least once." 

 

"Stiles, i've been trying to ask you to dance all night, but every time I tried someone asked me to dance and I felt bad turning them down.

"Really?" Stiles asks, squinting in disbelief.

"Yes really. Tell you what, you put down that solo cup, come inside with me, and we can dance for one song, and then we're gonna find a room upstairs for you to try and get some sleep so your hangover isn't so horrible tomorrow? Sound good?"

 

"Yeahh" Stiles nods, regretting it slightly when his head swims. But then, Derek's grabbing his hand and taking him into the house, and everything's instantly better.

 

Once inside, the DJ almost seems to know that they need a good song to dance to, because the music changes to a remix of the song "Pony" by Ginuwine.

Leading him to a spot on the floor, Derek plasters himself to Stiles's back, and the two grind along to the beat.

 

They're so into it, that it comes as a surprise to both when the song ends.

Clearing his throat, Derek says "Okay Mermaid Man, you need to sleep." And starts leading Stiles out of the room and up the grand staircase.

 

Once upstairs, Stiles lets Derek lead him towards a room, ignoring the moans he can hear behind the doors they pass. If only that could be Derek and him.

 

They finally reach a door at the end of the hallway, near another stair case, presumably leading to the third floor.

Derek takes a key out, and unlocks it.

 

Stiles steps inside, and notes that its a master bedroom, complete with a massive bed and an ensuite bathroom.

Stiles looks at Derek in confusion as he leads Stiles to the bed, encouraging him to lay down. Then, Derek goes go a mini fridge near the dresser, because _of course_ the room has a mini fridge, and grabs a bottle of water, handing it to Stiles.

After downing half of it, Stiles squints  at Derek in confusion, "Where'd ya get a key?"

"The guy that planned this and rented this place is named Kyle, and he's on the football team. He likes me, likes that I help win. I guess the team kind of sucked last year and now we have winning streaks so, yeah, he's grateful. Scott told me you were a horrible drunk, so I found out who planned this party, found out it was Kyle, and then found him, asked if he had keys to the locked bedrooms, cos I knew they'd be nicer."

 

"Well aren't you smart?" Stiles mumbles sleepily.

Derek just gives him a fond smile, and walks away toward the couch thats in the room.

"Wha? Where ya goin'?" Stiles calls out.

"To sleep...on the couch?"

"Uh no, I don' thin' so Derrie, this bed's gigantic, ya can sleep here too." Stiles argues.

"Are you sure?" Derek asks.

"Yesss c'mon." Stiles practically whines, patting the space next to him.

 

Derek gets into the bed, and Stiles immediately curls up onto his chest, and falls asleep.

Derek hesistates for a moment, then decides "fuck it", and relaxes, carding his fingers through Stiles's hair.

 

The last thing he sees before the pull of sleep drags him down is the small smile that creeps up onto Stiles's face, before going lax on a soft snore.

 

***

 

Stiles wakes up, and immediately wishes he didn't. His mouth tastes like death and his head feels like he got ran over.

But, he can't help but open his sore eyes, to take purchase of his surroundings.

Specifically, the red shirt covered chest his head is resting on.

 

Groaning, he hears a slight chuckle and a "Goodmorning sleeping beauty."

"Wha? No Der too early." Stiles whines.

"Nope, no way, do you even remember last night?"

"I remember everything up until I took a bunch of jello shots." Stiles mumbles.

 

"Hmm yeah, well, more stuff happened after that." Derek says smirking.

"Oh god, like what?" Stiles groans.

 

"You definitely drank a lot more after that, for one. I'm pretty sure you also took a body shot right out of Erica's boobs...let's see, what else? Oh you gave some guy a lap dance i'm pretty sure. Oh and best of all you went out onto the balcony and pouted while two different couples had sex within 15 feet of you, all because you didn't get to dance with me. I, of course explained that I wanted to dance with you but people kept asking me and I didn't want to hurt their feelings by turning them down. Then, I offered to dance with you if you went to bed afterwards to try and sleep off your drunkedness. You accepted the offer, and now here we are."

 

"Seriously? Ugh that's it i'm never drinking again." Stiles whines miserably.

Derek shrugs, "Yeah that'd probably be best, but, at least you make a cute drunk."

 

Stiles turns to Derek, blushing, "Yeah?" He asks, small.

"Mhm" Derek agrees, taking his fingers, that stayed in Stiles's hair all night, and running them through his hair again.

 

Stiles leans into the touch, and then quickly bolts upright, rushing to the ensuite, where he empties his entire stomach's contents into the way too fancy toliet.

 

Derek rubs his back through it all, while Stiles laments his body's horrible timing, and moment ruining ways.

 

After the vomiting turns to dry heaves, Stiles decides to rifle through the medicine cabinets for any unused toothbrushes, and finds his reflection in the mirror, and laughs.

"What?" Derek asks.

"You didn't tell me I still had the nose thing on!"

"I was waiting for you to notice." Derek laughs.

 

Stiles eventually hits the jackpot and finds an unopened pack of three toothbrushes, and hands one to Derek.

 

Teeth clean, Derek suggests heading back to the dorm, and Stiles can't agree fast enough, this place is too fancy for him.

 

***

 

Once back at the dorms, the pair take their own showers, and change into their comfiest pajamas.

 

The rest of the day is spent on Stiles bed, marathoning movies and eating off the rest of his hangover through chinese takeout.

 

 

And if the pair fall asleep cuddling again, well, neither of them are complaining.


	6. They Say Why Are You Dressed Like It's Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They say 'Why are you dressed like its Halloween?  
> You look so absurd, you look so obscene'"  
> \- "Everyday is Halloween" by Ministry

It's been three days since the party last Friday, and Stiles finally feels like his hangover is gone.

That being said, it's Monday now, and is officially Halloween, and Stiles is excited, because Mondays are one of the days out of his schedule where he only has classes earlier in the day.

Meaning he has the whole night to embrace everything great about the holiday.

 

Getting everything together, Stiles can't wait for Derek to finish his last class of the day at 4:00.

 

***

 

Derek is so glad that he only has two classes on Mondays.

One, because its _Monday,_ the universal grossest day of the week, and two, because today is Halloween, and based off of the smirk Stiles was sporting throughout the day, Derek knows the amber eyed boy has something planned.

 

He just hopes its not something like dressing up as a clown and chasing him down the hall, because Derek does not want that kind of stress.

 

 _'Moment of truth'_ Derek thinks to himself, bracing himself as he opens the door slowly.

And...huh. No clown, only Stiles in sweatpants and a t-shirt, and oh god, of course.

 

"What?" Derek asks, raising an eyebrow at the scene in front of him.

"What, what?" Stiles asks smirking.

 

"What?" Derek asks dragging the word out and gesturing to where Stiles is sitting.

On the floor.

With a medium-sized pumpkin sitting on some newspaper in front of him, and one of those pattern pumpkin carving kits that come with the little tools like small knives and a scoop.

And, theres another set up, identical to his, next to him.

 

"Oh this?!" Stiles says in mock understanding, "C'mon dude, it's not Halloween unless you carve some pumpkins!"

"But in our room Stiles? What are we going to do with the guts and seeds?"

"Trash bag, then dumpster, duh." Stiles says, holding the black trash bag up from behind him.

 

Derek sighs, but can't help but smile fondly, because of course Stiles would do this.

And, Derek feels warmth in his chest at the fact that Stiles not only did all this for himself, but for Derek as well.

 

"Yeah, okay." Derek says, putting his backpack down in the corner and taking a seat next to Stiles.

"Oh wait! Here!" Stiles exclaims, placing something on Derek's head crookedly.

Derek, confused, takes the item off of his head, and laughs, "Where did you even get cat ears from?"

"My own personal Catwoman of course!" Stiles says grinning.

 

Derek huffs, because of course, "Did Erica at least give you some too?"

"Yeah dude!" The boy exclaims, and then puts his own cat ears on, except his are leopard print and Derek's are black.

"I even gave you the black ones so you can still keep with your angsty angst theme!"

"Angsty angst?" Derek asks raising an eyebrow, and places the cat ears back on his head, because why not?

"Yep!" Stiles grins back happily, and then opens his pumpkin carving booklet.

 

Derek decides to follow suit, and tears off the plastic on the front containing the tools, putting them down on the floor, and opens the booklet, looking through the designs.

"What're you going to carve?" Derek asks, watching as Stiles rips his pattern out of the booklet.

Stiles holds up the page he ripped out, a pattern on it called "BOOgie Nights", where a cartoon ghost is coming out of a headstone, "Since I kind of suck at this, I picked one of the easiest ones."

 

"Oh well...its cute." Derek says smirking.

"Yeah, yeah", Stiles responds, sticking his tongue out, "What're you going to carve then, huh?"

"This." Derek answers, brandishing a pattern called "Howling Halloween" that's a wolf howling with a tree in the background.

"Oh well, excuseee me." Stiles says exaggeratedly.

Derek just laughs, and decides to start cutting the top off of his pumpkin, and Stiles follows suit.

 

***

 

"Oh ew." Stiles says giggling,  _giggling seriously Derek can't handle this,_ while scooping the innards out of his pumpkin.

Derek smirks and gets an idea.

 

Taking his scoop with some pumpkin insides on it, he "accidentally", flings it at Stiles, hitting him in the lower neck and upper chest area  and breaks out into laughter at his look of surprise turned outrage.

"You. Did. Not. Just do that Derek Hale!" Stiles shouts, glaring at Derek being almost doubled over in laughter.

"Oh yeah? Wanna play that game? It's on jock-y!" Stiles crows, throwing a scoop of pumpkin guts at Derek and hitting him right on the side of his face.

Derek gasps, and then glares, "You want a war? You've got a war!", and flings more pumpkin at Stiles.

 

***

 

Almost a half hour later, the pair mutually surrender to one another, breathless from laughter, and sporting pumpkin chunks in various places throughout their bodies.

"Ugh, now I'm going to have to clean my glasses." Stiles whines, taking them off, shaking off the majority of the pumpkin mess from the lenses.

"Here, let me see." Derek says, holding out a hand.

Stiles watches in confusion as Derek gets up, and goes over to his dresser, opening his drawer and taking out a...glasses case and kit?

 

"You wear glasses?!" Stiles exclaims, watching as Derek takes a spray bottle of cleanser, sprays his glasses's lenses a few times, and then starts cleaning them off with a cloth.

"Yess...?" Derek says in return, dragging out the word.

"What?! How have I not known this?!" 

Derek shrugs, putting the items back into his drawer, and sits down next to Stiles, clean glasses in hand, "I don't wear them often, usually only when my contacts don't cooperate or im too tired or something, guess that hasn't happened yet around you."

"But, what about at night? You can't sleep with them in?" Stiles asks, reaching for his glasses, looking on in confusion when Derek tugs them back.

 

"Here, you still have some pumpkin on your face." Derek says, reaching over with a paper towel and wiping off Stiles's nose and sides of his face.

"Uh...thanks." Stiles mumbles, trying not to blush.

He doesn't succeed however, especially not when Derek leans forward, brandishing his glasses, and places them on Stiles's face for him.

"Better?" Derek asks, raising one of his overly expressive eyebrows.

"Uh, hm, yeppo." Stiles says awkwardly, berating himself for being so embarassing.

Derek though, just laughs lightly, and gives him a fond smile, then turns back to his pumpkin, finishing the gut removal and starting to thin out the front wall of it.

 

Stiles smiles back, and turns back to his pumpkin, finishing up the gut removal as well, until he remembers: "Hey! You never answered my question."

"What question?" Derek mumbles, taping the pattern down onto the front of his pumpkin.

"About at night? With your contacts? How have I never seen you in your glasses when you take your contacts out at night? You've fallen asleep before without glasses on, like at the Halloween party, so what gives?"

"When I take them out at night, I usually just go straight to sleep, and even if I don't, my eyesight isn't awful enough that I can't see the book i'm reading or my phone or something. I really just can't see things farther away. And sometimes I'll accidentally fall asleep in them, but I have the disposable kind where you can fall asleep in them and it won't do damage."

"Oh. That, well that makes a lot of sense actually." 

 

"Yeah, so you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you nearsighted or farsighted? And you said before you can't "do" contacts, why?"

"Oh, well, I'm kind of both actually? Like the farthest away from my face I can see without my glasses is like 10 inches, and then everything steadily gets blurrier the farther away it is. Sometimes things blur so much that they turn invisible? Like the big clock on the wall in the Chem lab? If i took my glasses off and looked at it, the numbers would literally just blur into the white background and the whole clock would just look like gray-ish white."

"Oh wow, you  _do_ have bad eyes. But what about contacts, why not those?" Derek asks, while starting to poke the lines of the pattern in the pumpkin.

 

"Ah yeah, I kind of have a weird fear of eyes? Like, if I even get an eyelash in my eye I freak out, and can't even touch my own eye to get it out. I think its because at a family party when I was younger my Uncle Barry did something stupid when he was half in the bag and ended up getting a big piece of glass in his eye, scarred me for life I think." Stiles rambles, starting to poke the pattern into his pumpkin as well

"Geez." Derek says, wincing.

"Oh yeah."

 

From there, the pair dive into working on their pumpkins, until halfway through Stiles exclaims, "Oh!", and scrambles up to get his phone.

Derek's confusion is cleared up when Stiles taps away on his phone, and then suddenly the song "Monster Mash', is playing from the Bluetooth speaker.

 

"Oh god, Halloween songs, really?"

"Oh come on! You can't get the full Halloween effect unless you have a Halloween playlist playing in the background!" Stiles explains.

Derek just rolls his eyes, and goes back to carving his pumpkin.

He can't fight off the fond smile though, when Stiles gets back to carving his pumpkin, singing the words to the song under his breath.

 

***

 

"Done!" Stiles shouts, throwing down his tools.

Derek just looks on fondly, holding the pumpkin he finished carving 20 minutes ago.

"Oh don't give me that smug look, Mr. I-Carve-Pumpkins-Weirdly-Fast!"

"I'm not, i'm not." Derek says holding his hands out in a placating gesture.

 

"Yeah, yeah, time to light these babies!"

"Uh, Stiles? I'm almost 100 percent sure open flame isn't allowed in the dorms." Derek reasons.

"Yeah I know, goody-two-shoes, that's why I got fake, battery-operated candles." Stiles replies, taking the aforementioned items out of a plastic Rite Aid bag.

 

"You really thought this through huh?" Derek asks matter-of-factly, taking one of the candles from Stiles.

"Well yeah! I wanted my first college Halloween to be good, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." Derek says, thinking of the picture Laura texted him earlier of the family in front of their lavishly decorated house, decked out in costumes, and surrounded by carved pumpkins. 

 

Derek's snapped out of his slightly homesick thoughts at Stiles crowed "Ta-da!".

 

Derek looks to where Stiles is gesturing, taking in the lit up, and slightly wonky design of the pumpkin, and smiles.

Clicking the "on" button, Derek places the candle inside his pumpkin, putting the top back on, and holds it up to show Stiles.

 

"Oh what! Yours is so much better than mine!" Stiles pouts, and Derek has to bite his tongue to not tell him how adorable that makes him look.

"Eh, maybe, but yours has personality." Derek says grinning.

Stiles rolls his eyes, and Derek takes a closer look at his pumpkin, and sees carved out writing on the bottom.

 

"What's that say?" Derek asks, gesturing to the lettering.

"Oh this? It says "S and D, Room 123", that way everyone will know who the really festive dorm is. Plus, it rhymes!" 

Derek laughs lightly, and says "Good idea."

"You bet your cute butt it is." Stiles returns, placing his pumpkin on the windowsill .

 

Derek places his next to Stiles, turns around, and raises an eyebrow, "Cute butt huh?".

Derek can't help but laugh a little at the bright red blush that spreads rapidly across Stiles face.

"Uh, I mean, but, and you-" the boy stutters.

"Stiles", Derek cuts him off, "You have a cute butt too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

 

And Derek decides that the rapid racing of his heart that only calms down hours later, snuggled up with Stiles  watching horror movies and eating Reese's and candy corn, is worth it; for the pleased grin that makes a home on Stiles's face at his comment never ceases, not even when something scary happens on screen.


	7. S(he) Blinded Me With Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's poetry in motion  
> she turned her tender eyes to me  
> As deep as any ocean  
> as sweet as any harmony  
> But she blinded me with science!"  
> \- "She Blinded Me With Science" by Thomas Dolby

Remember when Stiles said post-practice sweaty Derek was the worst Derek? 

Well, he lied.

Sort of.

Because yes, that version of Derek Hale is bad for his sanity (but good for his spank bank), but "Focused Chemistry Lab" Derek Hale is bad for his sanity _and_ his grades.

 

Because nothing beats Derek Hale, decked out in full lab gear, pouring things into beakers, writing stuff down, and nodding to himself, focused crease between his eyebrows.

 

And Stiles, well he already has awful focus, and being paired up with Derek for experiments just obliterates what little focus he has.

Because more often than not Stiles finds himself focusing more on Derek's infuriatingly beautiful face instead of their experiments.

 

But now, oh fucking boy, _now_ , Stiles just knows that today's experiment is going to be a shit show.

Because Derek just walked into the room, wearing black framed glasses.

' _Why god? Why today_?' Stiles's conscience whines.

 

"Hey." Derek says sidling up on the lab stool beside him.

"Glasses!" Stiles blurts ever-so-eloquently in response.

Derek, used to Stiles tendencies by now, just laughs and says "Yeah, I finally had a bad contact day, couldn't get them to work today."

"Bastards." Stiles mumbles, causing Derek to laugh.

 

 

After their Professor gives a quick run-down of today's experiment, passes out the packets on it, and Derek and Stiles suit up, they set about starting the lab.

 

Stiles takes the packet, and scrawls out the date on the corner of the page while Derek sets up their supplies.

After setting up, Derek grabs the packet to read the first half of instructions, and laughs lightly, "Stiles?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh, I mean I might very well be mistaken, but I don't think "November 3th" exists.

 

Stiles doesn't know whether to laugh or groan.

Instead, he settles on giving a short snort of a laugh, and erasing the date, replacing it with the right one.

 

***

 

Leaving the Chemistry building, Stiles can't wait to just dive into his bed, and burrow into his covers, maybe suffocate himself in the process.

Because, it only went downhill from "thirth".

 

First, Stiles elbowed Derek's carefully set up beakers, making them sprawl all over the counter top, _thank god_ , they were empty.

Then, Stiles tripped over his own feet, and would have almost cracked his head open on the corner of the counter if it wasn't for Derek catching him.

After, during calculations, Stiles apparently forgot how to do basic math, because he somehow got 21 as a solution to 9+10.

 

The worst part? Derek didn't even judge him once. 

Laugh slightly at him? Yeah. Look at him in concern? You betcha.

But judge? Never.

 

Which makes sense, because Derek never has been judgemental of him in Chemistry, something he's always been thankful for.

Because oftentimes he'll get lost during an experiment or not understand a formula, and it'll take Derek's patience and repetition, sometimes more than once, for him to understand things.

 

But today was just too much. And after they finished cleaning up and taking off their gear, Stiles practically sprinted from the place, leaving Derek behind.

 

And now, he can finally see the holy grail, the promise land: his dorm building, up ahead.

And as he walks through the doors, down the hall, and swipes his card to unlock the door, it feels like he can breathe again.

 

Crawling into his bed, he's comfortable for a few moments, until the sound of the door opening makes him tense.

 

"Stiles?" Derek asks, coming over to his bed, "What the hell? You shot out of there like a bat out of hell! One second I turned to hang up my lab coat, the next I turn around and you're gone!"

Stiles just grunts in response.

"Did I...did I do something?" Derek asks, sounding small.

 

At this, Stiles bolts upright, "No, no, Derek you didn't do anything! I'm just having an off day or something."

Derek looks on in suspicion, like he wants to argue the matter, but must decide to leave it, as his shoulders slump.

"Okay, are you getting sick? I can go get you some medicine or something."

"No, no, not sick, I promise."

"Okay, well I don't have any other classes today and you don't either right?", at Stiles's nod he continues, "Well, when I have an off day I usually just watch a bunch of Netflix and eat pizza so...you queue up the Netflix and I'll order the pizza?" 

 

Stiles can't even articulate how good he feels at Derek practically doting on him, and just nods an affirmative.

Grabbing his laptop and finding a show to watch, Stiles can't help but think about how it's kind of funny in a way that Derek was the cause of Stiles off day, unbeknownst to the guy himself, and now he's the one who's making it better.

 

***

 

Sleepy and full of pizza, Stiles can't help but think that getting to lay on Derek's warm chest while watching movies makes up for the events of the day.

 

Except 3th. Nothing will ever make up for thirth.


	8. Sweet Pea, Apple of my Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sweet pea, apple of my eye  
> don't know when and I don't know why  
> But you're the only reason I keep on comin' home"  
> \- "Sweet Pea" by Amos Lee

"You know what I've never done before?" Stiles asks Derek, sprawled across his bed.

Derek, perched atop his, looks up from his book, what looks to be another novel fully in Spanish,  raises an inquisitive eyebrow, and asks "What?"

"Gone apple picking.", At Derek's snort, Stiles continues, "What?! I was just thinking how its November, and like nearing the end of Fall, and I haven't really done anything Fall-related. And then my brain switched to thinking about how i've never went apple picking and yeah."

 

"You've seriously never been apple picking? How is that even possible?" Derek asks in disbelief.

"Right?! I don't know man, but I kind of really want to."

 

At Stiles tone, Derek groans. He knows that tone. That tone means 'I really want to do this Derek, like right now and I want you to do it with me.'

"You want to go apple picking. At 2:00 in the afternoon on a Sunday?"

 

"Well, sorry if that's interfering with your schedule, Grandpa." Stiles says teasingly, rolling his eyes.

Derek sighs, he's never been able to resist Stiles. God knows why. ' _You fucking know why_.' A voice that sounds a lot like Laura says in his head.

"Fine, let's go." 

"Yes!" Stiles cheers, "Don't try and sound so put out Der! It'll be fun! I'll even pick you the highest apple I can! Wait, is that a thing? I feel like that's a thing I saw somewhere in a book or was it a movie or was it..."

 

And as Derek puts on his coat, and scarf, listening to Stiles ramble on, Derek can't help but feel anything but fondness.

 

***

 

"Oh man I am so excited!" Stiles says, running off towards the rows and rows of trees, leaving Derek to trail behind him with their empty basket.

They just arrived at the small farm that's about a 30 minute drive from the college, and the starry-eyed, kid-like look has been present on Stiles's face since they got there.

 

The pair spend the next hour or so picking apples, Derek teaching Stiles the proper way to pick them, trading barbs and laughing the whole time.

When their basket has about 10 apples in it, Derek decides to try and call it quits, "Stiles, we should head back, we can't keep more than this in our dorm, they'll just end up rotting."

 

"Okay, but wait! I just want one more!"

"Okay..." Derek concedes, following Stiles to a tree nearby.

 

Derek watches as Stiles reaches up trying to grab a fairly high up apple, and tries to ignore the strip of skin that gets exposed as Stiles's hoodie and shirt stretch upwards with his body.

Derek gets an idea, and after talking himself up to it as he watches Stiles struggle, decides to enact it.

 

"Ugh, dammit." Stiles grunts in frustration, seemingly giving up.

"Hey wait, I have an idea.", Derek says crouching down, "Get on my back."

"What?" Stiles asks, blushing slightly.

 

"Yeah, c'mon, like a piggy back." Derek says.

Stiles shrugs, and then hops onto Derek's back, wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist.

Then Derek stands, and goes over to where the apple that Stiles was trying to grab is.

 

Stiles, catching onto what Derek's doing, reaches up for the apple with a crowed "hell yeah!", and the jumps off of Derek's back once he has it in hand.

"Told you i'd pick you the highest apple I could." Stiles says waving the apple in Derek's face.

Derek rolls his eyes fondly, "Well come on then, my knight in shining armor, let's go pay for that apple, and all the others."

 

"Okay," Stiles says putting the apple in the basket with the rest.

Derek starts to walk away, and is startled slightly when he feels Stiles jump up onto his back again.

He catches the boy, and the turns his head and raises an eyebrow at him.

"What? Oh please Mr. Strongman, now that I know you can do this I'm going to exploit this any chance I can get."

 

Derek huffs, but doesn't drop Stiles.

Walking back to the till area of the farm, Derek can't help but be grateful that the basket has a drag-alone handle, because he'd be lying if he said he didn't like the feeling of Stiles body plastered all over his back.

 

***

 

Derek, for the most part, forgets about the apples the next few days, until he comes back from class one day to a dorm that smells like apples and cinnamon, and Stiles placing a plate down onto his desk.

"Uh, what?" Derek asks, throwing his bag down, and walking over to see what the plate is all about.

Stiles startles, and turns around, "Oh! You're back!"

 

"Yeah, and you're...baking?" Derek says, seeing that the plate is actually covered in triangular shaped pastries.

"Yeah! I found out Erica's dorm building has a communal kitchen so I went over there with most of the apples and she helped me make these!" Stiles says sounding excited.

"Ookay...and what are these?"

 

"Apple turnovers! It was my mom's recipe. She'd make this every year, after we went apple picking!"

"...I thought you said you'd never been apple picking." Derek asks glaring in suspicion, especially when Stiles expression turns into what can only be described as an "oh shit" look.

"Oh yeah! I must've...forgot?"

 

"Stiles."

"Okay so I may have lied...to get you to go apple picking with me?"

"Really Stiles?"

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to go apple picking with you! I thought it'd be fun and and-"

 

"Stiles!", Derek practically yells cutting Stiles off, "I'm not mad."

"You're...not?" Stiles asks hesitantly.

"No, i'm just confused as to why you lied to me." Derek says, crossing his arms across his chest.

 

"Cos, I figured you wouldn't go with me if I just asked, I thought you'd think it was weird or something."

"Stiles", Derek huffs out, "You didn't have to lie to get me to go with you, I wouldn't have said no or thought it was weird. I like apple picking, it brings back good memories, and if you haven't noticed, I very rarely say no to you, I like hanging out with you." Derek says, ignoring how much what he says feels like a more serious confession.

"I like hanging out with you too, Der." Stiles says softly, smiling small.

 

"Good. Now that that's settled, I want to try one of the things that are the cause of our room smelling like heaven."

Stiles laughs, handing Derek a turnover and taking one himself, almost dropping his at the sound of Derek's borderline sinful moan he lets out after taking a bite.

 

"Okay, yeah, i'm just gonna...take this." Derek says, grabbing the whole plate, and heading towards his bed, laughing at Stiles's squawk of outrage.

"Don't you even think about it Hale! I baked them so they're mine!" Stiles says, going after Derek.

 

***

 

They eventually settle for sharing the plate while watching Netflix on Derek's bed.

 

 

Stiles thinks it's a good compromise. 


	9. Would You Take The Wheel, If I Lose Control?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Would you take the wheel,  
> if I lose control?  
> If i'm lying here,  
> would you take me home?  
> Could you take care,  
> of a broken soul?  
> Will you hold me now?  
> Will you take me home?"
> 
> \- "Take Me Home" by Jess Glynne

Stiles's Jeep breaks down on a Wednesday.

It's the middle of November, and a date he's hated since he was 8 years old.

And now, he can't even get home! He can't even go see his dad or visit the cemetery! And his dad can't pick him up because he's working a double shift like he always does to keep his mind occupied, and Scott's been too busy with Isaac lately to even pay any attention to him! And there is _no_ way he's taking a bus or cab and having people stare at him while he tries not to break down.

 

He stumbles out of his Jeep, blurry-eyed and frustrated, and manages to stave off his panic attack until he makes it back to his dorm room.

 

Finally managing to catch his breath after almost a half hour, he burrows under his blankets, trying to fight off the tears, and thinks about how glad he is that Derek's in class right now.

 

***

 

As Derek walks into the dorm room, he's suddenly hit with a veritable tsunami of worry, via the  shaking, human-shaped lump buried under Stiles's blankets.

 

 "Stiles! What's wrong? Are you okay? Are you sick?" Derek asks, concern lacing his tone as he approaches Stiles's bed.

 

He hears what sounds like a grunt and some mumbling in response.

"What?" Derek asks.

"I said go away Derek!" Stiles yells, voice sounding shaky and husky like its holding back tears.

 

"No, Stiles i'm not going away! Clearly something is wrong and I'm not leaving until I know what it is!" 

"Fine!", Stiles shouts, throwing his blankets off his face and sitting up partially, "You wanna know what's wrong?! My Jeep fucking broke down! And why's that such a big fucking deal? Because today's the anniversary of my mom's death, and now I have no fucking way of getting home and going to the cemetery!" 

After Stiles finishes, the boy is shaking even more, tears steadily streaming down his face. Taking off his glasses, he covers his face with his hands, trying to conceal his mess, hoping Derek hasn't seen.

 

But Derek has, and Derek's heart aches. 

Realistically, he's known that Stiles mother isn't in the picture, not only through the way he refers to her in past tense, but also because Derek remembers him and his family going to pay their respects to the Stilinskis when Claudia passed, as per request of his mother, since she worked with the Sheriff.

 

Derek just didn't remember when that was, but thinking back he does remember it having been sometime in late Fall, years ago.

 

"Stiles," Derek says, sitting beside the boy on the bed, careful to avoid his legs, "Stiles, look at me?" He asks softly.

At Stiles shaking his head, Derek softly takes his hands, gently prying them off his face, heart hurting at the tears making tracks on the mole speckled cheeks and blurring the amber whiskey eyes.

 

Rubbing his thumbs over the back of both hands, Derek asks, "Stiles, why didn't you tell me? I'll take you."

"What? No no no Derek you can't you still have class later!"

"Yeah, so? Plenty of kids have skipped class at least once by now, i'll survive." Derek says placatingly.

"But-" Stiles starts.

"But nothing.", Derek cuts him off with, "If you don't want me to take you because you're uncomfortable with it, I won't. But if the only reason you don't want me to is because you think _i'll_ be uncomfortable with it, then let me, please. I want to do this for you okay?"

 

Stiles seems to think it over for a moment, then raises red, puffy eyes to Derek, and nods, "Okay, yeah." He says, putting jis glasses back on and getting up.

 

Derek waits as Stiles puts shoes and a jacket on, and is about to grab for his own when he realizes he never took his off in his haste to find out what was wrong with Stiles.

 

"Ready?" Derek asks, as Stiles walks over to where he's standing by the door.

Stiles nods in response, and the pair head to the Camaro, ready to start the journey home.

 

***

 

The car ride starts off pretty much silent, the radio quietly playing some top 40 station and the whir of cars on the highway being the only sounds.

Glancing over, Derek sees Stiles looking out the window, still looking sad, but thankfully not anywhere near as despairingly as earlier.

 

Thinking back to how whenever Derek was feeling down, either when the team suffers a tough loss or old memories resurface, he remembers how Stiles would comfort him by talking about any and everything.

Until eventually he'd be distractedly thinking about something Scott did or something that happened in one of Stiles's classes, and was no longer focusing on the source of his sadness.

So, Derek decides to try and take a page out of Stiles's book, so to speak, and if it doesn't work...well, at least he tried. The worst that can really happen is Stiles telling him to leave him alone.

 

"So...did I tell you that Erica and Isaac are currently engaged in a prank war?"

At Stiles turning to him with an inquisitive look, Derek continues, "Yeah, it started with Erica borrowing a scarf from him and then losing it, so he went and stole one of her red Chanel lipsticks and threw it in the trash right in front of her. Then, in retaliation she got Scott to let her in their room while Isaac was sleeping, with the excuse of getting a book he borrowed from her, and drew a unibrow on him in Sharpie".

 

Derek preens at Stiles's small snort of a laugh, happy his plan was somewhat successful.

 

The rest of the ride is spent with Derek rambling on about the countless times during their over a decade long friendship where Isaac and Erica pranked each other.

 

***

 

Once they reach the town, Derek's slightly unsure how to proceed. Does Stiles want to stop somewhere to buy flowers? Or does he want to go straight to the cemetery?

Derek asks the boy as such.

 

"There's a little shop on Ocher Street that I always go to." Stiles responds, voice croaky.

"Okay.", Derek says with a nod, taking a left and heading to the street.

 

When they reach the store, Derek parks in an empty spot in the front, "Do you want me to go in or...?" He trails off.

Stiles shakes his head, "Nah, it's fine. I'll be back."

Derek nods.

 

Less than 10 minutes later Stiles comes out of the shop, and climbs into the Camaro, bouquet of yellow daffodils in hand.

 

They make the short drive to the cemetery in comfortable silence.

 

***

 

Arriving at the cemetery, Derek slowly drives past the gates, waiting for instructions from Stiles.

"Just drive straight until you get down to that willow tree." 

"Okay." Derek nods.

 

Stopping at the willow, Derek turns the car off, "You need anything i'll be right here, okay?"

Stiles nods in response, climbing out of the car.

Derek watches as Stiles walks a ways away from the Camaro, until he stops at what looks to be a navy blue headstone.

Derek turns away, to give Stiles some privacy, and takes his phone out and opens Candy Crush.

 

Derek's on his last life when the door of the Camaro opens, Stiles climbing inside, eyes slightly puffier and more red than earlier.

"Okay?", Derek asks.

Stiles nods, shooting him a small, slightly shaky smile.

 

***

 

Driving away from the cemetery, Derek gets an idea, but first he needs to ask something.

"So, are we going back to the college or do you want to stop by your dad's?"

Stiles shakes his head, "Nah, dad's working a double, helps him keep his mind occupied."

"Oh, okay."

 

Around five minutes later, Derek passes by where he wants, and takes a left into the parking lot.

Driving into the drive thru, when the person on the speaker asks if he's ready to order, he responds "Yeah, thank you. I'll have a number three with cheese and a coke, and then a strawberry shake, with three orders of curly fries, please."

 

After getting his total, Derek drives up to the window, paying and getting the food, ignoring the feeling of Stiles eyes on him the whole time.

A few minutes later, Derek parks the car at one of his favorite spots in Beacon Hills: the cliff top lookout.

From this little point in the Western part of the preserve, you can look down on the entire city and those beyond it. And it looks particularly beautiful at night when all the buildings and houses are illuminated.

Tonight, there's even some stars out, and the moon is full.

 

Turning the ignition off, Derek grabs the bag of food, taking out his order, a cheeseburger with extra pickles, and then hands the bag over to Stiles.

Looking over at the boy, Derek shoots him a shy, fond smile, taking in the look of gratitude gracing his features.

 

Neither say anything the entire time they're at the lookout, just listen to the soft music coming from the radio, look at the city lights, and eat their food.

When both are done, Derek takes the trash and gets out of the car, throwing it away in a bin nearby, then hops back in the Camaro, and starts the almost silent (but comfortably so), drive back to the college.

 

***

 

It isn't until the two are back in the dorm room, changed into pajamas, that Stiles turns to Derek, and softly says "Thank you."

Derek gives him a small smile, "You're welcome.", and gets ready to climb up onto his bed, until the sound of Stiles voice stops him.

"Derek?" The boy mumbles.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we could...you know, like uh, I mean-" The boy stutters, gesturing between the two of them and his bed.

 

Thinking he gets what Stiles is trying to articulate, Derek nods, and lays down on Stiles bed, patting the space beside him.

Stiles shoots him a shy smile, and crawls in next to him, laying his head on Derek's chest.

 

 

"You're the best." Stiles whispers, drifting off.

Derek just smiles, and lets the soft sound of Stiles breathing lull him to sleep.

 

 


	10. And I, Want to Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And I,  
> want to thank you  
> For giving me the best day.  
> of my life"
> 
> -"Thank You" by Dido

Thanksgiving is just 2 days away and Stiles is excited, because he finally gets to go home and see his dad.

Don't get him wrong, he did go home every couple of weekends to see him whenever he could before the Jeep shit the bed, but nothing will beat actually getting to sleep in his own bed again, even if its only for 5 days.

The only thing that keeps niggling him in the back of his mind is how much he's going to miss Derek. Which he tries telling himself is crazy, because its only for 5 days and before all this Derek and him _barely_  communicated, but his inner self never likes listening to him very much.

 

"So, what're you doing for Thanksgiving?" Derek asks while packing his stuff up, because even though Thanksgiving isn't until tomorrow, the college gives them today off to travel home, so him and Derek, along with the majority of the University, are packing some things and heading home today.

"Me?" Stiles responds, looking up from where he's putting clothes haphazardly into a duffel bag, "It's just going to be my dad and I, I think. Usually we have Scott and his mom, Melissa, over too, but this year her and Scott are driving down to spend it with his grandparents."

"Oh nice, nice." Derek nods.

 

"Yeah, you?" Stiles asks.

"Gonna spend it with all my family. Holidays are kind of a big thing."

"Oh wow, that must be nice, to have all those people around you."

 

"Yeah." Derek responds, and can't help but think about how slightly lonely Stiles's Thanksgiving sounds, and how he's going to miss seeing him for 5 days. This all prompts him to blurt out, "You should come!"

"What?" Stiles asks sounding confused.

"You, and your dad, should come to ours for Thanksgiving. We have plenty of room, and my mom is already pretty good friends with your dad...and stuff." Derek mentally berates himself on his lack of eloquence. ' _Stuff', really_?

 

"Oh, I don't want to impose..." Stiles trails off.

"You won't be, I promise. We always have too much food leftover anyways, and we have plenty of guest rooms, so you and your dad will even have places to sleep off your food comas." _'Oh god Derek you're kind of laying it on thick. You better hope you didn't just scare him away.'_ Derek thinks to himself.

 

"Oh really? As long as you're sure dude! Me and my dad'll love to." Stiles says smiling.

"Of course Stiles, plus I can finally get my family off of my back about meeting my roommate." (Although his family never refers to Stiles as his roommate, teasingly using the term "boyfriend" instead).

"Yeah man, sounds great, let me call my dad and tell him!."

 

Derek nods, finishing up his packing while Stiles sits on his bed, talking to his dad.

"He said he'd love to." Stiles says after hanging up.

"Good." Derek responds, shooting him a smile.

 

It isn't until he's left to his own thoughts that Derek remembers Peter and his big fucking mouth. _'Oh god'._ Derek thinks.

"I uh, gotta go make a call." Derek says hastily, leaving the dorm and going to the lounge.

 

" _Hey Der_!" His mom says cheerily over the other end of the line.

"Hey mom, uh listen, I invited Stiles and his dad over for Thanksgiving dinner."

" _That's great honey, I'd love to have them_!"

"Yeah, yeah, uh, is Peter going to be there?"

" _No, he's going over to Ireland with that little fling of his to visit her family_." Talia responds, and Derek swears he can almost _hear_ her eye roll.

"Oh, okay, good." Derek says, and totally doesn't fist bump, nope not at all.

 

" _Why? Are you and Peter fighting_?"

"No it's just, Peter has a big fucking mouth.", Derek says, mumbling "sorry", at Talia's " _Derek Robert Hale watch your language_!"

"It's just, he never keeps quiet about anything. At least the rest of the family does and understands when I tell them to."

 

 _"Why, what are you worried he'd say? Oh...Stiles doesn't know about she-who-will-not-be-named does he_?" Talia says in understanding.

"No..."

" _Well Der, I won't tell you that you that should tell him or when you should tell him, as I get that it's a hard topic to talk about, but i'm sure he'd never judge you honey_."

"I know he wouldn't mom, i'm just...not ready yet."

 

 _"Okay, well, we won't say anything, and i'll pass along the message to the others._ "

"Thanks mom."

" _Alrighty, well i've got to go, i'm pretty sure Vi just knocked something over. Love you Derek, see you soon._ "

"Love you too mom, see you soon." Derek says hanging up.

 

 

Derek smiles, feeling relieved. He can see himself telling Stiles about _her_ eventually, after all Stiles trusted Derek with the stuff with his mom and going to the cemetery to see her, but he just isn't really ready yet.

 

Walking back into the dorm room, Derek gathers the last of his things, and then lays down onto his bed.

"Hey, everything okay?" Stiles asks, looking up at him from his perch on his own bed.

"Yeah, just uh, had to ask my mom something."

"Oh okay, you just seemed...a little worried. Everything's still cool with me and my dad coming to your house right?"

 

"Yeah, yeah! My mom's excited to have you guys."

"Oh, well...good."

 

"Hey, how are you getting home today anyways?" Derek asks.

"Me? Oh uh, my dad's coming later on. His shift doesn't end for another 4 hours at 6:30, so i'll be here for a while though."

"Oh, well, you shouldn't have to wait here, i'll drive you home!"

"Really? Der, you don't have to, i'm fine with waiting."

 

"Stiles, it's not no biggie, it's not like you live super far from me."

"Okay, well...if you're sure."

"I'm sure that i'm sure."

 

"Ugh, we said the word "sure" too many times, now it doesn't sound like a real word." Stiles says laughing.

"Yeah, I hate that." Derek laughs, climbing down from his bed.

 

"You packed? Cos I don't know about you but i'm ready to go, i'm really looking forward to sleeping in my own bed again." 

"Yeah, let me just shoot my dad a text real quick to tell him you're bringing me."

 

Derek nods, putting on his coat and shouldering his duffel bag.

 

Best Son Ever _: "Hey dad, so Derek asked how I was getting home and when I said you were picking me up, but not until later, he offered to take me."_

Daddio: " _First off Stiles, when the hell did you change your contact info? Secondly, sounds good to me. See you later then_."

Best Son Ever: " _I just wanted to make it more accurate... and okay, see you_!"

Daddio: " _And be safe_!"

Best Son Ever: _"Oh my god dad_!"

Daddio: " _Hahahahahahahaha_ "

 

Rolling his eyes at his father's antics and blushing at his texts, Stiles shoulders his duffel, and says "Alright, i'm ready. C'mon Jonathan, i'm ready to be escorted."

"Jonathan? What?" Derek says laughing, leaving the room and heading to the parking lot.

"What?! It sounds like a fancy chauffeur name!"

 

"First off, I am not your chauffeur, secondly Jonathan is not a fancy name." Derek replies, heading to his car.

"Whatever you say, Derrie! And okay, then what's your version of a fancy sounding name hmm?" Stiles teases, waiting for Derek to unlock the Camaro.

 

Derek mulls it over while unlocking the car, throwing his bag into the back seat.

"I think...Bradley sounds pretty fancy."

"Huh." Stiles says sounding stumped, getting into the passenger side and closing the door, "Yeah, okay i'll give you that one."

 

Derek laughs, and turns the ignition, Stiles joining in soon after.

 

***

 

After almost an hour driving, listening to Stiles's off-key singing to the radio, and fighting with him over the station of said radio, Derek finally pulls up to the Stilinski residence.

"Ah, home sweet home." Stiles sighs.

"Thanks for the ride, Bradley.", the boy says, climbing out and opening the back door to grab his bag.

"I thought I was Jonathan?" Derek asks through his open window.

 

"Really? I thought you were Derek?" Stiles says, shit eating grin on his face.

Derek just groans in response, rolling his eyes.

Stiles laughs in return, "Seriously Derek, thanks for the ride. I'm glad I didn't have to sit in our dorm room by myself for almost 4 hours."

"It was no problem Stiles. And, even if your dad was adamant about picking you up at the end of his shift, I would've stayed and kept you company until then, I wouldn't have left you alone."

 

"Really?" Stiles asks, shy smile on his face.

"Yeah." Derek says, smiling back.

 

The pair just stay there, smiling dopily at each other, Stiles standing outside the driver side door of the Camaro, Derek behind the wheel, until the sound of Derek's phone blaring the song "Angel of Small Death & the Codeine Scene" snaps them out of their reverie.

"Ugh, that's Laura, probably wondering if i'm in the area yet."

"Oh, okay, well I'll see you tomorrow! At...uh, what time?"

 

"Oh, right! Yeah, we eat at around 3:30, so any time before then is fine. Maybe 3 or something?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

 

Derek's phone starts to go off for the second time, Laura calling again.

"Ugh, really Laura?" Derek groans, causing Stiles to laugh.

 

"See you, i'll text you or something." Stiles says, heading to his front step.

"See you!" Derek calls out of the window, waving to Stiles, and then backs out of the driveway and heads home.

 

He smiles as the image of Stiles waving to him gradually gets smaller in his rear view mirror, until it's no longer there.

 

***

 

When Derek left, Stiles went inside his house, brought his bag upstairs, threw it into the corner of his room, and promptly dive bombed onto his bed.

 

He debated on whether to take a nap, or do something...a little better.

Because Stiles hasn't been able to properly jerk off in forever.

 

Yeah, he can take a shower and quickly whack one out when he wants to, but he hasn't been able to take his time, or use anything besides his own fingers since before he moved into the dorm, because the fear of Derek walking in on him was always too present in his mind to take the risk.

 

But now, as he gets the box out from under his bed that contains his trusty, and only, dildo and his bottle of lube, he decides to take his time.

 

Getting back onto the bed, Stiles quickly strips himself until he's naked, and then runs his hand down his chest, stopping to tweak his nipples.

 

He gets his lube and puts some on his fingers, throwing the bottle to the side of the bed.

Then, with a moan, he takes his quickly hardening cock in his lubeless hand, stroking himself, and trails the one with lube down to his hole, circling it and then gently pressing in.

 

He eventually moans and groans his way up to three fingers, hitting his prostate with his middle one every so often, and then pulls them out, grabbing the lube again and covering the navy blue dildo with it.

 

Picking up the pace of the hand on his cock, Stiles slowly starts working the dildo in and out, letting his mind wander and basking in the pleasure.

Eventually, his mind wanders onto Derek, and Stiles starts fantasizing.

Now, he'd be lying if he said Derek hasn't starred in any of his fantasies before, but never like this, never with the added effect of the dildo.

 

Heartbeat rising, and breath quickening, Stiles speeds both of his hands up a little more, fantasizing that the dildo is actually Derek.

Would he be rough and demanding when he topped, pounding Stiles relentlessly? 

Or would he be somewhat slow and gentle?

 

Stiles can picture Derek as being a slow and gentle type of guy, but then would gradually work up to the roughness as he lost himself in pleasure more and more.

Stiles can picture Derek as being the type to whisper sweet nothings into his ear, telling him how beautiful he is and how well he takes his cock.

And its with that thought that Stiles comes, hard, all over his chest and stomach, some even reaching his chin.

 

Taking the dildo out, Stiles sighs contentedly, grabbing a few tissues out of the box on his bedside table and wiping down his chest.

With sleepy, almost numb limbs, he gets up, wipes the dildo down with a tissue, and puts it back into the box with the lube, shoving it under his bed.

 

Yawning, Stiles decides to take a nap, setting an alarm on his phone so he'd be awake before his dad gets home.

 

***

 

Alarm blaring, Stiles reaches blearily for his phone, turning it off.

Getting up, he walks over to his duffel bag, opening it and grabbing a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, decides to take a quick shower before his dad gets home, so he doesn't smell like cum and lube when he does.

 

***

 

Clean and comfy, Stiles heads downstairs, and decides to take stock of the kitchen, looking through the fridge and pantry to see if there's ingredients he can use to cook him and his dad something.

 

Finding some vegetables in the fridge, and a bottle of soy sauce, Stiles decides to makes some stir fry.

 

He's just finished the stir fry when his dad walks through the door.

"Hey son." His dad says, walking into the kitchen and giving his son a tight hug.

"Hey dad." Stiles mumbles into his dad's shoulder.

 

Pulling away from the embrace, John says, "I'm gonna go change and lock my gun up, you plate whatever it is you're cooking and i'll be down in a sec okay?"

"Sounds good." Stiles says, plating the stir fry and then setting the table.

 

A few minutes later, John comes downstairs, clad in grey sweats and a light blue Beacon Hills Police Academy t-shirt, and takes a seat across from Stiles.

"Alright so, it smells good, what is it?"

"Vegetable stir fry." 

"Vegetable as in just vegetables? No meat?" His dad says sadly.

 

"Yes dad, no meat. Think of it as your pass to eat all the food the Hales will be making tomorrow."

At this, John ethusiastically takes a bite, making Stiles laugh.

 

After chewing, John says "It's good, be better with meat though."

"Yeah, yeah, but! You'll be able to eat things like pie and mashed potatoes tomorrow, so ha."

 

"Right, yeah. So how are you and Derek doing?"

"You need to stop with that face right now, it's not like that dad."

"Son, the boy took you apple picking because you lied and said you'd never been, and then didn't even get mad when he found out you lied. The boy skipped class and took you all the way home to visit your mom and then bought you your favorite food afterwards to comfort you! It may not be like "that", yet, but it's definitely something, and it's probably going to get there eventually." 

 

"But, why me? Why would the greek god that is Derek Hale go for me?"

"Oh please son, you're a catch, and if the boy can't see that then he's dumb."

"...Thanks dad." Stiles says smiling, feeling loved.

 

"You're welcome. Now, what are you bringing to this thing tomorrow?"

"Bringing?"

"Yes Stiles bringing, as in taking with you to the Hales and then giving it to them." John says, reminding Stiles where he gets his sarcasm from.

 

"Oh, huh. Didn't think of that."

"Stiles! You're trying to woo the boy you can't show up empty handed to the dinner he invited you to! And, not to mention the impression you'll leave on Talia and everyone else."

"Okay, okay! How about I make mom's apple pie recipe?"

 

"Mmm, yeah, do that."

"...I hope you know you're only allowed one slice of pie tomorrow."

"Stiles! I am a grown man and can make my own decisions!"

"Yeah well too bad daddio i'm trying to make sure you're around long enough to keep making your own decisions." Stiles says with a shit eating grin, knowing he's won when John just huffs and goes back to eating his stir fry.

 

***

 

"If you guys embarass me i'll kick your asses." Derek warns his siblings as he waits for Stiles and his dad to arrive.

 

Derek spent all yesterday when be got home answering questions from family, being teased relentlessly over his crush on Stiles, and helping with cooking prep (and eventually jerking off later at night to fantasies of a certain mole speckled boy and his pretty mouth).

 

And now, the time has come, and as Derek watches Stiles and his dad get out of the cruiser, Derek can't help but be hit with a wave of nerves.

 

The doorbell rings, and Derek scrambles to answer it before anyone else does.

"Hey Stiles, Sheriff." Derek says in greeting, letting the two inside.

"Hey Derek." Stiles and John say at practically the same time.

"And you can call me John, Derek."

"Oh okay, Sher- I mean John, uh my mom should be around here somewhere-" Derek says, but cuts himself off when his mother rounds the corner.

 

"John! Good to see you." Talia greets, pulling him in for a hug.

"Mom, you already know John, but this is Stiles." Derek says, gesturing to where Stiles is hovering a few feet away.

 

"Oh and this is the famous Stiles! Nice to finally meet you sweetie!" Talia says, pulling the boy in for a hug.

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Hale."

"Oh please, call me Talia, Stiles." She says, pulling away.

"Okay, Talia." Stiles smiles.

 

"Okay, now, Derek why don't you go show Stiles where to put that dessert, and John, i'll show you to the living room? The game's on in there, and Davon is in there too, he's not the most helpful in the kitc..." Talia's voice trails off, leading John away from the foyer and to the living room.

 

"Famous huh?" Stiles asks, smirk on his lips.

"Shut up." Derek groans, leading the boy to the kitchen, the sound of his laughter trailing behind him.

 

"You can just place that on the counter over here." Derek says, gesturing to an empty space among the other desserts. 

Stiles nods, placing it down.

"What is it anyways?" Derek asks.

 

"Apple pie, my mom's recipe."

"Ah, another recipe that she'd make after she "never" took you apple picking?" Derek asks with a shit eating grin.

"Shut up." Stiles laughs.

 

"Oh my god, was that an inside joke? You guys have inside jokes? Adorable." A voice says from behind them.

"Laura," Derek groans, "Go away."

 

"No way Der. You need to introduce me to this little cutie first." Laura says, winking at Stiles.

Derek groans again, "Laura, this is Stiles, Stiles this is my pain-in-the-ass sister Laura."

 

Laughing, Stiles sticks his hand out, "Nice to meet you Laura."

Laura just scoffs at Stiles's offered hand, pulling him in for a hug instead.

"I've heard so much about you." Laura says when they pull back, grinning evilly.

 

"Yeah?" Stiles asks, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, like-" but whatever likely awful thing Laura was going to say is cut off by the sound of tiny feet running across the floor, and a small voice yelling "Hey! It's the ice cream man!"

 

Stiles looks down to where a little girl is pointing at him, ' _Derek's baby sister, Violet_ ', his mind supplies.

"Hey, you remember me huh?" Stiles smiles down at the girl. 

Violet nods her head, and then sticks her arms up in the universal gesture for "pick me up".

 

When Laura starts to crouch down to pick her up, Violet yells, "No! Ice cream man!"

"You want _me_ to pick you up?" Stiles asks in slight disbelief.

At the little girl's nod, Stiles shrugs and picks her up.

 

"What's your name, ice cream man?" Violet asks.

"Stiles."

"That's a funny name." Violet giggles.

"My real one is even funnier, believe me."

 

"My name's Violet." She says proudly.

"I know." Stiles smiles, delighting in the suprised gasp from the little girl.

"You know?! Do you have psychic powers like a superhero?!" Violet asks in awe, clearly not remembering that Derek introduced her when they met beforehand.

 

"I might." Stiles says, deciding to play along.

"Woah cool! Wanna see my other superheroes? I have some in the livin' room!" Violet says excitedly.

"I would love to." Stiles says, returning the enthusiasm. He throws a smile and "what can you do?" look at Derek and Laura and walks to the living room, Violet still in his arms.

 

Derek and Laura however, watched the entire scene unfold, Derek with a look of lovesick awe on his face, and Laura with a look of impressed awe on hers.

 

"Oh god I am so fucked." Derek whines.

"Yep, you are little bro. Like a porn star a day before their rent is due."

 

***

 

Derek feels like he's in physical pain.

After Stiles headed to the living room with Violet in tow, Derek and Laura decided to follow suit.

Upon arrival Derek watched as his brothers Nathan and Benjamin shook Stiles hand in introduction, and Cora shot him a wave, all three turning back to watch the game.

 

Now, it's been about a half hour, and Derek watches on as Stiles helps Violet color in a picture of Batman from her coloring book, an activity they switched to about 10 minutes ago.

 

Laura just keeps nudging him every 5 minutes, whispering "future husband material" in his ear, making him blush.

 

Derek watches on as Stiles and Violet finish the picture, and Violet  turns the page to find another one for them to color, and then starts crying, clutching her finger.

Derek is ready to jump up in concern to see what's wrong, but watches as Stiles does it instead, trying to calm her down, and then holds up a finger, standing and heading towards Derek.

 

"Hey, the little lady got a paper cut, do you guys have bandaids?"

"Yeah, in the bathroom medicine cabinet, its the first door on the left in the hallway over there." Derek says gesturing through the doorway.

 

Stiles returns a moment later, bandaid in hand.

Derek feeling like a lovesick puppy, watches as Stiles sits back down, and brings Violet onto his lap, taking the bandaid out and placing it on your finger, saying "Look, I even got you a batman one!"

 

Violet says something to Stiles, and he nods, and then Derek tries not to pass out when Stiles takes Violet's bandaid wrapped finger and kisses it, saying "There. All better."

"Oh my god Der. You are gangbanged levels of fucked." Laura whispers in his ear, clearly having watched what Derek just did.

"I know." Derek whines.

 

 

***

 

Luckily, Derek is saved from watching Stiles do anything else criminally adorable with his mother walking into the living room saying "Okay, I want all of my children that can carry plates without dropping and breaking them to come and help set the table.

"Shit guess i'm out." Cora says.

"You get your ass in the kitchen Cora Elizabeth!" Talia calls, making the other Hale siblings laugh.

 

***

 

A few minutes after Talia called all the children into the kitchen, she returns, saying "Alright everyone else, dinner's ready!"

"Alright, let's eat." Stiles says to Violet picking her up and carrying her into the dining room.

 

"Woah." Stiles says at both the size of the room, the table, and the amount of food covering it.

"Alright little lady, what throne is yours?" Stiles asks, bringing Violet over to the chair she points at, setting her down on the (adorable!) batman patterned booster seat.

 

"Uh..." Stiles trails off, looking for where to sit. 

Derek catches his eye, gesturing for him to sit in the chair next to him.

 

"Hey." Stiles says, taking a seat.

"Hey." Derek smiles back.

 

"Okay everyone!" Talia says, drawing everyone's attention to where she's seated at one head of the table, Davon at the other head, "We're not really a "saying grace" family, but we do like to go around the table and say something we're thankful for, just in general, or something exclusive to this past year. I'll start. I'm thankful for family and good friends, including new ones." Talia says, shooting Stiles a wink.

 

And so everyone around the table goes, John's "I'm thankful for friends and my son. And for Derek for helping to take care of my son while he's away from me.", draws a blush and smile out of Derek, and fond smiles on everyone else's faces.

 

Violet's "I'm thankful for ice cream man! I mean, Stiles!" Draws an aw from everyone, and another blush and quiet thank you from the boy himself.

 

Nathan's "I'm thankful for weed." gets him a high five and nod of agreement from Cora, laughs from everyone and a shouted "Really Nathan! We have the Sheriff present!" From Talia. "What? It's legal here! I think?" Nathan exclaims, blushing, shooting John a nervous grin, who just waves him off with a hand. "Mommy what's a weed?" Violet asks, prompting everyone to break out laughing again.

 

Finally, it's Stiles turn, "I'm thankful for my dad, fresh starts, friends both new and old, and...Derek." He finishes, giving a small, slightly bashful smile.

"Aww" Laura coos, making Stiles blush deeper.

 

Then, it's Derek's turn, "I'm thankful for my family, for new beginnings, and, for Stiles, too." he finishes with a smile.

 

The pair shoot each other small smiles, blushes on their faces, and Cora and Nathan fake gag, Laura coos, and Benjamin tells them to get a room.

 

"Alright, well that was sweet, somewhat." Talia says, shooting Nathan a significant look. "Davon, will you do the honors?" 

"Oh yeah." Davon says, standing and carving out the turkey.

 

Turkey carved, Talia proclaims, "Let's eat!", and from there its a frenzy of passing around and grabbing items, compliments on the food, and pleased moans at the taste.

 

"Remember dad," Stiles says pointing at him, "You're only allowed 4 slices of turkey."

"Oh come on son, let me live my life!" John whines

"Fine! 4 and a half, but that's as far as i'll go."

"Fine." John concedes.

 

"Why are you limiting how much he can eat? Isn't Thanksgiving all about over-eating?" Cora asks curiously.

"Ah well, yeah. But pops over there got told a few years back that he's got a not-so-great heart, so since then i've been monitoring his diet to try and improve it."

 

"That's very noble of you, Stiles." Talia says, looking proud. 

Stiles nods, and thanks her, then says quietly to himself, "Can't lose another parent."

Judging by the hand that squeezes his knee under the table in a comforting gesture, Derek heard him too.

 

Shooting him a grateful smile, Stiles goes back to eating, listening to Cora and Benjamin bicker over the last dinner roll, feeling happier than he has in a long time. Maybe ever.

 

***

 

After the cranberry sauce is reduced to nothing but a stain in the bowl, the gravy a smudge in the pitcher, the turkey to a pile of bones, and the stuffing to crumbs, the Hale children all file away again, helping to clean up.

Stiles offers to help, but Talia shoos him away, "Oh please Stiles, you're a guest! If you want to help, you can help by bringing Vi upstairs to her room for her nap."

"I can do that." Stiles says, heading over to where Violet is practically almost asleep in her booster seat.

 

"Alright little lady, i've been given instructions to bring you up to your batcave for you to take a nap, sound good?"

"Mhm", Violet nods in response.

 

Heading up the first set of stairs, Stiles pauses at the top, "Alrighty Vi, I know you're sleepy but you gotta tell me which room is yours." 

"That one." Violet says blearily, pointing at the one two doors down to Stiles's left.

 

Stiles heads to it, going inside, smiling fondly at the Batman paraphernalia that's interspersed throughout the room. Yeah, Stiles knew he liked her.

 

Stiles draws back the covers on her bed, and lays her down softly, tucking her in.

After a moment's hesitation, Stiles decides 'why not?', and places a soft kiss on her forehead, "Sweet dreams Violet.", "You too ice cream man." She mumbles softly, drifting off.

 

Stiles straightens up and turns around to see Derek watching him fondly in the doorway.

"Hey." Stiles whispers, walking towards him, following him out of the room and closing the door.

"Hey." Derek says back, "Looks like she took a liking to you huh?" 

"Guess so." Stiles smiles back.

 

"So, I could show you to a guest room or.." Derek trails off.

"Or?" Stiles inquires.

"Or to my room. S'not like we haven't fallen asleep together before."

"Very true." Stiles says, "I'm all for your room."

 

"Okay then, this way." Derek says, leading them to a staircase at the far end of the hallway, going up it.

 

Reaching the top, Stiles lets out a "Wow, this is awesome, how did you manage to get a loft-y attic bedroom? Your other siblings didn't fight for this?" 

Derek hesistates for a moment and then shakes his head, "Nah, not really. At the time my parents renovated up here, Nathan and Laura were both at college, Cora was in her angsty tween phase and couldn't care less, Ben was 10 and indifferent to everything, and Vi was a toddler."

 

"Ohh makes sense. So, do they all still live here even though they have jobs? I mean Cora, Ben, and Violet obviously still do but Nathan's a lawyer you said and Laura's a social worker." Stiles asks, toeing his shoes off and lying down on the bed next to Derek. 

 

"Nah, I mean, they come around occasionally, but they all have their own apartments. Nathan's actually looking for houses right now and everything. They just come around for Holidays really. Or when they're missing the family."

"Oh, gotcha." Stiles says in understanding, laying his head down on Derek's chest, taking in the light and warm colors of the woodwork in the room, and the steadily dusking light of the sun streaming in through the arched windows, and eventually drifts off to sleep, Derek following soon after.

 

***

 

The pair are awoken to the sound of laughter, and a camera going off.

Opening an eye, Stiles squints at Laura standing at the end of the bed, phone in hand, "Laura?" He says blearily.

 

Derek lets out a groan under him, waking up, "Ugh Laura, go 'way." he grumbles.

"No can do little bro, it's pie time!"

"Ugh fine, and whatever pictures you took I want to see."

"Oh trust me Der, they're adorableee!" Laura sing-songs, heading out of the room.

 

"C'mon," Derek says reluctantly, "If we don't go now my mom'll come up here and drag us."

"I believe it." Stiles mumbles, following Derek out of the bed and downstairs.

 

***

 

"One piece of pie dad! Don't forget!" Stiles says, walking into the dining room.

"Oh come on son it's Thanksgiving, and Talia made pumpkin spice cookies!" John whines.

"Ugh fine, one cookie, _one!_ And one slice of pie." Stiles concedes.

John raises his hand triumphantly, causing Stiles to roll his eyes and grin.

 

Once everyone has a plate of desserts, and a glass of milk or coffee, they all dig in.

"Oh my god who made this apple pie!" Devon exclaims, everyone nodding along in agreement.

 

"Oh, I did!" Stiles responds.

"It's lovely, Stiles." Talia says.

"Oh um, thank you. It was uh," Stiles clears his throat, "it was my mom's recipe."

 

At this, everyone nods in understanding, and Stiles shares a solemn smile with his dad across the table.

And then suddenly the comforting squeeze on his knee makes a reappearance, and Stiles shoots Derek a grateful smile.

 

***

 

Later on, with bellies full, and laden with containers of various leftovers, the Hales say their goodbyes, with a promise of doing it again for Christmas, and see the Stilinskis out.

Derek follows Stiles onto the porch, and John takes one look at them and says, "Thanks for the invite again, Derek, it was wonderful. Stiles, you say your goodbyes, i'm going to go put the leftovers in the car." He says, taking the tupperwear container Stiles was carrying as well.

 

"So uh, thank you for inviting us. This was so much better than any Thanksgiving my dad and I were going to have. This was probably the best Thanksgiving i've had in a long time actually."

"It was no problem Stiles, thanks for coming. We all really liked having you guys here, _I_ really liked having you here."

 

Stiles smiles, "Well thanks, for everything." And then shoots forward and gives Derek a hug, which the guy returns just as enthusiastically.

 

The pair pull away after a few moments at the sound of Stiles's dad honking the horn.

Rolling his eyes, Stiles says "Guess the old man wants to head out, i'll text you though, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Derek says smiling.

 

Stiles pulls him in for a quick hug, and then runs down off the porch, throwing a "Goodnight!" over his shoulder.

"Night!" Derek calls back, watching as Stiles climbs into the cruiser.

 

"You got it bad, kid." John says, pulling out of the driveway.

"Yeah, I know." Stiles sighs, ignoring his dad's laughter.

 

***

 

And, if when Stiles gets home and checks his phone and sees he has a text from an unknown number, and opens it to a picture of him and Derek cuddled up sleeping on his bed, all he sends back is a "Thanks, Laura".

 

And, if he has to talk himself out of making it his phone's lockscreen multiple times, well, no one knows but himself.


	11. Take On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Take on me (take on me),  
> take me on (take on me)"
> 
> \- "Take On Me" by A-ha

As Stiles walks into his dorm building (dropped off via John with the promise of calling a mechanic he knows to come pick up Stiles's Jeep later this week), Stiles walks down the hall to his room.

Inside, he's met with the sight of Derek, sprawled atop his loft bed, staring blankly at the ceiling.

 

"Derek?" Stiles says tentatively, making the other boy startle.

"Stiles! Hey, you're back."

"Yep, I am, and so are you? You okay? You were kind of...spacing out there a little."

 

Derek nods, and crawls down from his bed, "Yeah, yeah i'm fine. I was just thinking about these next couple of weeks before finals. And I just got in like 20 minutes ago and you weren't here yet so I was mentally debating texting you to see if you were on your way here yet."

 

"Aw, miss me jock-y?" Stiles says with a smirk.

"Maybe I did, nerd boy." Derek says raising an eyebrow and returning the smirk.

Stiles gapes slightly, because even if Derek's expression was an attempt at teasing, his words came out sounding incredibly earnest.

 

"I...missed you too Der." Stiles says, deciding to pull the guy in for a hug, which he returns with equal fervor.

He really did miss him. Not only because of his giant ball of feelings he has for the guy, but also because it was weird not being around him. Yeah, they texted occasionally, but they were both busy spending time with their respective families to really have full blown conversations.

 

"And yeah man, these next couple of weeks and finals week are going to suck balls, I have like 5 papers due already i'm sure." Stiles says pulling away from the embrace, albeit reluctantly.

Derek groans, "Ugh I know, I don't even want to think about it."

 

"Well, then don't think about it, and tell me all the things you did during the days you were Stiles free." Stiles says, plopping down on his bed gracelessly, patting the space beside him.

Derek rolls his eyes, and lays down in the space besides Stiles, and then smirks, "Well it was a lot quieter that's for sure."

"Hey!" Stiles squawks indignantly, taking his pillow and hitting Derek in the face.

 

Derek laughs, and tries to dodge Stiles hits, yelling "Okay! Okay! Kidding!"

"Better be!" Stiles laughs.

 

The rest of the day is spent laughing and talking, making up for the short period of time they were apart.

 

***

 

"My art professor is trying to kill me." Derek whines, bursting into their room.

"Well, hello to you too. My day's been okay, thanks for asking!" Stiles responds back sarcastically, making Derek roll his eyes.

 

"Hello Stiles." Derek says exaggeratedly, "But seriously! Look at this!" He exclaims, handing a paper to Stiles entitled "Final Project and Exam".

Stiles grabs it, and reads aloud:

" _Hello Students! Now, you may be wondering why this section wasn't  included on the syllabus and that's because I didn't want you all to work on it beforehand (NOT because I forgot to include it...). So, that being said, you will have_ _an actual exam along with this final project, but since this project is a little extensive, the exam will be an hour shorter than typical ones! Now, all of these I expect to be handed to me on the date of your exam, and the grading system for all this actually IS on the syllabus. Your project should include:_

 

• _6x8 watercolour painting of a landscape, can be either around the area, or from a picture online (But, it's been known that I give slightly better grades to those that make the effort to find a local landscape)_

• _8x10 oil pastel of a still life  
_

• _10x12 full body nude drawing or painting using any medium of your choice, of someone (yes, you have to ask someone to pose nude, but I know you college students, you all love to peacock your assets or you're all broke and would do anything for some money) and I want full nudity, except for the genitals. If you or your subject are overly uncomfortable with full nudity, they can wear some type of brief underwear, none of those long boxers some of you boys wear, and yes, any gender has to be toppless, no exceptions! It's an exercise on drawing the human_ _form, not a prerequisite for pornography! You'll all survive!_

 

_Also, all of these should be dated and signed in the bottom right hand corner, and the location, description, or name of the person should also be included if applicable!_

_You all will also be able to work on some of these during the next few class times we have left!_

_Love and Crayons,_

_Prof. Maguire_ "

 

"Love and crayons?" Stiles asks raising an eyebrow.

"The hell should I know she's clearly crazy! Why did I ever think taking studio art would be a good idea?"

"I don't know, maybe cos you're amazing at art? You'll be fine Der, I believe in you."

 

Derek sighs, and gives Stiles a small smile, "Thanks Stiles. I should probably start one of these now."

"Oooh which one are you going to do? The nude drawing? Who're you even going to draw?" Stiles asks, trying to tamp down on the jealous feeling rising in his chest at the thought of Derek drawing someone naked, probably some pretty model-like girl or super sculpted guy, maybe falling in love with them as he draws the lines of their form...' _And Stiles focus, Derek is talking_!' Stiles berates himself.

 

"Uh sorry what? Can you repeat that?"

Derek huffs good naturedly, "I said that I think i'm going to do the landscape now, because its not too cold outside and I have no other classes today, and that I have no clue who the fuck to draw, I don't want to draw anyone naked."

"Ohh gotcha." Stiles nods

 

"Yeah, so I think i'm gonna head out then." Derek says, gathering up his watercolor supplies.

"Woah, woah! Where're you going?"

"She wants a local landscape, there's a little field surrounded by a grove of trees about a twenty minute drive from here that I think will work, it even has some benches for people to rest on."

 

"Oh, okay. Do you...want to be alone or can I come too?"

"I mean, you can come, I don't mind, but what're you going to do the whole time?" 

"Uh...maybe read. I still have to finish up this novel for my English class, plus I just want to get away from this place for a bit, need a change of scenery."

"Okay, then i'm ready to go when you are." Derek says, putting his coat on.

 

Stiles follows suit, putting his on, along with a scarf and a beanie.

"You're not going to wear a hat dude? It's kind of chilly out."

"I'll be fine, Stiles."

"Okay, whatever you say." Stiles says, holding his hands up placatingly.

 

***

 

"Oh wow, this _is_ nice." Stiles says in awe, climbing out of the Camaro and following Derek to one of the benches.

"Mhm." Derek subvocally agrees, sitting down and setting up his supplies.

"Oh yeah. Art mode, so no talking?"

"You can talk all you want, I just probably won't very often...so not too different from the usual." Derek smirks.

 

"Oh hardy har. You enjoy your painting, jock-y art boy, i'm going to try and finish the last of this painfully boring book.

 

***

 

Almost 2 and a half hours later, Derek puts the final touches on the painting, signing and dating it, and putting the location down.

 

Glancing over at Stiles, Derek can't help but chuckle slightly, because the boy is sprawled haphazardly over his side of the bench, sleeping face covered by his open novel.

 

Shaking his bent knee slightly, Derek laughs again when the boy bolts upright, saying "I'm awake!"

"Right, yeah, so you were just trying to read the book through osmosis?" 

"Oh hush you, now where's this painting? Can I see it?" Stiles asks eagerly.

 

Derek holds it up, and tries not to preen at Stiles's sounds of awe.

"It's so good Der!" Stiles exclaims, taking in the painted trees, some with no leaves, some still clinging onto theirs. The varying shade of orange leaves contrasts beautifully with the yellow-brown of the grass in the field, the golden yellow-orange mixed with blue tones of the sky tying it all together.

"Thanks Stiles." Derek says bashfully.

 

"You're welco- hey! Der you're shivering! I told you to wear a hat!" Stiles exclaims, taking his beanie off and placing it on Derek's head.

"What? Stiles, i'm fine. Take this, it's yours." Derek says starting to take the beanie off.

 

"You keep that hat on Derek Hale! You need it more, my head's been warm this whole time, it's yours's turn.

Derek thinks of another head of his he'd like Stiles to warm... _and no! Bad brain! Stop those thoughts right now_!' Derek yells internally.

 

"Fine, i'll keep it on." Derek huffs, adjusting the hat.

"You look cute with a beanie, you should invest in some." Stiles says smiling.

 

"Yeah?" Derek asks, hoping the excuse of the cold will help hide his blush.

He can't help but notice how nice Stiles eyes look in the fading afternoon sun. They good golden, ethereal. God, he's beautiful.

 

Stiles nods, and then stands, "Well, I don't know about you, but my ass is going numb, and my stomach's empty, so if you're finished we should head back. Maybe order some pizza?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Derek says standing, grabbing his supplies and walking over to the Camaro.

As he's putting his stuff away in the trunk, he's startled by a sudden, violent sneeze. Huh. Probably allergies.

 

***

 

It's two days after Derek went to the grove to paint when he realizes that his violent sneeze was most definitely not allergies.

 

"Dude, you coming to class? It's 11:20, class starts in 25 minutes." Stiles asks Derek, who's still buried in his blankets.

"Mmfgh." Derek groans unintelligibly.

"What Der? I'd like to consider myself well-versed in your mumbles by now but I can't even decipher that one."

 

"I said," Derek says sitting up, "I feel like death, so i'm staying here."

"Oh wow, you sound like shit. I told you that you should've worn a hat a couple days ago!" Stiles chastises.

"I know, don't rub it in." Derek says, voice sounding off due to his stuffy nose.

 

Stiles rolls his eyes, and throws his backpack down.

"What're you doin? You'll be late to class?" Derek asks confusedly.

"Yeah well that doesn't matter, i'm not going." Stiles says matter-of-factly.

 

"Wha? You can't skip! Finals ar'soon!" Derek protests.

"Yeah, which means i'll just be missing out on a few review seshes, not a big deal. I can never focus during those anyway, I need to use my own methods to study." Stiles says shrugging.

"But-"

"But nothing. You are going to either stay up there or come down and lay on my bed and rest while I go to the health services building and get you some medicine, and then go and get you some chicken soup from the memorial union store. No room for argument!" Stiles emphasizes with a pointed finger.

 

"Fine." Derek huffs, clumsily climbing down his bed and then flopping down unceremoniously onto Stiles's own.

 

"Good. I'll be back." Stiles says, running a hand through Derek's hair before leaving the room.

 

***

 

About 20 minutes later, Stiles returns, laden with a bag full of various medicines, tissues, a thermometer (because they don't have one in their dorm and Stiles wants to make sure Derek doesn't have a fever), cough drops, a few Gatorades, and a few containers of microwavable chicken noodle soup.

 

Setting the items down on his desk, Stiles walks over to Derek, careful to avoid the mountain of used tissues next to his bed, "Hey, i'm back." he says softly.

Derek just lets out a small grunt in reply, cracking open an eye.

 

"I bought a thermometer so i'm going to take your temperature okay?"

At Derek's nod Stiles works on getting the thermometer out of the packaging, a much tougher feat than one would think.

Once freed from the plastic cage it was in, Stiles takes the thermometer and turns it on, "Open." he instructs, placing it under Derek's tongue when he does so.

 

When it beeps off after a minute, Stiles takes the device out of Derek's mouth and reads it, "Well good news, you don't have a fever! Which mean's this is most likely just the common cold. So, i'm gonna give you some of this Nyquil I got, and then let you rest okay?"

 

Derek nods, so Stiles sets off on opening the bottle of Nyquil, another misleadingly difficult feat, and pours out a dose into the little cup it comes with.

"So I know this tastes like crap," Stiles says brandishing the cup of liquid, "So here's a Gatorade to wash the taste down." 

 

Derek swallows down the medicine, wincing at the taste, and chases it with a small sip of Gatorade, and a quiet "thank you."

Stiles gives a small smile, "S'no problem Derek. Are you hungry? I can heat up one of the soups?"

Derek shakes his head, looking sleepier by the second.

 

"Okay, well the Nyquil will knock you out for a few hours, so you can try eating something when you wake up, sound good?"

Derek nods, and then grunts, patting the spot next to him on the bed.

"Okay, okay, just let me clean up these tissues and grab my laptop." Stiles responds with a grin.

 

Cleaning the tissues, Stiles drags their small trash bin over to the bed, and places a box of tissues on the dresser near the headboard area.

Then, he grabs his laptop, and a few of the books he got from the library, deciding to try and crank out a few essays while Derek sleeps.

 

Sitting down on the bed, legs in front of him, Stiles smiles when Derek curls into his chest, laying his head in the area between his chest and stomach.

Stiles runs his hand through Derek's hair a few times, and then remembers "Hey Der, did you tell your boss you won't be able to do your shift at the library? And tell your coach you won't be making practice?"

 

Because him and Derek did find on-campus jobs within the first month of college, so they'd have some money.

Derek works a few days a week for a few hours down at the campus library, and Stiles works a few days a week for a few hours down at the campus store.

Not really all that exciting, but hey it makes them money so it's not too bad.

 

"Emailed." Derek mumbles sleepily.

"Okay." Stiles says, shooting an email off to his own boss.

 

***

 

Stiles spends the day writing essays, finding the sound of Derek's soft and slightly muddled from sickness breathing to be really soothing and helpful with making him focus.

Any time spent not writing essays is spent eating or trying to get Derek to eat.

 

Stiles thinks skipping class for two days is worth it though when at the following day's end, upon asking Derek how he's feeling, the shy smile and clear-sounding "Better, a lot better." he gets in response makes his heart lurch in his chest.

 

Stiles definitely thinks it worth it though when Derek brings him back some white chocolate chip cookies from the dining hall as a "thank you".

 

***

 

Derek has around 4 days before finals start, and 5 days before his art final.

Meaning Derek has less than 5 days to find someone to draw almost completely naked.

 

He doesn't want to like put an ad up or something because he's really not trying to gain the attention of some creep, and he doesn't want to ask family because gross or Erica, Isaac, or Boyd who are practically family because once again, _gross_. 

 

"You okay dude?" Stiles asks from where he's slumped over at his desk, highlighting what looks to be 98% of the text in his book, "You have your constipated deep in thought glare going on."

"My constipated deep in..what? No i'm fine, just stressing a little bit."

"About what?"

"I have less than 5 days before I have to hand in my final project for art and I've finished the other two parts but I still have the nude drawing left and have no idea who to ask."

 

"Oh..." Stiles trails off, looking like he's trying to talk himself up to something.

"That paper said the subject could wear like briefs to cover their uh, genitals right?" Stiles continues.

 

"Yeah." Derek answers.

"Oh, okay well um, if you're having trouble finding someone...I can do it." Stiles blurts, "I mean if that's cool with you." He hastily tacks on.

 

Derek tries to calm down his racing heart, taking a few slow breaths in and out, "You uh, want to? I mean i'm cool with it if you are. It'd definitely make my life easier." ' _And certain other parts of me harder'_ Derek thinks to himself.

"Yeah dude, it's fine, i'm cool with it." 

 

"Okay, okay...yeah. So, when do you want to so this?"

"Uh, I mean i'm fine with now, I could use a mental break from studying, but i'm fine with whenever."

"Yeah, okay, now's good."

 

"Okay, well then you set up your stuff and i'll go change, cos i'm kind of wearing boxer briefs so i'll just um grab a pair of tighty whities and yeah..." Stiles trails off, rifling through his dresser and heading to the bathroom.

 

As Derek sets up the stock he'll be using onto an easel, and grabs his supplies, he can't help but hear Laura's voice in his head repeating "gangbanged levels of fucked" on a loop.

 

***

 

 Derek hovers awkwardly on the desk chair by his easel until Stiles comes back.

"Okay, so uh, I should just strip now right?"

Derek just nods, not trusting his voice.

 

"Okay..." Stiles trails off, shrugging out of his red flannel overshirt, then pulls his red t-shirt  over his head.

When he starts unbuttoning his khakis Derek has to look away to try and gain some semblance of composure.

Derek gulps when he hears the sound of pants hitting the floor, and looks up to see Stiles take off his socks, before straightening up, naked save for his _definitely_ _tight_ , tighty whities.

 

"So uh, what position do you want me in?" Stiles asks, blushing when the double meaning of his words is realized.

He looks about ready to open his mouth to backtrack what he just said, but Derek cuts him off, "Uh how about taking your desk chair and just sitting." 

Stiles nods, doing as Derek says, and Derek feels like dying when the boy turns around to grab the chair, giving Derek the perfect view of his cute bubble butt through thin, white fabric.

 

Sitting down, Stiles looks at him expectantly.

"Okay, and then um, maybe lean forward a little, yeah good and then rest your arms on the upper part of your thighs and face your head towards me, yeah. Is that, are you comfortable?"

"Yep." Stiles says, nodding slightly, "Oh uh, do you think she meant no glasses when she said practically full nude? Probably right?"

"Probably." Derek agrees, and watches as Stiles takes his glasses off.

 

Derek's breath catches. He's only ever really seen Stiles without his glasses once, and that was when he was crying over not being able to get home to see his mom for the anniversary of her death, and even then it was only for a short period of time and Derek was too concerned about him to notice.

 

But now, Derek takes in the sight, noting how long Stiles's eyelashes are and how his eyes look just a bit more golden. Deciding he wants to capture the reflection in those beautiful eyes even more, Derek gets up, flicking on all the lights in the room, including Stiles's ridiculous baseball-shaped Met's lamp, "Still can't believe you bought this." Derek laughs.

 

Stiles just sticks his tongue out at him, "Yeah well it's coming in handy now isn't it?"

"Yeah, true." Derek concedes, sitting back down behind his easel.

 

"So are you starting now?"

"Mhm."

"Okay well, it's okay if I move a little bit but get back in position right? Cos you know I can't sit still for long."

Derek huffs out a laugh, "Yes Stiles, its okay, I wouldn't have agreed to this if it wasn't. Just try not to do it too often, okay?"

Stiles nods, "Yeah, I can do that.".

 

And so Derek begins.

 

***

 

A little over two and a half hours, multiple fidgets, and maximum amounts of blushing later, Derek finally sighs out "Finished."

"Yeah? Awesome!" Stiles says, standing up and stretching, making Derek's mouth dry up.

 

"Can I see dude?" Stiles asks, walking over to the easel.

Derek nods, and turns the easel around and stands, not sure that he can handle being at crotch level with Stiles, especially not when he's wearing underwear that leave little to the imagination.

 

"Oh wow.", Stiles gasps, "You made me look good!" He says, taking in the highly detailed full body drawing of himself, done in different tones of golden brown.

Derek preens slightly (read: a lot), "Yeah, well, it wasn't hard." He says shyly, blushing.

Stiles returns his smile just as shyly, "You flatter me Derek Hale."

 

Derek laughs, and goes over to his desk, grabbing Stiles glasses, "Here, put these on before you trip and break something."

"Har, har." Stiles says rolling his eyes, and then instantly proves Derek right when he trips over a stray shoe.

He just shoots Derek a glare, taking his glasses and putting them back on.

 

"Well, now that that's done, wanna help quiz each other on the Chem shit?"

"Yeah, you gonna put some pants on first though?"

"Oh I don't know," Stiles smirks, I think i'm pretty comfy.

 

Derek just rolls his eyes, and takes his notebook, playfully hitting Stiles on the ass with it.

"Hey!" Stiles exclaims smiling in disbelief, and takes his own notebook and hits Derek on the chest with it.

 

Derek just laughs, and plops himself down on Stiles bed while the boy himself pulls some flannel pajama pants and a blue t-shirt on.

Sitting down beside Derek, he asks "So, is your whole wardrobe flannel or...?" He trails off, shit eating grin on his face. 

Stiles just squawks indignantly, shooting him a glare with no heat behind it, "Yeah well, is your entire wardrobe shades of black?"

 

"Mm, most of it, but I do have a pair of pink boxer briefs somewhere." Derek responds back, smirking, and laughs when Stiles just blushes, and sticks his tongue out.

 

Needless to say they spend a good part of the night actually studying, but spend most of it trading teasing barbs and laughing.

 

***

 

When actual finals week hits, neither of them have much energy to even walk, let alone communicate, so much so that they've taken to texting each other even when they're less than 10 feet from the other.

 

Stiles sends him a picture of a poorly drawn smiley face with a wobbly frown, and writing on it that says "i'm suffering".

"Yes." Is all Derek can muster up the energy to send in return.

 

***

 

After a week and a half of death and sleep deprivation, Derek and Stiles walk out of their last final, their shared Chemistry one, and can't even muster up the energy to celebrate.

The pair just share a relieved look, and zombie walk back to their dorm, where they promptly pass out sprawled all over each other on Stiles bed, and sleep until it's dark and the moon's high in the sky.

 

***

 

Derek wakes up hours later to the sound of the "Cops" theme song blaring from somewhere near his ass.

As he becomes more coherent, (its a slow affair), Derek realizes the sound isn't coming from _his_ ass, but Stiles's. And then realizes it isn't coming from Stiles's ass at all, but his ass pocket.

 

"Stiles", Derek grumbles, "Your butt's ringing."

"Wha..?" The boy grunts in response, reaching for his pocket and grabbing out his phone.

 

"H'lo?"

" _Hey son, how'd your last final go?_ "

"It was okay." Stiles says, feeling more awake at the sound of his dad's voice.

 

 _"Ah, well that's good. You coming home tonight? It's getting late_."

"Oh yeah, yeah, dad! Me and Derek just like left our final and came back and haven't left the bed since."

" _Son! I don't need to know that_!"

 

Derek chuckles at the sound of John's outrage at Stiles's bad wording, being able to hear it clearly from where he's sprawled on Stiles's chest.

Stiles just hits him lightly on the shoulder for laughing.

 

"Dad! Not like that! Like we've literally been sleeping, I think this is the first time I've slept for more than 3 hours this whole week."

" _Oh okay...whatever you say son. Just, is Derek bringing you home? I gotta know if I should change out of my uniform into pjs or keep it on and come get you."_

 

Stiles raises an eyebrow at Derek, knowing he can pick up most of tne conversation where he's laying.

Derek nods.

"Yeah, he is dad, you can go on to bed."

" _Okay, well wake me up when you get home, I'll probably wake up anyways."_

"S'good way to practice that Sheriff alertness of yours." Stiles agrees.

John laughs, " _Okay well, see ya son, love you."_

"Love you too, dad." Stiles says and hangs up.

 

Stiles looks at the time on his phone reading 9:06 and groans, "Fuck! It's after 9 at night and neither of us have packed any of our shit!"

Derek groans in frustrated agreement, and gets up, grabbing a couple suitcases.

 

The pair, along with the rest of the University, have a little over a month off, something the college dubs "J-term". During this time kids can take study abroad trips or do service trips, or some like him and Derek, just go home and enjoy a month off.

 

The pair pack up a majority of their stuff into a few bags and suitcases, grumbling the whole time.

 

"Ready?" Derek asks after he closes the last zipper on his last bag.

"Yep." Stiles says, shouldering his duffel and grabbing his other suitcase.

 

Walking to the Camaro, it takes them the entire journey to the car to notice that it's snowing.

"Der, look!" Stiles crows, stopping to catch some snowflakes on his tongue.

"Oh huh." Derek says, suprised, holding a hand out to catch some, and then unlocks the car, throwing his bags inside, Stiles following suit. 

 

They make the drive back to town, stopping for food halfway, and Derek laughs as Stiles sings along to the Christmas songs playing on the radio.

 

***

 

Derek eventually reaches the Stilinski's, and turns to Stiles.

"Guess this is it." Stiles says.

"What? Stiles you'll see me in two days for Christmas Eve and day at my house."

 

"And...?" Stiles inquires.

"And?" Derek asks.

"And your birthday!" Stiles exclaims.

"Oh yeah, that."

 

"Yes "that". Be excited!" 

"I am excited, i'm just too tired to express my excitement."

"Yeah, yeah. Well it's late, so you should get home. Thanks for the ride! I'll see you!" Stiles says, climbing out, retrieving his mix-mash of bags from the back seat.

 

"See you!" Derek says, getting ready to pull out of the driveway when Stiles knocks on the window.

Rolling it down, he raises an inquiring eyebrow.

"Text me when you get home, so I know you got home safe, okay jock-y?"

"Yeah, yeah nerd boy. I will." Derek says with a smile.

 

He backs out of the driveway and watches as Stiles goes inside, feeling touched at Stiles request.

 

***

 

And, if when he gets home, and sends out a "Home." text to Stiles, and gets back a "Congrats jock-y." Followed by a "thanks for texting :)", and he smiles like a loon the whole way inside and up the stairs, well, Laura's the only one that catches him, shooting him a knowing look.


	12. And This Christmas Will Be, A Very Special Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And this Christmas,  
> will be  
> A very special Christmas,  
> for me"
> 
> \- "This Christmas" by Chris Brown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I wasn't planning on prefacing any of these chapters but I will this one. Because there's a slightly graphic retelling of a rape in this chapter.  
> If you think that will trigger you please skip it, i'll mark the part to skip over with "•".

It's the day before Christmas Eve, Christmas Eve Eve as Stiles likes to call it, and he's excited because he gets to see not only Derek tomorrow, but the rest of the Hales again.

And, Derek told him earlier in the week that Christmas is when all of the extended Hales come down, so the crowd will be even bigger this time around.

Stiles doesn't know whether to be excited, or nervous. He thinks he's a little bit of both. But, if these Hales he's never met before are anything like the ones he's met already, he thinks he'll like them.

 

Since the Hales loved his mom's apple pie recipe so much last time, Stiles decides to make another one of her recipes, vanilla-coconut gingerbread men.

While he's mixing the ingredients, he hears his doorbell ring, and wonders who it is, since Derek told him he was spending the day helping his mom make desserts, and his dad is working.

 

Wiping his hands off on a towel, Stiles goes to open the front door, revealing Scott. 

"Hey dude!" Scott says excitedly.

"Hey." Stiles says back flatly, walking back to the kitchen.

 

"Dude? You alright?" Scott shouts, closing the front door and following him into the kitchen.

"Oh, so _now_ you want to know how i'm doing." Stiles says matter-of-factly, going back to stirring the cookie dough.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Scott asks sounding confused.

 

  
"What it means, Scott, is that I've barely heard from you since Halloween! You weren't even there for my mom's..."

"Oh fuck Stiles! I can't believe I forgot that! I never ever forget dude, you know that! I don't even know why I did, I guess i've just been wrapped up in classes, and...Isaac."

"Yeah well, good Scott. Maybe _Isaac_ can be your new best friend!." Stiles yells, sprinkling some flour down onto the counter and laying the dough out.

 

"What?! Stiles don't be like that! I love you! You're like my brother! Isaac is...well Isaac okay? You're different."

"What, you don't want to stick your dick in me so i'm different?!"

"No! Dammit Stiles that's not what this is about and you know it! You and I both know that we consider each other too much of family anyways to even think about getting it up, like gross, dude."

 

"I know it's gross Scott, it's just...ugh! Leave! I was in a good mood and now you've pissed me off again."

"But...Stiles, please? I'm sorry! I know i've been a shitty friend the past few months okay? And i'm sorry. I promise that i'll be better, and try harder! Just, what can I do to get you to forgive me?! I'll streak naked through town! I'll...serenade your dad at the station wearing a dress! Just tell me!"

 

Stiles knows his resolve is failing. He's never been good at staying mad at Scott.

"Well, as appealing as both those options sound, I'll pass. Just, promise me you'll try not to go ghost on me again okay, Scotty? It hurt a lot. If it wasn't for Derek I think I would've gone out of my freaking mind."

"I promise I will Stiles! I swear!" Scott says, approaching Stiles timidly.

 

"Oh come here you puppy." Stiles says, laughing when Scott almost makes him fall over with his tight embrace.

"I love you Stiles." Scott mumbles.

"Love you too, Scott." Stiles mumbles back.

 

"So, now! How about you let me help with the cookies and you can tell me all about _Derek_." Scott says with an eyebrow wiggle.

"Firstly Scotty, it's not like that. Secondly, fine, but you eat any of the dough and you're kicked out of the kitchen. And thirdly, dude, don't do the eyebrow wiggle, that's so my thing." Stiles laughs.

"Fine, fine, whatever you say." Scott sing-songs.

 

Rolling out the dough, Scott helps Stiles start cutting out the cookie shapes with gingerbread man, boy, woman, and girl shaped cookie cutters.

"So, Derek huh...?" Scott trails off.

"Scotty! It isn't like that!." Stiles groans

"Oh come on Stiles! I've been watching you guys! I know there's something there! You guys were practically having sex through your  _matching_ Halloween costumes on the dance floor at the party!"

 

"It's... it's not. It, I. He doesn't like me like that Scott." Stiles stutters, putting the first full cookie sheet into the oven and starting it.

"Yeah okay, Stiles, and my name is John Jingle-Heimer Smith."

"Really? When did you change it?" Stiles asks in faux surprise.

"Stiles!" Scott groans.

 

"Scotty, just, drop it for now please?"

"Fine...but i'm not happy about it!" Scott sighs.

"Thanks, Scott."

 

"Wait! I'm invited tomorrow right?"

"Noo Scott, you and your mom are just expected to eat alone at home while your mom's boyfriend, your boyfriend, and your best friend all eat together somewhere else." Stiles says sarcastically.

"Wait really?!" Scott exclaims, sounding actually hurt.

"Oh my god Scott not really!" Stiles groans.

 

***

 

After the cookies are done, Stiles decides to decorate some to look like the Hales.

Laughing at the eyebrows he's putting on the "Derek" cookie, Scott looks over at him, "You've got it bad, bro."

"Fuck you Scott, you're so far up Isaac's ass you can lick his trachea."

"Mmm, only sometimes, he's more of a top than a bottom, you know?" Scott says smirking.

 

"My brain. It hates you. God, i'm gonna puke." Stiles whines, while Scott laughs until he cries.

 

***

 

"Stiles! Your leg bouncing is shaking the whole car son! Calm down!" John exclaims. Him and Stiles just arrived at the Hales, and Stiles is ready to have a panic attack.

"That Hale boy loves you, even if you're too oblivious to see it! And his family does too! Plus, a bunch of your friends will be there, _and_ Melissa and I. You'll live, son."

Feeling calmer at his dad's words, Stiles takes a deep breath, and sighs it out, "Yeah, okay. I've got this. Thanks dad." Stiles says, climbing out of the cruiser.

 

After ringing the bell, the door whips open, to reveal a grinning Laura who pulls him into a tight, (but careful because of the tray of cookies he's carrying), embrace.

"Stiles! My future brother-in-law! I've missed you!" Laura exclaims, while somewhere inside Derek grumbles out a "Laura!", making her and Stiles laugh.

 

Stiles heads inside, his dad following, greeting some of the Hales he can see, and is almost bowed over by someone latching onto his leg and yelling "Psychic Ice Cream Man! You're here!"

"Hey little lady!" Stiles exclaims back, handing the tray of cookies to Laura, and picking Violet up.

"I missed you!" The little girl says.

"Aw, I missed you too!" Stiles says, kissing her cheek and smiling when she giggles.

 

"Where's Derek?" He asks her, and turns around when she points behind him, coming almost face-to-face with a fondly smiling Derek.

"You can put me down now, Ice Cream Man." Violet says, running off when Stiles places her back on the ground.

 

Taking a better look at Derek, Stiles tries to unsuccessfully stifle a laugh, because Derek's wearing an ugly Christmas sweater that has an elf on it, with a 3-D faux fur beard sticking out from its chin.

"Wait, this isn't even the worst part." Derek says, pressing the bottom corner of his sweater, which makes the pom-pom on the elf's hat light up.

"Oh my god that is hilarious! How did they even manage to get you to wear an ugly sweater?"

Derek shrugs, "S'tradition." 

 

Stiles nods, taking off his coat, hanging it on the last empty coat rack nob, and brandishes his own ugly sweater, a red one with a green tinsel Christmas tree on it, complete with actual small baubles hanging on it.

"Wow, a true work of art." Derek says in mock awe, making Stiles laugh.

Finally, after shooting each other dopey smiles, they come together in a tight embrace, breaking away at the sound of Erica's cheerful "Hey lovebirds!"

 

"Catwoman!" Stiles exclaims, pulling her in for a hug, at the same time Derek grumbles "Erica."

"Oh lighten up Derbear! It's almost Christmas, and your birthday! Speaking of which, Stiles? Did you bring presents? Aren't you staying overnight?."

 

"Yeah, I did, they're in the car, i'll go get them." Stiles says, waving at Boyd, Isaac, and Scott from where they're perched in the doorway to the living room.

"I'll help." Derek says, putting his coat on and following Stiles.

 

"So I uh, felt a little weird getting all of your family stuff because I know them, but I don't really _know them_ , so I only bought stuff for my dad, Melissa, Scott, you, Erica because she'd be pissed if I didn't, and Violet. That's okay right?" Stiles asks, feeling uncertain as he takes one of the bags of presents out of the car.

"Yes Stiles, that's more than fine." Derek chuckles, grabbing the other bag of presents, "They didn't get you anything either, I don't think."

"Oh okay, cool." Stiles says sounding relieved.

 

Almost as soon as Stiles and Derek put the presents away in a hall closet " _Vi still believes in Santa, so we hide the presents here and then my dad puts them around the tree after she goes to bed",_ Talia calls them all to dinner.

'Here goes nothing' Stiles thinks, bracing himself.

 

***

 

Stiles heads into the dining room, happy to see that Derek reserved the same seat next to him as last time.

After everyone's seated, Talia makes introductions for him, Melissa, Scott, and John.

By the end of it, Stiles now knows Derek's Aunt Mae, Uncle Joe, Aunt Lucille, Aunt Josephine, cousin Tom, cousin Caroline, cousin Janice, and Uncle Tim.

 

"Alright everyone, in lieu of a proper grace, let's all raise a glass in a toast to good food, good family and friends, and a good year!" Talia says, raising her glass, as everyone, even Violet who raises her kid's cup, cheers in toast, clinking their glasses around and taking a sip.

"Now, let's eat!" Talia exclaims, prompting many "hell yeahs!" and "whoops!", from the various Hales.

 

It isn't until halfway through the meal, when conversation is flowing and smiles are abound, that the doorbell rings.

Ben, being closest to the door, gets up to answer it, and when he comes back, a man Stiles has never seen before is beside him.

 

"Peter?!" Talia exclaims, while Derek tenses.

"Mom", He whisper grumbles, "You told me he was in Ireland again!"

"What, not happy to see me, Nephew?" Peter says to Derek, taking a seat in a chair Ben produces from practically thin air, taking the plate he suddenly hands over too.

 

"Peter, behave." Talia chastises, "Everyone, this is my brother, Peter. Peter, this is Stiles, Stiles's dad John, his girlfriend Melissa, and her son, Scott.

"Oh well, nice to meet you. Always love seeing new faces." Peter says with a smile that makes Stiles just feel dirty.

 

Everyone goes back to eating their meals after the disturbance is over, and Stiles is just finishing the food on his plate when Peter asks, "So, Stiles, are you a new fling of Derek's? I've gotta say Derek, it's been a while. What, 4, almost 5 years?"

Derek visibly tenses, and Stiles looks at him in concern.

 

"Well, Derek, better hope he's not like Kate! That was a mess!" Peter says.

At this, two things happen.

Talia stands up in outrage and shouts "Peter! Have you no compassion?!"

And, as Talia rips Derek's Uncle a new one, Derek jumps up from his seat, and heads towards the stairs, ignoring everyone calling his name in protest.

 

Stiles just sits there, confused, and looks across the table at Laura for some type of clue.

"Derek...should probably talk to you himself. But not now, i'd say give him a little while, maybe until it's time for dessert, and then go up there and use those cute gingerbread cookies you made as a buffer." Laura says in suggestion.

Stiles nods, and finishes up his food, wondering who the hell Kate is, and why the mere mention of her made Derek react the way he did.

 

He finds some solace however, in how Talia makes Peter leave after dragging his very existence with her words.

 

***

 

After dinner, everyone gathers around in the living room to play games. Currently, it was charades, and Stiles couldn't focus at all, too worried and confused about Derek.

Halfway through the game, he feels a nudge on his shoulder, and looks over to see Laura, "I think it's been a good amount of time. Go and grab some cookies and head up there okay? I don't think he'll turn you away.

Stiles nods, and follows Laura's instructions, bracing himself as he heads up the third staircase leading to Derek's room.

 

Knocking on the door, Stiles hears Derek shout "Go away Laura!"

"Not Laura..." He says in response.

It's silent for a few minutes, and Stiles is about ready to turn around and head back down, when he hears a quiet "You can come in."

 

Pushing open the door, Stiles takes in Derek, glasses clad (must've got sick of the contacts), and almost buried in his covers.

"I brought some cookies I made." Stiles says in an attempted greeting.

"Okay." Derek says, sitting up in his bed, sliding over slightly in a clear invitation.

It isn't until Stiles gets closer, to the bed and sits down that he notices that Derek's eyes are red rimmed and puffy, and his face is shiny with dried tears. Oh god, this is definitely bad.

 

"Is that...me?" Derek asks, pointing to one of the gingerbread men on the plate Stiles's holding.

"Yep. I made ones for all your family members, or at least the ones from Thanksgiving! And then I made normal ones, so people can have more than one."

"That's sweet." Derek says, picking up the cookie version of himself.

"Literally." Stiles says, feeling slightly better when Derek snorts.

 

"Did you make yourself too?" 

"Yep, right here." Stiles says, showing off cookie him.

Derek laughs softly.

 

They spend the next half hour eating the cookies, and Stiles waits, giving Derek the time he deserves.

 

Finally, after another 10 minutes, Derek asks, "Did my mom send Peter home?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

 

Stiles nods, and then says "So...you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. You don't have to tell me anything, I won't be mad. I'm just here to check up on you. Just know, that I'd never judge you Derek, ever, because you've never once judged me, at least not seriously."

Derek nods, "I...want to. I've wanted to for a little while, but i've been bracing myself for it. It's not the best story. But, i'll tell you, if you'll listen. It'll probably take me a while to get it all out, so...be patient."

"Of course Der, anything." Stiles says seriously.

 

"So. In 9th grade, after I made first string on the football team as a freshman, I noticed one of the senior cheerleaders always watching me. Her name was Kate Argent. One day, she finally approached me at practice, or well, it was more like cornering me. She said she thought I was cute, and me being a little freshman kept focusing on how cool it was for a senior girl to like me, not how weird or slightly wrong it was.

So, we hung out a few times, went to the movies, went out to eat, stuff like that.

And, she kept pressuring me to have sex...but I didn't feel ready, and she told me that was fine, she'd wait. Then, one day I invited her, or more like she invited herself, to come hang out at my house. The only people here were me, Ben, Violet, and my Aunt Mae who was babysitting them. But I felt fine, because it was later in the day, and I knew my mom would be coming home from work soon anyways.

So, then Kate asked to see my room, and I showed her, it was my old one downstairs. My parents renovated up here after everything, because I wouldn't go back in the bedroom. They knocked the wall down and turned it into an ensuite bathroom for the neighboring bedroom.

And...and then she pushed me down on the bed...and, and.." At this Derek stops.

 

Stiles tries to determine whether his touch would be welcome right now, but thinking back to the times him and Derek have cuddled, decides to at least try, and lightly grabs one of Derek's hands, shoulders slumping in relief when Derek tightens the grip, seeming to ground himself.

 

•

 

"She...she tied my hands to the headboard with the scarves she was wearing, using some complicated knot, and then took off my pants and underwear, and rubbed me until I was semi hard, saying she wasn't going to stop until I was at least fully hard, and then after I was, she took her underwear off...climbed onto me... and raped me.

I...tried yelling, but she gagged me with her underwear.

 

Eventually, my mom got home and went to check on me, and she walked in and saw me like that, Kate on top of me, me crying, and called the cops after she restrained her.

Your dad was the one that actually showed up...I know he remembers, and my mother asked him not to tell you so I could myself.

 

•

 

And so, Kate was put on trial for raping a minor, and is serving a life sentence, because I guess she had a past statutory rape incident in her old hometown...and that's it, I guess." Derek finishes, trying to stave off his tears.

 

"Derek..." Stiles says softly, speechless. He pulls the guy in for a hug, rubbing his back as he sobs.

"No one else knows about this except my family and Erica, Isaac, and Boyd. Her brother Chris helped cover the story up, saying she moved to another town, and then moved away himself." Derek mumbles wetly into his shoulder.

 

"Derek, I, I'm so incredibly sorry you ever went through this, which I know means nothing. But something that does is that I want you to know that i'll never think of you any differently, any less now that I know this. You're amazing Derek, inside and out, and i'm so happy and lucky to have you in my life and nothing is going to change that."

 

At this, Derek clutches him impossibly tighter, and says "Thank you." Into his shoulder.

 

"For what?" Stiles asks.

 

"For everything." Derek responds.

 

***

 

After Derek calmed down and started feeling a little better, they separated from the embrace, moving to cuddle instead, and have been since.

 

That is, until there's a knock on the door.

"Derek?" Talia says behind the wood.

"Come in." He says.

 

Talia walks in, smiling fondly at the scene in front of her, "You feeling better Der? Everything okay? Cleared up?"

"Yeah." Derek says, shooting Stiles a quick, fond glance.

"Oh good! Well, I just wanted to tell you two that everyone's heading off to bed, and wanted to check up on you."

 

"Okay, goodnight mom."

"Goodnight Der. Stiles? Good night, and thank you."

Stiles just nods in understanding, "Goodnight Talia."

 

Once she heads back down, Derek sits up and stretches,"You sleeping in here?".

"Yeah...ugh dammit." Stiles groans.

"What?" Derek asks concerned.

"I forgot to grab my overnight bag when we went out and grabbed the presents."

 

"Oh okay, well I have a spare toothbrush up here, and can give you some pajamas to wear."

"Okay, yeah, that works. Why don't you get that stuff together and I go say goodnight to my dad? I won't hear the end of it if I don't."

"Sounds good." Derek says, heading to his dresser while Stiles heads downstairs.

 

Reaching the second floor, Stiles sees Nathan about to go into his room, "Yo Nathan, you know which room my dad's in?" He whispers.

"The one behind you and to your right." He points.

"Thanks dude." Stiles says, heading to the door, but is stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

 

Stiles turns around, and his met with all of Nathan's 6'4 glory.

He gulps. Never in his life did he picture being vaguely terrified of a guy wearing a red sweater with reindeer humping on it.

 "Oh, and Stiles? I know you guys aren't together, but just for future reference, if you hurt him, i'll cut your dick off. Okay?"

Stiles nods, gulps, and says "I would let you, if I ever hurt him."

Judging by Nathan's impressed smile and pat on the back, Stiles figures he said the right thing.

 

After Nathan goes into his room, Stiles knocks on his dad's door, opening it at the "come in."

"Stiles?" John says from where he's laying in the bed, the sound of running water coming from the bathroom, presumably from Melissa.

 

"Hey dad, just, wanted to say goodnight."

"Oh, well, goodnight son. Oh and, did you and Derek...talk?"

"Yeah and, I uh understand why you didn't tell me. I'm almost glad you didn't. It wouldn't have felt right coming from you and not him."

 

John nods, "Yeah son, i'm glad you're in the know now though."

"Yeah, me too. But um, i'm going to head back upstairs and go to bed, so, night dad."

"I don't have to give you the talk again do I?"

 

"God dad no! And even if that was the case, which it's not, it definitely wouldn't be tonight, not after everything."

"Yeah, true. But, goodnight son, love you."

"Love you too dad. Tell Melissa I said goodnight too." Stiles says leaving, heading back up the stairs.

 

Derek's standing by the window when he gets up there.

He walks over beside him, and looks out the window too, "Oh wow." He says, seeing how you can see the stars almost perfectly from the window, the lack of light pollution in the preserve making them seem to shine brighter.

"I got you clothes and a toothbrush, left them on the bed."

 

Walking over to it, Stiles smiles when he sees that the pajama pants are batman printed.

He doesn't bother going to the bathroom to change, Derek's seen him almost naked now anyways, and just shrugs on the black t-shirt and pulls up the pants, before going to brush his teeth.

 

When he gets back, Derek is already laying under the covers, glasses off and on the bedside table.

Stiles slides in beside him, taking his own glasses off, placing them on his bedside table.

 

After, he turns onto his side, looking at Derek's slightly blurry face.

He moves back onto his back, and moves closer to Derek, "Well?" He whispers, gesturing to his chest.

Derek lets out a quiet laugh, and snuggles over, laying his head on Stiles chest.

 

Stiles looks over at the alarm clock on the bedside table, and watches as it blurrily switches from 11:59 to 12:00.

"Happy Birthday Derek." Stiles whispers.

"Merry Christmas Stiles." Derek whispers back.

 

***

 

Stiles wakes up to the sound of a camera going off, accompanied by giggling and feels a sense of deja vu.

"Go away, Laura." Derek grumbles from Stiles chest.

"No can do little bro, this is just too precious. Also, it's time for presents! So get your butts up!" She shouts, heading back down the stairs.

 

Stiles puts his glasses on, and gets up to stretch, Derek mirroring him.

"Ready for even more craziness?" Derek asks, heading down the stairs.

"Hell yeah." Stiles responds back enthusiastically.

 

***

 

After presents are exchanged, and the room looks like a wrapping paper tornado tore through it, Stiles only has Derek's gift left to give, and vice-versa.

 

His dad almost cried over the free prime rib meal coupon for the local steakhouse he tucked away in the new wallet he gave him, and Stiles responded back with equal happiness at the new Mets sweatshirt and $20 he got in return.

Melissa thanked him repeatedly for the voucher to the local spa, and Stiles hugged her for the tupperwear container of her homemade churros and a handmade scarf she gave him.

Violet shrieked enthusiastically at the Batman figurine he gave her, and he got a very loud, slightly wet kiss on the cheek in return.

Scott high fived him for his new Playstation game, and Stiles high fived him back for his.

And Erica tackled him into a hug at her new pair of red high heels, and Stiles hugged her back just as hard for his new black Adidas sneakers.

 

So now, all that's left is Derek, and Stiles is nervous. 

He got him two gifts, one he's going to give him later on in the day when Talia brings out his birthday cake, and one he's going to give him now.

Stiles though, is slightly comforted by the fact that Derek looks just as nervous.

 

He hands the box to Derek shyly, and takes the one Derek hands to him.

"You first." Derek says.

"Okay.", he replies, ripping the paper and taking the lid off.

 

Inside, there's a forest green henley, with a sticky note attached that says "forest green is definitely your color." 

Stiles smiles, thinking back to their first mall trip, and takes the henley out, which reveals a pair of Batman-patterned fuzzy socks, and underneath it all, is a drawing of what looks to be Batman.

Taking it out, Stiles can't help the grin and laugh he lets out, because it's not just a drawing of Batman, but it's a drawing of _him_ as Batman, glasses and all.

 

"I'm so getting this framed." Stiles says, holding it up so everyone that's watching them can see it. (And when he says everyone he means _everyone_ , seriously the whole family and all their friends are watching their whole exchange like its the best thing ever).

Laura coos, and grabs it, passing it around.

 

"I love all this, thank you Derek." Stiled says fondly, going to pull him in for a hug, but Derek leans back, "Wait, there's something in the socks." He says

"What..?" Stiles mumbles, grabbing the socks.

 

He looks through the left and finds nothing, but when he looks in the right he finds...tickets.

 Oh god. Not just any tickets.

"You got me Mets tickets?!" Stiles practically screeches, gaping in awe.

 

"Yeah." Derek mumbles, "They're for a game in the middle of June though, when they're playing the Dodgers. I tried to get an earlier game but they were sold out already."

"Derek?! Seriously?! You could've gotten me tickets for a game 20 years from now and I still would be excited! Holy crap Der! Thank you!" He exclaims, pulling Derek in for a tight hug.

 

"You just made my gifts to you look soo shitty wow." He mumbles into Derek's shoulder, making the guy laugh.

"I doubt it." Derek says pulling back from the embrace.

 

"I don't know..." Stiles trails off, handing Derek the present.

 

He opens it to reveal a black beanie with a note attached reading "so you won't have to get sick anymore, AND it matches your aesthetic.". 

Derek just rolls his eyes, giving the boy a smile.

 

Derek lifts the beanie up, to reveal a book.

Not just any book though.

"You did not get me the 400th Anniversary edition of Don Quixote in the original Spanish! Stiles! What?!"

"That's not everything. Open the book." Stiles laughs, dodging Derek's hug attempt.

 

Derek opens the book to where something is sticking out, and reveals a navy blue braided bracelet, with a brass anchor shape on one end, and a loop on the other. When Derek looks closely he notices that the little loop and the rope attached to the achor are made of intertwining dark blue, white, and dark red cotton cords.

Derek realizes after a moment that it's a bracelet.

 

It's uh, a brand from Rhode Island? On the East Coast? They're all hand made and they're really nice, and I thought hey it matches the both of our aesthetics so..." Stiles trails off rolling up his shirt sleeve to reveal where he's wearing a matching one, "It's a little lame, I know." 

 

"You got him a friendship bracelet! Oh my god!" Laura coos, everyone subtly agreeing.

 

Stiles blushes, "Well uh-"

Derek cuts him off with a tight hug, "I love it Stiles, all of it so much. Thank you."

"You're welcome Der." Stiles mumbles into his shoulder.

 

"Alright everyone! Now that the show's over who wants to help make pancakes?!" Talia announces, heading into the kitchen, the majority of the crowd following.

 

Derek pulls back from the embrace, "So, how do I put this on?" He asks.

"Oh, right! So you go like this," Stiles says, wrapping the bracelet around Derek's wrist, happy to see it fits, "and then take this end", he grabs the anchor part, and then loop this over these" he finishes, taking the other end with the fabric loop and and looping it over the left anchor arm, over it's crown, and then over the other arm, until it rests in the middle on the anchor's shank.

 

"Oh huh. That's cool, i've never seen a bracelet like this. Can I like shower with this or will it ruin it?"

"Yeah, that was one of the things I liked about it. And, I wouldn't reccomend it since it's cotton so it'll get gross pretty fast, but you can get it wet if it happens on accident. And, since it's cotton you can just put it in a bowl with laundry detergent and let it sit for a while and it'll be clean."

"Oh, okay."

 

Stiles smiles at him, and Derek returns it.

The pair sit there, smiling dopily at each other, until Laura comes into the room and yells, "Hey lovebirds! Pancakes are ready!"

"Ooh yes! Food!" Stiles crows, heading to the dining room, Derek laughing, trailing behind him.

 

***

 

Everyone spends the rest of the day with each other, laughing, trying out their new gifts, and marathoning Christmas movies.

Derek, Stiles, Isaac, Boyd, Erica, and Scott all go downstairs to the game room and lounge, where there's a pool table, a television and couches, darts, and an ancient pinball machine.

 

"Play me in pool?" Derek asks him, grabbing a cue.

"Oh, uh, i've never actually played before?" Stiles says uncertain.

 

"Really?" Derek asks in disbelief, "guess i'll have to teach you then."

 

And that's how Stiles ends up thinking steadily about his dad and Melissa making out for a good hour, to try and avoid popping a boner while Derek is basically plastered to his back, whispering instructions in his ear.

 

Eventually, the day passes by, and soon Talia is yelling down the stairs, "Hey everyone! It's time to honor the birthday boy!"

 

Everyone trails upstairs, and heads into the dining room where the Christmas decor is now replaced with party decorations, complete with a "Happy Birthday Derek!" banner.

 

Derek takes a seat at the head of the table, and Stiles takes the one to the left of him, Laura taking the one to his right.

There's boxes of pizza from the local pizza place Uncle Tony's on the table, and everyone digs in, until the boxes are nothing but grease-stained cardboard.

 

Pizza gone, Talia heads to the kitchen, carrying out a large white frosting covered cake, decorated with round rainbow sprinkles and blue piped icing on the corners, "Happy 19th Birthday Derek" written in the same blue icing in the middle of cake.

Talia lights the 19 individual candles, and everyone sings Derek happy birthday, as he blushes.

 

Song over, Derek blows out the candles, and everyone claps.

 

Then, the cake is distributed, with Derek getting the biggest piece, and everyone digs in.

"Happy Birthday Danny Zuko." Stiles says, booping Derek on the nose with a frosting-covered finger.

Wiping the frosting off with his thumb and then licking it off with his tongue, Derek responds back, "Thanks Sandra Dee."

 

Laura coos so much she almost falls out of her chair.

 

***

 

Later that night, the non-Hales and non-permanent Hales head out, exchanging goodbyes and hugs.

 

John loads the cruiser up again with more leftovers, while Stiles stands on the porch with Derek.

"Happy Birthday Derek." He says, handing him another small box.

"You got me another present?" Derek asks, taking it.

 

"Not another present, those were both for Christmas. This is for your birthday."

Derek grins, and tears the paper off the box, opening it.

Inside, is a Mets keychain.

 

"Because even though you like the shitty Dodgers, you now have something that'll constantly remind you of me, and maybe seeing it daily will convert you...fingers crossed."

Derek laughs, and pulls Stiles in for another hug.

 

"Thank you, Stiles. For this and the other presents, and...everything. This was the best Christmas slash birthday i've had, so just, thank you.

"You're welcome Derek." Stiles smiles, pulling back from the embrace.

 

The pair talks a little more, and share another hug before the sound of Stiles's dad honking the horn breaks them apart again.

 

They part ways with the plans to hang out in a few days, go ice skating or something.

 

***

 

And as Stiles lay back in his own bed that night, he can't help but think about how Derek got him Mets tickets.

But not just Mets tickets, Mets tickets for a game during the summer. After the semester ends.

 

Stiles tries not to feel warm at how much it feels like a promise.

 

He doesn't succeed.


	13. Kiss Me, Beneath The Milky Twilight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kiss me,  
> beneath the milky twilight  
> Lead me  
> out on the moonlit floor"
> 
> \- "Kiss Me" by Sixpence None The Richer

It's been almost a week since Christmas, and tonight is New Year's Eve.

Erica is throwing a party at her house, and anyone is invited.

 

Stiles hasn't hung out with Derek since Christmas, but not for lack of trying.

It seems that since his family hasn't seen him in a while, they're determined to make up for lost time by hanging out with him.

The movies with Laura, a concert with Cora, cards and beer with Nathan, tea party with Violet...you name a Hale, Derek has done some type of activity with any of them in the past week.

 

But now, Stiles finally gets to see Derek.

He's picking him up and bringing him to Erica's, and as Stiles hears the honk of the Camaro's horn, he can't help but smile in excitement.

 

***

 

"Oh man, Erica really invited everybody." Stiles says, taking in the line of cars going up and down the street.

"Oh yeah." Derek agrees, trying to find a parking spot.

 

***

 

After finding a parking spot all the way in south bumfuck, the pair treck to Erica's, wincing at the overly loud music that practically smacks them upside the head when they walk in.

 

They're greeted by the woman herself, who sounds slightly tipsy, "Hey! You guys came!" Erica shouts, pulling them into an embrace, "Here, I saved you guys a room, do whatever you want with it." She winks, handing them a key and sauntering away.

 

"Well. Okay! Wanna go up to the room and put our coats down?" Stiles asks, following Derek up the stairs when he nods.

Finding the room with a 3 on it to match the leopard print number keychain, Derek unlocks the door, and throws his coat down on the bed.

 

When he turns around, he's happy to note that Stiles is wearing the shirt he gave him, and tells him as such.

"Yeah well, you did say this was my color so..." He trails off with a grin.

Derek gives Stiles an obvious once-over, delighting in the blush it produces on the boy, and smirks, "Yeah. Definitely right." He says, heading downstairs.

 

Stiles reigns in his gaping expression, and follows Derek down a moment later.

 

***

 

"Don't forget Halloween." Derek warns, watching as Stiles takes a shot.

"Believe me, I won't, s'just a shot Der. I am not feeling like going through all that again."

 

Taking a swig of his beer, Derek feels emboldened, "Wanna dance?" He asks Stiles.

"Hell yeah!" The boy exclaims, taking his hand and dragging him to the makeshift dance floor in the living room.

 

From there, the night is a mix of laughter, mild drinking, and grinding.

At one point later in the night, when it's almost midnight, Isaac and Scott show up from somewhere, and Derek takes a break from basically dry humping Stiles through their clothes to go get another another beer with Isaac in the kitchen. Leaving Stiles and Scott to hang out in the corner of the dance area.

 

"You gonna kiss him at midnight?" Isaac asks smirking.

"I want to, but what if it makes things weird?" 

"Derek, he was basically riding your dick through your jeans on the dance floor, I think you'll be fine."

 

Meanwhile, in the living room, Scott and Stiles are having the almost exact conversation.

"You gonna kiss him at midnight dude?" Scott asks.

"I mean...i'd like to. But do you think it'll make things weird?"

"Nah man! Derek's got a total heart boner for you dude! Plus, if it does suck, you can just brush it off as a tradition thing, like it's just a new years kiss dude." 

 

***

 

Somehow, time seems to speed by, and Stiles is still in the living room, Derek in the kitchen, when the countdown starts.

Scrambling, Stiles shoves his way to the kitchen, and crashes into someone, looking up and smiling when he realizes its Derek.

 

"I was just going to find you!" They say in perfect unison, laughing somewhat nervously.

 _5_!

They meet each other's gazes.

 _4_! 

They start to lean in to each other.

 _3_!

Derek cups Stiles's cheek.

 _2_!

Stiles places his hand on Derek's neck.

 _1_!

They lean in fully, and their lips touch.

 _Happy New Year_!

They kiss, gently at first, and then Derek nips Stiles's bottom lip, and the kiss turns harder, more insistent.

By the time they introduce tongues to the mix, they're interrupted by a girl yelling "Excuse me! Go make out somewhere that's not a doorway! I'm trying to get more booze!"

 

"Sorry." They both mumble, breaking apart.

 

Moment broken, the pair look at each other shyly.

Stiles bites his slightly swollen bottom lip, "Wanna dance again?"

"Sure." Derek says, taking his hand.

 

***

 

Stiles wakes up to the sound of a heartbeat under his left ear. ' _Derek's_.' He remembers. 

After their oh-so-good New Years kiss last night the two of them spent the rest of the night dancing, and eventually came up to the room to crash at around 2:00.

 

Now, it's currently 12:37 in the afternoon, and Stiles couldn't be happier.

He _finally_ got to kiss Derek, and Derek kissed him back! 

 

The man in question stirs underneath him, blinking open his eyes, and mumbling out a "Mornin."

"It's the afternoon actually, but it's the thought that counts." Stiles teases.

 

"Shut up." Derek groans good naturedly, sitting up.

"Make me jock-y." Stiles jokes, hoping that Derek will shut him up with a kiss.

Instead, Derek just rolls his eyes and gives him a smile, standing and stretching.

 

Huh. ' _Well maybe he wants to go slow._ ' Stiles thinks, thinking back to Christmas just a week ago and what he found out.

 

Well, that's fine, Stiles can do slow.

 

Because Derek's worth it.

 


	14. And When They Push You Down You Gotta Get Back Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And when they push you down  
> you need to get back up  
> And when they push you down  
> you need to get back up"
> 
> \- "Get Back Up" by T.I. and Chris Brown

It's been about a week since New Years, a week since him and Derek kissed, and although they haven't kissed again and Derek hasn't brought it up, they did hang out a few days ago.

 

On Wednesday they went and saw the new Batman movie, and Stiles rested his head on Derek's shoulder the whole time, Derek's arm wrapped around him.

 

Now, it's early morning on Saturday, and Stiles is once again nervous, ' _When am I not_?', he thinks to himself.

The reason behind his nervousness? Football playoffs start tonight, and Derek, along with the rest of the team, are playing in them, against another rival, Northern Rock University.

 

Because yeah, they've made it to the playoffs, of course they did. They've been amazing this whole season, and Stiles can count the number of times they suffered a loss on his left hand alone.

And, most people are chalking Beacon Hills University's success to a little known college freshman by the name of Derek Hale.

And Stiles agrees. Because he's been going to Derek's games since the very first one of the season and he's seen him in action. Derek is amazing, no ifs, ands or buts about it.

 

And, knowing all this, Stiles just rolls his eyes fondly at the text he just received:

Derek: " _Tell me i'm not going to blow it tonight. Please."_

Stiles doesn't even bother with giving a good response, knowing this'll go better in person,

Stiles: " _I'm coming over."_

 

Stiles gets Derek's " _ok_." as he's climbing in the Jeep, that thankfully got fixed a couple days ago. Although Stiles is going to really miss having an excuse to have Derek's fine ass cart him around in his fine-ass car.

 

***

 

Stiles rings the doorbell, and the door opens to reveal a haggard looking Laura, who's face melts into relief at the sight of Stiles.

"Oh good, you're here." She says sounding relieved, stepping back to let him in, "He's in full douchey nervous mode about tonight and not even _I_ can get through to him."

"Oh god, okay. He up in his room? I'll go see what I can do."

Laura nods, and Stiles climbs the stairs two at a time.

 

He doesn't bother knocking when he reaches the top, as the door is already ajar.

"Derek?" He asks.

"One sec." Derek says, and then walks out of the bathroom, shirtless and still wet, with just a dark blue towel wrapped around his waist.

 

Stiles tries really hard not to ogle, but judging by Derek's smirk he doesn't think he succeeds.

Sitting down on Derek's bed, Stiles resolutely stares at the wall in front of him while Derek changes behind him.

 

When he feels the bed dip beside him, he looks over to meet a thankfully now fully dressed Derek.

"So, I've heard that you've been enacting douche mode today."

"Laura." Derek grumbles, rolling his eyes, "I...just what if I blow it Stiles? The team'll hate me, the entirety of Beacon Hills University will hate me."

 

"No Der, that's where you're wrong. If you guys lose, the team'll probably be upset, yeah, but they won't hate you. No one will hate you. Your family and friends won't hate you. You're too amazing of a person for that to happen Derek. And just...if for some reason your worst fears come true and the whole town and University turns on you and hunts you down like a proverbial Frankenstein's monster, just know that you'll still have me. You'll always have me. I don't care if you guys lose and the reason is because you tripped over your own freaking feet. I...care about you to much to let that change what I think about you. And...yeah." Stiles finishes lamely, emotionally and physically winded from his mini rant slash ramble.

 

Derek, on his part, just pulls Stiles in for a tight hug and mumbles "You always know what to say to calm me down. I don't know what i'd do without you." 

"Ditto, jock-y, ditto." Stiles says making Derek laugh.

 

***

 

Stiles laments the gloves covering his hands that are preventing him from biting at his nails.

Because ooh boy is this game the very definition of a nail biter.

 

Every time it even looks like Beacon Hills is getting ahead, Northern Rock manages to get the ball back and score again.

Stiles is up in the stands of Beacon Hills University's football stadium, a massive thing that almost looks like it could pass as a pro level one.

He has Erica on his left, Laura on his right, and all the other Hales scattered above, below, and around them.

And Scott is somewhere to Erica's right with Isaac in tow.

 

Stiles watches on, the last 45 seconds on the clock for the fourth quarter ticking on when Beacon Hills gets the ball back and snaps, running a play that has Derek speeding down the field in an effort to catch a "Hail Mary" pass, and goes wild with the rest of the crowd when Derek catches it.

 

He's nearing the 10 yard line when one of Northern Rock's defensive members tackles him to the ground in a move so rough the whole stadium winces.

Stiles watches on, heart beating out of his chest as Derek struggles to get up.

 

All the team members, both of Beacon Hills and Northern Rock take a knee, and Derek's coaches swarm him.

Derek keeps pointing to his left calf, gesturing angrily at the Northern Rock player that tackled him.

Eventually, a medic comes, examines Derek and his calf, nods, and then Derek is being carted away on a stretcher, and hauled into an ambulance that's parked off at an entrance to the field, in case of emergencies.

 

Stiles, is frozen, and it takes Laura shaking his shoulder for him to realize his eyes had started to become a little blurry.

"Hey, Stiles, he'll be okay! It's a leg injury, not a concussion! But we're all heading to the hospital, I know Derek drove you in his car, but i'll give you a ride, okay?" Laura says, tugging him along.

Stiles just nods, too worried to speak.

 

He feels some type of vindictive satisfaction as he's nearing the exit, when he hears the announcer say there's an unnecessary roughness flag on Northern Rock player number 57.

 

***

 

Stiles lets his right leg bounce up and down like a jackhammer while he sits in the uncomfortable hospital waiting room chair.

The only people that have been allowed back to see Derek are his parents, which Stiles is slightly bitter about, but he doesn't have the mental capacity at the moment to argue the hospital's dumb protocols.

 

However, Talia did come back into the waiting room about 15 minutes ago, saying that Derek doesn't have a concussion, but they do think his left fibula is broken in a couple places, and that they were sending Derek for x-rays.

 

Stiles feels his phone vibrate, and sees that its a text from Erica, who stayed behind so she could still support Boyd.

Catwoman: " _They lost...by a touchdown. You better reassure the crap out of Derek that him getting hurt wasn't his fault and his injury isn't at fault for the team's loss, or he'll break down and probably spiral into a pit of self-loathing and never be able to get out. You're good at talking him down, I believe in you._ "

 

Stiles just sends back a simple heart emoji, knowing that Laura or one of the other Hales probably already texted her on Derek's condition.

 

Pocketing his phone, Stiles looks up to see Talia enter the waiting room again.

"So, his fibula is definitely broken, and they're giving him a cast as we speak. As soon as that's over with he'll be released." 

 

Stiles feels relieved that Derek's not hurt terribly, but is still worried about him. Hopefully he won't be too upset about the loss.

 

Fingers crossed.

 

***

 

Laura offered to drive him back to the Hale house, because after Derek walked out to the waiting room, crutch clad and dark grey almost black cast on his leg, and was hugged by all the Hales, he looked at Stiles, and quietly asked if he'd stay over. And of course Stiles said yes.

 

So now, Stiles and Laura are heading back to the stadium, to grab Derek's stuff he left in the locker room from the coach, including his car keys, and Stiles is driving the Camaro back to the Hale house.

 

"Sure you can handle it?" Laura asks, handing him the keys. 

"I hope so, Derek'll kill me if I scratch this thing, or crash it."

Laura shakes her head, "Nah, Der would never hurt you, he likes you too much."

 

Stiles just smiles shyly and blushes, climbing into the Camaro and starting the drive back to the Preserve.

 

***

 

As Stiles walks into the Hale house, legs still shaky from the nervousness of driving the Camaro safely, he's met with all the Hales in the foyer, giving him encouraging smiles.

"...Uh, what?"

Suprisingly, it's Cora who approaches him, clasping him on the shoulder, "He just found out that Beacon Hills lost...so good luck!" She says, the other Hales nodding along, shooting him smiles and thumbs up.

 

Stiles lets out a grounding breath, shooting them all a shaky smile, and heads upstairs.

 

Reaching the top of the third staircase, Stiles braces himself, pushing the slightly ajar door open the rest of the way.

"Derek?" He asks, heading towards the bed where there's a human shaped lump buried fully under the covers.

 

He gets a grunt in reply, so he toes off his shoes, and climbs in the other side of the bed.

"So, I drove your Camaro back here, and not one scratch was made!" Stiles says, trying the jumpstart the conversation.

 

He hears a sigh come from under the covers, and gets an idea.

Lifting his side of the covers, Stiles crawls under them and lays on his side, coming face to face with a miserable looking Derek.

 

"So, lovely weather we're having down under here huh?" Stiles jokes, in an attempt to get Derek to say something.

Instead, all he gets is an eye roll and a sighed out, "Stiles."

"Derek." He says mimicking his tone, "Ya gotta talk to me!"

"I don't "gotta" do anything!" Derek mocks, sitting up from under the covers, resting his back  against the headboard.

 

"You're right, you don't have to, but I know it'll make you feel better." Stiles says placatingly, sitting up as well.

"What's there to talk about? I make the play of the year and then got knocked on my ass by a brick wall with legs, broke my leg, and costed us the playoffs." Derek says matter-of-factly.

 

"Well, i'll give you a 4 stars out of 5 for the summary, because everything was pretty accurate, up until you said that Beacon Hills losing was your fault."

"It was my fault!" Derek shouts.

 

"No it wasn't!", Stiles shouts back, "Derek, you were fighting these guys tooth and nail the entire time okay? They were good. And so were you guys. It was pretty equally matched, that's why the scores were so close. You getting injured in the last 29 seconds of the game had nothing to do with you guys losing. Erica said they ran a play and then fumbled and lost the ball, giving Northern Rock the opportunity to score and win. That had nothing to do with you not being there. It was human error, it happens sometimes. And, Derek, I know you really wanted to win this year, but you still have 3 more years to try and win!"

 

"Yeah, if the coach wants me back on the team next year."

"Derek! Why the fuck wouldn't he?! You're one of the best players he's ever had! He'd be an idiot not to want you back!"

"I...ugh fine okay you're right like always." Derek grumbles.

 

"Derek, this was never about me being right, it was about making sure you don't fly down to South Self Loathingville, population: you." Stiles says, feeling relieved when that gets Derek to crack a smile.

"I just don't want you to feel bad about yourself Derek, you're too amazing of a person for that."

 

Derek smiles shyly, and then frowns, making Stiles concerned.

Before Stiles can ask, Derek says, "I can't try out and play basketball or baseball now though."

"Oh, well i'm sure the entire University will lament the loss of your ass in basketball shorts or baseball pants, but you've got another three years to do that too."

 

Derek just laughs, rolling his eyes, and hits Stiles in the face with his pillow, "Idiot." 

"You love it though." Stiles says, hitting Derek back.

 

"Eh, sometimes." Derek concedes, hitting Stiles again and starting an all out pillow war.

Stiles tries to ignore how his heart skips in his chest at Derek's reply, and instead hits him back.

 

***

 

And, if that night, Stiles lay awake, watching Derek sleep on his chest, and replays him saying "eh sometimes", with that cute smirk on his face, over and over in his head, well, that's only between him and the moonlight shining in through the window.

 

***

 

It's been about a little over a week now since Derek broke his leg and he's still not used to it.

Getting around is a bitch and a half, and if it wasn't for the elevator his house has, he would be couch bound 24/7, because there's no way he'd be able to make the trek all the way up the stairs to his bedroom with this cast weighing him down.

 

But, for all his bitterness, at least he has Stiles.

Stiles who, ever since Derek got hurt, has been around pretty constantly, helping him with things, or hanging around with him.

 

Today though, Derek doesn't know what Stiles has planned, due to the text he just received,

Stiles: "Hey! Do you have acrylic paint at your house?" 

Derek: "Yeah..."

Stiles: "Sweet! I'm coming over in a little bit, don't sit there with your pouty confused face, it'll make sense soon!"

Derek: "I'm not even going to respond to that."

Stiles: "You just did jock-y."

 

Derek just rolls his eyes fondly, and waits to see whatever Stiles has planned.

 

***

 

Around an hour later, there's a knock on his bedroom door, and he can probably guess who it's from.

"Come in!"

"Hey jock-y, how's the leg?" Stiles asks, walking over and plopping down on Derek's bed, making him bounce slightly.

 

"Still a pain in the ass, just like some people I know." Derek says with a smirk.

"Oh please, you love me!"

"Riiiight." Derek says sarcastically, making Stiles hit him on the shoulder.

 

Derek laughs, "I got out my acrylics for whatever thing you need them for, they're over on the desk."

"Oh yes!" Stiles crows, jumping up and going to grab them.

 

"Come sit in the desk chair" Stiles says, grabbing Derek's hand and pulling him up.

"Woah, woah hold on! You trying to make me fall?"

"I'd never let you fall, Der." Stiles says, shouldering Derek's weight so he can hop on one foot away from the bed.

"My hero." Derek says flatly, letting Stiles help him into the chair.

 

Stiles just flips him off, grabs the paints and brushes, and sits down on the patch of floor in front of Derek's legs.

"Oh wait!", he says springing up again, "Do you have some kind of mug or cup I can put water in?"

"Yeah, over on the bookshelf." Derek points.

 

Grabbing the mug, Stiles goes to the bathroom and fills it with water, leaving Derek sitting in the chair, confused.

 

"Okay, so" Stiles starts, sitting back down, "I have this idea, and I want to try it." He finishes, grabbing some paints and squirting them onto a palette.

 

"No one's signed your cast yet?" He asks, grabbing a brush and looking up at Derek.

"No, because normal black sharpie won't show up since the cast is so dark, so my mom was going to pick up those silver and gold ones on her way home from work today." 

"Ohh, well, you should tell your mom to pick up white and yellow paint pens instead." 

 

"Why?" Derek asks, grabbing his phone.

"So everyone's names fit into the aesthetic of what i'm about to do."

"...Which is what, exactly?"

"Oh huh, I still haven't said it! I'm gonna paint your cast Der."

 

"I...okay."

"Okay?" Stiles asks, holding a brush covered in paint up to the cast, ready to go.

"Yes Stiles, go ahead." Derek says, and then texts his mom Stiles's request.

 

***

 

Going on 3 and a half hours later, Stiles puts down his last paintbrush, and sighs out "Done."

"Wha..?" Derek snaps awake from where he was slumped backwards on the chair.

 

Stiles laughs, "I said, i'm done."

"Oh really?" Derek says, looking down, and wow, Stiles really went all-out.

 

Because on his cast, standing out against the dark grey almost black background, is a recreation of Van Gogh's "Starry Night".

"Holy crap Stiles", Derek says trying to turn his leg and seeing that the design wraps all the way around his cast, front to back. "You did this the whole way around?"

 

Stiles nods, "Yeah, I thought it'd look weird just on the front."

"This is amazing Stiles! I didn't know you could paint! Why didn't you take art this semester?"

"I...yeah, i've been painting since I was a little kid. It was something I did with my mom. I didn't paint for a long time after...yeah. I'm slowly starting to get back into it though. And I figured taking a class devoted to art wouldn't be that good since i'm still not fully comfortable with doing it yet. But I figured this was the perfect opportunity to try. This was something my mom used to do whenever I'd inevitably break something when I was younger. My classmates would all moon over how awesome my casts looked and all the intricate designs on them. We always saved them too. I think they're still up in the attic. It always made breaking a bone suck a little less and- sorry i'm rambling." Stiles says cutting himself off.

 

Derek justs gives him an encouraging smile, "It's okay. I like when you ramble."

"Yeah? Okay, i'm going to hold you to that the next time i'm talking your ear off." 

"Fine by me." Derek laughs.

 

***

 

That night, when Stiles heads home, full of the delicious lasagne Talia made, Derek is left propped up in the front doorway, waving, Starry Night cast now adorned with multiple signatures along bottom and top parts of the design that Stiles left intentionally blank.

Including one in scrawling handwriting that reads "Feel better jock-y <3 Stiles".

 

In Derek's opinion, it makes it look better than ever.

 


	15. Oh My God We're Back Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh my god we're back again,  
> brothers, sisters, everybody sing"
> 
> \- "Everybody (Backstreet's Back)" by The Backstreet Boys

It's been a week since Stiles painted Derek's cast, and he hasn't seen him since, because his dad decided to spring a surprise vacation on him, to go down South to Los Angeles for a few days.

So, needless to say, as Stiles drives Roscoe back to the University to start second semester, he's excited.

Today is an easy day, where he just visits his academic adviser at his designated appointment time, and chooses his classes, and the rest of the day is just for doing whatever.

Pulling into the lot and parking the Jeep, Stiles smiles as he lugs his suitcases out of the back, thinking of how happy he is to finally be able see Derek again.

 

***

 

"Honey, i'm home!" Stiles jokingly crows, shoving through the door to their dorm, and smiling at where Derek is perched on Stiles's bed.

Derek rolls his eyes fondly, "So, I didn't even think about how the hell i'm going to manage to climb up my bed with a cast on, so I hope you don't mind me sleeping in your bed every night until I get to switch to the boot." Derek rambles.

Stiles gives a shrug of badly-feigned nonchalance, "No complaints here dude, you're like a human space heater, s'nice."

 

"How was L.A.?" Derek asks, smiling fondly while Stiles rambles on excitably about his trip.

Yeah, Derek thinks, this semester feels like its going to be a good one. 

 

***

 

"So, what gen. eds did you pick?" Stiles asks Derek, where he's hobbling along slowly beside him on his crutches.

"History of South America and English 101, you?"

"Intro to Communications and uh...I took Studio Art."

 

"You did?! That's good, glad you've decided you're ready to get back into it." Derek says with a proud smile.

"Yeah, yeah." Stiles responds bashfully, "I just hope she doesn't give me the same crazy assignments she gave you guys."

 

"I hope she does." Derek says with a smirk.

Stiles hits him on the shoulder in retaliation.

"Hey! No hitting the incapacitated!" Derek whines, while Stiles laughs.

 

***

 

"So, how likely is it that you'll drive me down to Health Services to get the cast changed to a boot, so I don't have to hobble there?" Derek asks, watching as Stiles hangs up some shirts (all of which are flannel, of course).

"Hmm...I don't know, I do like watching you hobble places." The boy answers with a smirk.

"Stiles." Derek groans.

"Of course I will Der, when do I ever say no to you?"

 

"...When I ask you for some of your curly fries."

"Well yeah, but that's different. Curly fries are  _sacred_."

"Oh what, so i'm not sacred?" Derek asks with a mock-pout.

 

"Noo, you're godly, there's a difference." Stiles says matter-of-factly, smiling when Derek laughs.

 

***

 

"You're going to tell them to cut it in a way so you can save it, right?" Stiles asks from his perch on one of the examination room chairs.

"Yes Stiles."

"Good."

 

A minute later, a nurse walks in.

"Hello! I'm Nurse Jane. Here to get a cast off?"

Derek nods, "yeah."

"Okay, we just need you to have another x-ray done to confirm that you're ready to switch to the boot." She says, and then glances at Stiles, "Your boyfriend can stay here or come with you, either or."

 

Not bothering to correct her, purely because of the blush on Derek's face, (and maybe hoping he'll take a hint and finally talk about their not-so-chaste New Year's kiss), Stiles just nods, "I'll just stay here, Der'll be fine on his own."

Ignoring Derek's look of surprise, Stiles goes back to playing Dots&Co on his phone while the nurse helps Derek to the x-ray room.

 

A few minutes later, Derek and the nurse return.

"Good news! Your boyfriend gets to switch to the boot." The nurse says cheerily, helping Derek down onto a chair, putting gloves on, and setting up the small saw.

"Oh yay! I'm glad." Stiles says, still not correcting the nurse.

 

Derek just looks at him, blush on his face, and Stiles shrugs in response, smirking.

Then, the nurse startles them both from their reverie when she turns on the saw, "Ready?" She asks Derek, and at his nod starts cutting down the sides of the cast.

Stiles watches as after the sides are sawed, she turns the device off, and then removes the front from the back of the cast, and the back off the leg.

"Guessing you want to keep these?" She asks.

 

Derek nods. "Okay, i'll put them in a bag for ya, just let me get the rest of this off and get you in a boot.

After she places both halves down on the ground, Stiles watches the nurse cut through the lining underneath, and then cut off the fabric sleeve on Derek's leg.

"Alrighty, this may hurt a bit." She says, putting Derek's foot and leg in a light grey plastic boot, buckling and velcro-ing him in.

Derek, for his part, grunts in discomfort, until it's fully on.

 

"Okay, wanna stand up for me and try it out?" The nurse asks.

Derek nods, standing and practicing walking.

 

"Feel good?" Nurse Jane asks.

"Yeah, still hurts a little though.

"Oh yeah, a little ache is normal. It'll fade eventually, and if it's really bothering you some ibuprofen will help lessen it a good amount. It is a little ache right?"

"Yeah, it's a little ache." Derek nods.

 

"Alright well, my work here is done. I'm sure your sweet little boyfriend over there will go and getcha some ibuprofen at the store." She says, winking at Stiles.

Stiles blushes, "Oh of course, anything for my Derrie!" He says, shooting Derek a smirk.

"See?! The sweetest!" Nurse Jane says, giving Derek the halves to his cast in a plastic bag before shooting Derek a wink and leaving the room.

 

Once she's gone, Derek turns to him, raising his eyebrows, "Boyfriend..?"

"What? She assumed, I didn't feel like correcting her." Stiles says, blush on his cheeks.

 

Derek just rolls his eyes, and heads out of the room, Stiles on his heels.

"Well, _boyfriend_ , you gonna get me some ibuprofen or what?" Derek smirks.

Stiles laughs lightly, trying to ignore how his heart skipped at Derek calling him 'boyfriend', "Whatever you want _honey_."

 

***

 

"So...Isaac may or may not have invited him and Scott over to our dorm to watch the Superbowl...and Boyd and Erica may or may not have invited themselves too." Derek says sheepishly, not meeting Stiles's eyes.

 

"What?! Derek!" Stiles exclaims in disbelief, "There's barely enough room for you and me, there's definitely not enough room for 4 other people!"

"I know! I tried telling them that but they wouldn't listen."

 

"Well, they're gonna have to bring their own things to sit on, because me and you can squeeze on one bed and another pair of people can squeeze on mine but that's it."

 

"Isaac and Scott said they're bringing some giant bean bag chair they both fit on."

"Oh, well fine then."

 

"You're not...mad?" 

"No...I mean I wish they asked me too or told me too, whichever. And they better bring some food, but nah i'm not mad. One of them is my best friend and the others are good friends of mine by now too."

"Oh, okay." Derek says, smile coloring his tone.

 

***

 

"I call Stilinski's bed!" Erica yells, bursting into the room, Boyd, Isaac, and Scott trailing behind her.

"Whatever, Derek's bed's more private anyways." Stiles says, sticking his tongue out.

 

"Yeah, you'd like that wouldn't you Stiles." Erica says grinning evilly.

"Really don't know why i'm friends with you." Stiles mumbles, climbing up onto Derek's bed.

"It's clearly because i'm the Catwoman to your Batman." 

"Clearly." Stiles says flatly.

 

"Where is the love of your life anyways?" Scott asks from where he's tugging the fairly gigantic green bean bag to the middle of the floor between the beds.

"Scott!" Stiles sputters indignantly.

"What?! S'just a question."

"You, I, and, with- he's in the bathroom." Stiles stutters.

 

"Probably rubbing one out so he won't pop a boner while being cuddled up with Stilinski." Isaac says with a smirk, making Stiles glare and Scott whine, "My brain! That image will never go away!" 

 

While Boyd and Erica snicker to themselves, setting up the chips, wings, and pizza on the desks, Stiles decides to take a look around the small space he's in.

Because, for all the times Derek has slept in his bed, Stiles has never slept in Derek's.

 

Glancing at the wall the bed's attached to, Stiles feels a surge of fondness at the sight of pictures taped up along it, most of Derek and some or all the Hales, and a few with Isaac, Erica, or Boyd.

Then, right up near the pillow area, Stiles catches sight of a picture taped up that he forgot even existed.

It's at that moment Derek clumsily climbs up, still getting used to the boot cast, and sits next to him.

 

"Hey, didn't expect you up here." He says, voice slightly tinged with nervousness.

"Yeah, Erica decided she could call dibs on my bed." Stiles says purposely shouting the last part, rolling his eyes as Erica smirks up at him.

 

"Ohh gotcha."

"Yeah, so, I didn't know you had this picture up here. Or at all." Stiles says gesturing to the picture of him and Derek asleep, cuddling on Thanksgiving that Laura took.

"Oh uh, yeah. Laura gave it to me. I figured you know, why not? I don't have any other pictures with you." 

 

"Oh huh." Stiles mumbles, nodding, ignoring the stab of disappointment at Derek's reasoning.

"Yeah."

 

"Hey lovebirds! Where's the remote?" Erica says, breaking them out of their silent, slightly awkward stare-fest.

"It should be on one of the desks." Derek says.

"Found it!" Erica crows triumphantly, flicking the tv on to where the game just started.

 

Watching Tom Brady take the field, Stiles decides "fuck it." and cuddles up to Derek, laying his head on his shoulder.

Stiles thinks its the right move when he can literally feel the tension drain out of Derek, and the jock wraps his arm around his shoulders, pulling him impossibly closer.

 

"Who do you think'll win? The Patriots or the Giants?" Stiles mumbles.

"Eh, i'm gonna go with Giants. They've beat the Patriots before in the past."

"I don't know man, they've got Brady and that newish backup Garoppolo alternating."

 

"Yeah, I guess."

"Garoppolo is a cutie." Erica says as the man himself appears on screen, smiling on the sidelines.

"Yeah." Stiles agrees easily.

"Makes sense that you'd say that Batman." Erica smirks.

 

"What'd ya mean?" Stiles asked confused.

"He's got similar features to Der. Tall, stubbly short beardish thing, strong jawline, dark hair, hazel-y green eyes."

"Huh." Stiles says in surprise, realizing Erica's right.

 

He looks over to Derek, seeing him blush, and smirks, "Derek's cuter though." He says, delighting in how Derek's blush deepens, and Erica cackles.

 

"Anyways," Stiles says, laying his head back on Derek's shoulder, "Wanna make a bet? Patriots or Giants? Loser has to wash all the winner's clothes?"

"Giants. And deal."

"Okay, Patriots." Stiles says, and they shake on it.

 

***

 

It's the day after the Superbowl, and Stiles doesn't think he's laughed harder.

"Dammit Stiles!" Derek shouts, trying to lug the huge bag of laundry out of the room, "I swear you just dirtied all these clothes this morning or something just because I lost!" 

Stiles just laughs harder, making Derek huff and leave the room.

 

Stiles _swears_ he hears Derek mumble "Fucking Garoppolo." under his breath as the door shuts behind him.


	16. I'm Gonna Muster Every Ounce of Confidence That I Have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence that I have,  
> and cannon ball into the water  
> I'm gonna muster everh ounce of confidence that I have,  
> for you, I will
> 
> \- "For You I Will" by Teddy Geiger

It's been well over a month since him and Derek kissed on New Years and Derek _still_ hasn't brought it up.

Stiles is completely frustrated, especially because today's Valentine's Day and he should be spending it with Derek, as his boyfriend, but he's not. 

In fact, the last time he saw Derek today was when he got up from bed and trudged his way to his English class.

 

Really, at this point, Stiles has resigned himself to the fact that the kiss meant nothing to Derek, and was just a spur-of-the moment kind of deal. 

 

So, Stiles resolves to forget about Derek, and move on. Which is why when the cute guy in his Communications class, Nick, asks him to have dinner with him later tonight, he says yes. 

 

***

 

"So, you finally gonna ask Stiles out for Valentine's Day?" Erica asks from where she's perched on the desk chair in her dorm, filing her nails.

Derek just groans out an "Erica." from where he's sprawled out on her bed.

 

"What Der?! You'd be blind to not see what's going on between you two! Whenever that boy is around you he practically has a giant, flashing neon sign above his head that reads "In Love"!"

"You're delusional." Derek says sitting up.

"No, i'm really not." Erica bites back, "Der, I know you're not that dumb. What're you afraid of?"

 

"Fine, okay I am acknowledging that there is something there. But, what if it ruins our friendship? Or what if everyone's wrong and Stiles is just affectionate by nature or something?"

"Der, Stiles will never stop being friends with you, I promise, even Scott said so. And I doubt me and what's probably half the world's population are wrong. And, if it turns out that I am, you can hate me forever, and then i'll go and kick Stiles ass for leading you on? Okay? Okay."

 

Derek just huffs, "Fine." 

"Yeah?! You're really gonna do it Der?!" Erica says sounding excited.

"Yeah, yeah I am." Derek says standing, feeling determined.

"Yes! Go get him Der!" Erica cheers as Derek heads down the hall toward the exit.

 

"What?!" She hisses at the creepy kid Matt from across the hall who's staring at her, laughing when he hastily goes back in his room looking terrified.

 

***

 

"Stiles! I-!" Derek starts to shout, bursting into the dorm, but then stops short at the sight of Stiles, dressed in a fitted, white button down, tight black dress pants, brown dress shoes, adjusting a black tie around his neck in the mirror.

 

"You...?" Stiles inquires, making Derek realize he's just been standing there gaping for the past two minutes.

 

"Where uh, where are you going?"

"On a date." Stiles says, finishing the fixing of his tie, grabbing his black pea coat from over the chair and shrugging it on.

Derek's heart drops to his stomach, "A date?" He asks, voice cracking on the word.

 

"Yep, some guy from my Comunications class asked me out today. Thought I'd give it a shot." 

"But-" Derek starts, but Stiles cuts him off.

"Well, i'd like to stay and chat Derek, but I don't wanna be late, bye!" He calls over his shoulder, leaving Derek like he didn't just shatter every fibre of his being to pieces.

 

***

 

Erica opens the door of her dorm, wondering if Boyd got out of work early, but instead finds Derek looking bleary-eyed and the very epitome of a kicked puppy.

"Erica, I fucked up." He whines, going into her room and laying face first on the bed.

 

"What happened Der?!" Erica asked concerned.

"He's going on a date with some guy from his Communications class." Derek says, muffled by Erica's pillow.

"Oh Der..." She says, sitting on the bed, rubbing Derek's back as it shakes from somewhat silent tears.

 

"Tell ya what, i'll order us some pizza, and we can gorge ourselves on some meaty, cheesy goodness and watch some dumb comedies okay?"

"What about you and Boyd? Isn't he coming over?"

"Oh please Der, don't worry about him, I show my man how much I love him every day anyways."

 

***

 

"So uh, are you a Communications major or did you just want to take the class...?" Stiles trails off in an effort to start conversation.

He's been on the date with Nick for about an hour now and he wants to gouge his eyes out with his dessert fork.

 

Not only is talking to the guy like talking to a pet rock, but he keeps trying to feel Stiles up under the table. And, when he does talk after 150 years of waiting later, it's only about himself and his interests and life.

 

Stiles thinks he can feel himself literally tear up when the check finally comes after another excruciatingly boring hour passes by.

He can't even be mad that all Nick does is give him an expectant look, because at least him paying it means he can get the hell out of dodge.

 

Throwing some bills down, Stiles goes to stand saying "Well this was fun, but it's getting late so.."

"You don't want to come back to mine?" Nick says standing, looking annoyed.

 

"Uh no...no offense dude but there's like zero spark here, and I don't put out on the first date anyways."

"Well fine, fuck you then! I only liked you for your ass anyways." Nick shouts as he leaves, causing the whole restaurant to turn towards him.

 

The waitress gives him a sympathetic look, and holds up a finger telling him to wait.

A minute later she comes back, a container holding a red and pink cupcake in her hand, "This is on me, don't let boys get ya down kiddo, and if they do, well, eat your feelings."

"Thank...you?" Stiles says hesitantly, taking the container from her.

The waitress just winks in response, and goes back to serving people.

 

' _Well, at least i've_ _got this_.' Stiles thinks to himself, as he makes the treck back to his car.

With his luck however, it's right after that thought passes through his mind that some family with a bunch of kids rams into him, making him drop the cupcake, the container opening in the process, spilling it out onto the street.

"Sorry!" The dad yells over his shoulder, and Stiles just waves him off with a hand, getting into his Jeep and driving back to the University.

 

' _Now i'm cupcakeless and dateless. Great._ ' He thinks, taking a left.

 

***

 

After the pizza was gone, and Erica started to drift off, Derek decided to head back to his own dorm.

Now, he's been here for the past hour, staring blankly at the ceiling, wondering if this _guy from Communications class_ is getting to wine and dine Stiles, wooing him, touching him, _kissing_ him.

' _Like I should be'_ , he thinks miserably.

 

Its at that thought that the dorm door opens, and Stiles walks in, thankfully alone.

"Oh hey, you're back." Derek says sounding surprised.

"Oh yeah...the date didn't go too well. There was no spark you know? And the guy barely talked, but when he did it was all about him."

"Oh, sorry to hear that." Derek says blankly.

 

"Nah, don't be." Stiles mumbles, changing into pajamas.

 

It's when Stiles is just about to lay down and crawl under his covers that Derek decides to just fuck it all to hell and blurts out softly "I'm in love with you."

Stiles stumbles at Derek's words, banging his knee on the frame of his bed, "Ow, fuck! What?!" He exclaims in disbelief, whipping around to stare up at where Derek's sitting on his bed.

 

"I said-" Derek starts, but is cut off by Stiles.

"I know what you said! You, you love me?!" He shouts.

 

Derek crawls down from his bed until he's standing in front of where Stiles is pacing.

"Yes Stiles, i'm fucking ass over heels in love with you okay?! And I was going to tell you today, ask you out, but when I came home you were getting ready for your little date!"

"Why didn't you say something sooner?! I've been waiting since New Years when you kissed me like I was the only source of water and you were in the middle of a fucking desert!" Stiles shouts.

 

"Because I didn't know if it was just a New Years kiss to you, or if it actually meant something!" Derek shouts back, "I didn't want to ruin our friendship by getting my feelings all over the place." He adds on, softer this time.

 

"You asshole!" Stiles shouts, making Derek's face fall.

Then, the amber eyed boy stalks towards him, but instead of punching him like Derek thinks he's going to do, he kisses him instead. And surprisingly gentle too.

 

Pulling away, Stiles mumbles against his lips, "You asshole. Not only did you make me think that you had zero feelings for me whatsoever, but due to you making me feel that way I suffered through the worst date of my life."

 

Derek laughs lightly, "Well, at least we finally got to this point though, right?"

"Yeah, finally. But, to make up for making me go on that terrible date, you can cuddle me, and maybe...make out a little?"

"I can do that." Derek smiles, following Stiles to his bed.

 

***

 

"You don't have any idea how long I wanted to do that." Stiles pants, out of breath and lips swollen, when they finally break apart after a very long, very heated makeout session.

"I think I have an idea." Derek pants back.

 

Stiles laughs breathlessly, laying his head down onto Derek's chest, and closing his eyes.

He feels Derek take his glasses off of his face for him, putting them to the side, "You shouldn't sleep with your glasses on, nerd boy." He whispers affectionately.

"Mm, neither should you jock-y." Stiles whispers back, reaching up and taking Derek's off for him, placing them off to the side, on his desk.

 

"Thanks...boyfriend." Derek whispers, smile coloring his tone, laying a kiss on Stiles's forehead.

"That's never going to get old." Stiles mumbles, grin on his face.

 

Right when Derek's about to drift off to sleep, he hears, "Oh and Der?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm in love with you too."


	17. It's Yo Birthday So I Know You Want To Ride Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Its yo birthday so I know you want to ride out
> 
> Don't need no candles or cake  
> just need your body to make you  
> Birthday sex, birthday sex"
> 
> \- "Birthday Sex" by Jeremih

Stiles has been dating Derek for almost a month now and he's never been happier.

Everyone took the news in the best of ways, excited grins on their faces, words of happiness, and crows of " _finally_!".

Stiles and Derek kissed while walking to class and people actually started cheering.

Apparently, the only people who didn't know of their feelings for each other was them.

 

But, it's all fine now. 

The only thing is they still haven't had or talked about having sex.

Stiles completely understands, knowing Derek's past, but he'd still like to know where they stand on the subject.

But, for now, Stiles is content with super heated makeout sessions, and the almost ever-present promise of blue balls.

 

Because just being able to kiss and call Derek his is worth the bluest, most painful balls in the world.

 

***

 

"So, Stiles birthday is coming up, you know that right?" Erica asks while they're hanging out in the talking section of the library, both helping each other study for their upcoming English test.

 

"Yes Erica, of course I know that. He _is_ my boyfriend." 

"You sound so pleased every time you say that, it's so cute." She says, leaning over and pinching him on the cheek.

Batting her hand away, he asks "Was there a point of asking me that or did you just want an excuse to pinch my cheek?"

 

"Ehh, a little bit of both." She smirks, "What are you giving him?" She asks with an eyebrow wiggle.

"I'm getting him curly fries and chicken tenders from that diner he likes, a lemon version of one of those big cupcakes from that bakery in town since that's his favorite flavor, and I bought him a new video game. And i'm giving him one of my favorite hoodies because I always see him eyeing it...why? Whats the eyebrow...thing for?"

 

"Der...you can't be that naïve."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I _mean_ sex, Derek. Most people in relationships give their significant other a whole lotta' lovin' on their b-days." 

 

Derek gulps. Him and Stiles haven't done anything past making out. They don't even grind on each other when they do.

"Yeah...?" He asks hesitantly.

"Yeah! Think like..birthday bjs!" Erica says with jazz hands.

"Oh, okay..." Derek trails off, changing the subject by asking Erica a question on the text she always forgets the answer to.

 

***

 

Stiles is feeling good. It's March 7th, aka his birthday, and he just...feels happy. There's just something about his birthday that always makes him feel loved.

Like, today Scott bought him pizza from the caf and then handed him the new Call of Duty, Erica gave him a new pair of super nice Nike sweatpants "perfect for freeballing!" she said with an eyebrow wiggle, and his dad called him to say happy birthday, promising him that he'd have a cake and gift for him when he came home that weekend.

 

He even got a happy birthday phone call from Laura, and almost melted from cuteness when she put Violet on the phone, who sang him happy birthday, ending the call with a slightly too loud "Happy Birthday ice cream man!".

 

The only one he hasn't really seen all day is Derek, because of course as his luck has it, the day of his birthday coincides with the day of their schedule where they have no classes together, and Derek works until 3.

But, now it's almost 3:20, so Stiles knows Derek will be back to their dorm soon, and can't wait to spend the rest of his birthday with the guy he loves.

 

***

 

When the clock strikes 4:00, Stiles face starts to drop, usually Derek is back way before now.

Just as he's about to text Derek to see where he is, the man himself walks through the door.

 

"Hey! Where've been?" Stiles asks, watching as Derek sets a couple bags down on the desk and takes off his coat.

"Oh yeah, I should've told you i'd be late, sorry! But I went into town and got you some stuff." Derek says, grabbing the bags and sitting besides Stiles on the bed.

 

"Oooh I like stuff." Stiles smirks.

Derek rolls his eyes, and takes the two takeout containers out of the bag, his containing a buffalo chicken wrap with fries, and Stiles's with chicken tenders, honey mustard, and a double order of curly fries.

 

"Oh! Is this from Chelo's?!" Stiles exclaims happily, opening the container, "It is!" He crows, leaning in to give Derek a kiss, "Thanks Der."

"Mm, no problem baby." 

 

Which yeah, since they've started dating, Derek's taken to calling him baby occasionally, and Stiles digs it. So much.

 

After finishing off their food, Stiles notices the other bag. "What's that one?" He asks, pointing.

 

"Oh right! So, I know your favorite cake flavor is Lemon so I went to Sweet Twist and got you this." Derek says, taking the big cupcake that's more like a small cake out of the bag, along with two plastic forks, a number 19 candle, and a lighter.

 

Taking the plastic cover off the cupcake, he places the candle on it. Grabbing the lighter, he says, "Now I know we're not supposed to have open flame in here, but it's only for a minute. Plus, i'm almost positive room 340 is running an actual pot growing operation out of their dorm, and room 278 definitely has a pet cat so...I doubt they'll care about me lighting a birthday candle." Derek says, flicking the flame on, lighting the candle.

 

He softly sings a highly off-key rendition of "happy birthday", and then lets Stiles blow the candle out.

Leaning in and kissing his cheek, he says "You're the birthday boy, you get first bite."

"Mm, maybe you should feed me it." Stiles says with a smirk.

 

Rolling his eyes fondly, Derek tears the cupcake's wrapper off, and cuts a piece off with his fork, holding it up to Stiles mouth.

"Mm yeah, so good." Stiles moans after taking a bite, making Derek blush.

 

Once the cupcake is reduced to crumbs, Derek throws the container back in the bag and gets up to throw everything in the trash, grabbing Stiles's present on the way back to the bed.

"Ooh yay!" Stiles says grabbing the box.

 

Paper ripped off, he opens it to first reveal the hoodie.

"I've seen you eyeing it for forever, so it's yours now."

"Yes! Thanks Der." Stiles says gratefully, clutching the sweatshirt to his chest, "You've got to wear it every now and then though so it stays smelling like you."

"Okay." Derek agrees easily.

 

"Ooh hey! The new Resident Evil! Thanks Derek!" Stiles says noticing the video game in the bottom of the box that taking the sweatshirt out revealed. And leans in and kisses Derek on the cheek.

 

"You. Are too good to me." He says poking Derek gently in the chest, "And you are getting _all_ the kisses in return." He says leaning in.

 

Their lips meet slowly like always, but this time Derek speeds it up almost instantly, crawling on top of Stiles.

He mentally braces himself to do this, thinking of Erica's words back in the library, and not wanting to ruin Stiles happy mood by disappointing him.

 

He starts by trailing kisses down Stiles's neck, worrying at his earlobe like he's learned he likes.

But then, from there, instead of trailing back up to Stiles's mouth, or leaving a hickey on his neck like he usually does, he starts trailing kisses down Stiles's sweater-covered torso, rucking the garment up to trail light kisses on his stomach, ignoring Stiles confused sounding "Der?".

 

He ignores how much his hands are shaking, and how not-ready he feels, as he starts to unbutton Stiles's pants. 

"Wait, woah, woah, Derek!" Stiles says, sitting up, stopping Derek, cradling his badly-shaking hands in his own.

 

"I- I'm sorry, i'm just nervous...but I promise I can give you what you want, i'll try-"

"Derek!"

"I'll try hard Stiles I promise, I know it's your birthday so I'll do this okay, just don't-, don't be disappointed in-"

"Derek! Stop!" Stiles says finally managing to cut Derek off.

 

"Der..." He says softly, moving his hands to cradle Derek's face, making sure they maintain eye contact, "What in the world, and space, and the entire universe, are you talking about?"

"Erica," Derek squeaks, clears his throat, and tries again, "Erica asked what I was giving you for your birthday and when I told her she asked what else and I didn't understand so she explained that a lot of times significant others give their partners sex on their birthdays, and so I figured you'd want that too, and- so..she suggested birthday blowjobs or whatever, and I was going to try and do that...for you." He rambles.

 

"Derek...I-, did you want that? Do you want that...to do that? And be honest! I won't be mad if you say no."

"I...no. But..eventually? Just. Not yet.."

 

"Well, then there you go Der. I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do just because you'll think it'll make me happy. And I don't want you to think that not doing something is going to make me disappointed, mad, or want to break up with you. I'm not going anywhere Der, I love you. I'm in love with you, you could never disappoint me, especially when it comes to this. Understand?"

 

When Derek nods, Stiles pulls him into a tight hug, laying a kiss on his shoulder.

"This is already the best birthday i've ever had Derek, because i'm getting to spend it with you. You could've given me a rock with a bow on it and a 7-11 sandwich and I would've been over the moon." Stiles mumbles, making Derek laugh.

 

"I love you Derek Hale. Don't let anyone else tell you how to go about our relationship okay? This is just between me and you, no one else."

"I love you too." Derek says laying down, Stiles laying down with him. 

 

Stiles starts carding his fingers through his hair when he lays his head on Stiles's chest, and then says "In hindsight, this is a topic we should've discussed already. But now that it's out there, I need to know where you stand on things Derek, with sex."

 

Derek takes a deep, steading breath, letting it out slowly, "I'd like to...have sex, all the kinds, eventually. Just, not yet. I think i'm getting there, but it still freaks me out a little."

Stiles nods, "Okay, that's perfectly fine. Now, i'm a virigin...are you?"

Derek swallows around the lump in his throat, "I don't...consider, that..time as losing it. So yes, I am. I tried to get back into it senior year of high school, tried hooking up casually with some guy at a party, but ended up panicking when he started..touching me. He was nice enough to calm me down, but I didn't try again after that."

 

"Okay. So, a guy...so are you gay? It doesn't really matter in the grand scheme of things, i'm just curious. I know I consider myself to be Bi, but I lean more towards guys."

"I, yeah. I'm gay, but not...because of the-,...the time. I've always liked boys since I was a kid, so."

 

"Oh, okay. Uh so might as well ask this ahead of time, but is there anything you'd think would trigger you during sex? That I should avoid when we do get to that point?"

"The pet name "sweetie". And straddling me. And I don't think you'd ever be able to...ride me." 

 

"Okay. Alright. That's uh- fine. I'm pretty lazy anyways." Stiles says, feeling relieved when Derek laughs.

 

"I'm really glad we had this conversation, Der. I've been stressing about it a little."

"I'm glad too. Sorry I made your birthday so...heavy."

"Don't be Derek. If anything you made it better, because now I can finally relax into things. From here on out, we'll stick to making out like we have been, and if you want to have things progress further, you tell me, okay?"

 

"Yeah, okay." Derek agrees.

"Now, you can say no obviously, but are you down for a makeout sesh, or do you wanna just cuddle?"

 

Derek mulls it over and thinks about how emotionally tired he is now.

"How about, I just do this and then we spend the rest of the night cuddling?" Derek says leaning up.

"Do wha-?" Stiles starts to ask before Derek cuts him off with a long, thorough kiss.

"That." Derek pants, laying his head back down, laughing slightly at the dazed look on Stiles's face.

 

"Oh. That. Yep okay, yeah you doing that you can get you a lot of things." Stiles mumbles, causing Derek to snort.

Smiling down at his boyfriend, he lays a kiss on his forehead, takes his glasses off, and the pulls the duvet at the bed's end over them both.

 

"Happy Birthday Stiles, I love you." Derek says around a yawn.

"Thanks Der, I love you too." 


	18. Let it Breathe Into The Breeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And I fear I might forget this moment  
> Let it breathe into the breeze and  
> if I lose a path already found  
> Far away, locked away, locked away"
> 
> \- "Tropics" by Polarsets

It's been a little over a week since Stiles birthday and since him and Derek had their conversation about sex.

And, Stiles feels it sparked something in them by laying their fears and uncertainties to rest, because their relationship seems to going better than ever now.

And, Derek finally got his boot cast taken off a few days ago, so he's a lot happier in general.

But, best of all, Spring Break starts in 3 days, which means a week free of classes and getting to sleep in his own (or Derek's) bed.

Or, at least that's what he thought.

 

"Hey, so do you have Spring Break plans with anyone?" Derek asks, sprawled out all over Stiles like the best kind of octopus.

"Uh, no..? I figured it could just be me and you. Cos I know my dad's working, Erica and Boyd are going to San Francisco to visit Erica's aunt, and Scott and Isaac are going down to Mexico to see Scott's Abuela. Why? Do you have plans?" Stiles rambles.

 

"Nope." Derek says popping the 'p', "I was asking though because my family has a beach house down in Newport Beach, and I was wondering if you'd want to go. With me. And spend a few days, or the whole week, whatever you're comfortable with."

"Oh woah, sweet dude! That sounds awesome Derek, i'd love to." Stiles says excitably, grin on his face.

 

"Oh, okay, cool." Derek says, smiling dopily in return.

 

***

 

"Wait, so lemme get this straight, he's taking you to his family's private beach house, an over 7 hour drive from here to spend the week with him. Alone." Scott says from where he's sprawled all over Stiles's bed.

It's a day before Spring Break, and a day before him and Derek will be making the long drive down to the beach house. They're going straight from Beacon Hills University, both having packed already last night, and Derek having gone home to get the keys while Stiles was in class.

Derek's parents happily agreed to give Derek the keys to the house, and Stiles's dad agreed after Stiles awkwardly promised he'd be safe, both in general and if other...activities happened.

 

So now, Derek is in his last class of the day, and Isaac's working his shift at the local coffeehouse, so Scott came over to catch up and say goodbye before they both went on their respective trips tomorrow morning.

 

"Yeah...why?" Stiles asks, trying to figure out what Scott's getting at.

"Well...you don't think some hanky panky might go down?" Scott asks with an eyebrow wiggle.

 

Stiles rolls his eyes, "I don't know Scott, are you and Isaac going to be fucking 24/7 at your Abuela's?" Stiles bites out.

"Woah, woah dude! It was just a question." Scott says, holding his hands up in a placating gesture.

 

Stiles sighs, already feeling guilty for snapping at his best friend, "I told you, Scott, Derek's not ready yet, and i'm fine with it. But, if some stuff goes down, i'll be fine with that too. But i'm not expecting anything, just a nice vacation away from everything, and probably a sun burn. But that's it." 

"Okay, and that's perfectly fine bro. What you do and don't is all up to you two, I was just curious, cos I know if Isaac took me to some nice-ass beach house all I'd want to do is fuck hi-" 

"Oh my god Scott gross! I don't want that image!" Stiles shrieks, throwing a shoe at Scott while he laughs.

 

***

 

"Ready to go?" Derek asks from where he's standing by the door, suitcase in hand, waiting for Stiles to grab everything.

"Yep." The boy responds, grabbing his suitcase, following Derek to the Camaro outside.

 

"You may have to make multiple stops just for pee breaks dude. My bladder is like the size of a bean." Stiles says, climbing into the passenger side of the Camaro.

Derek just shoots him a look, turning the ignition on, driving out of the parking lot.

"What? Don't give me that look! S'just a warning."

 

Derek just shakes his head with a laugh, heading towards the highway while Stiles connects his phone to the aux cord.

 

***

 

After 3 and a half hours of driving, and 3 pee breaks later, they decide to stop somewhere between Fremont and Fresno for lunch.

They left the University at around 9:00 this morning, and its currently 12:37 and they're both starving.

 

Pulling into the parking lot of a little diner, the pair walk in, hand in hand, and are seated by a waitress who's nametag reads "Marcie". 

"I'll come back to take your orders in a few minutes okay?" Marcie says, walking away when they nod.

 

"Der! They have curly fries here!" Stiles crows excited.

"Yeah? That's good." Derek says not sounding surprised at all.

Stiles squints at him in suspicion.

 

"Did you plan this? To stop here?"

Derek looks up from his menu with an expression that's somewhere between a shy smile and a smirk, "I've made this drive countless times with my family throughout the years, and Laura's always loved curly fries so...yeah I knew this place was good."

"Huh. I knew I always liked Laura." Stiles says in happy surprise.

 

***

 

Bellies full, and after Stiles has peed again, the pair head off on the road again, Stiles off-key singing coming back full force.

 

Another 3 and a half hours and 5 more pee breaks later (" _Dammit Stiles I told you not to get an iced coffee at lunch!" "Sorry Der!"),_ the pair stop at a little cozy restaurant somewhere in Anaheim, for dinner.

 

It's a little pizzeria, and Stiles delights in how the brick ovens they use are out in the open, so you can watch as the chefs cook the pizzas, pulling them in and out of the fire.

They order a large margherita pizza, and finish the whole thing before heading off on the last hour long leg of the drive. 

Stiles pees again beforehand, of course.

 

***

 

Stiles's phone reads 5:47 when Derek takes a left leading to the front of a gated-off driveway.

He swipes a the fob on the house keys through a security scanner located on the brick bannister attached to the elaborately decorated iron gate, and drives through onto a cobblestone driveway when said gate opens inward. 

 

It isn't until Derek turns the car off that Stiles takes in the house before him.

It's fairly large, made of a cream colored, smooth stone, with big windows and a slightly slanted, dark brown roof, two cream colored chimneys poking out, brown on their tops.

 

The front door is wide and elaborate. Square shaped, with patterned glass pannels on the side and on the center. Stiles feels fancier just walking through it.

 

Inside, he's met with an off-white colored foyer, the partial open floor plan allowing him to see into the large living room on his left. Theres large windows on every wall, each framed by embroidered silk drapes allowing you to look right outside at the sprawling sands of the private beach, waves rolling and early evening sun beginning to slowly lower in the sky.

The back two windows are actually two halves of a sliding glass door, leading to what looks to be a light brown colored deck. 

On his right, he sees what looks to be a large dining room through an archway, and beyond that a large kitchen.

 

Everything is in tones of off-white and dark brown, and the floors are either covered with plush cream colored carpeting or caramel brown colored hardwood.

In front of him is a dark wood staircase with cream carpeting on each step, and Stiles follows Derek up it to the second floor, lugging his suitcase behind him.

 

When he reaches the top, he's met with the same dark brown, off-white, cream, and caramel colored decor, and follows Derek down the hall into a large bedroom.

 

The room is surrouded by large windows, dark brown silk drapes framing them, providing perfect views to the beach outside.

The bed is definitely larger than a king, and is adorned with cream colored covers, dark brown accents matching the dark brown silk canopy perched atop the bed's bannisters. 

 

Stiles follows Derek through a door to their left, and walks in to find an eloborate, white and light brown marble colored bathroom.

There's a wall of sinks to his right, all complete with gleaming gold accents, and a white marble toilet tucked away in the far right corner of the room.

Straight ahead at the end of the room is a large bathtub deep-set into a marble square, with a large glass-walled shower to its left.

 

"So...what'dya think?" Derek asks, turning towards him, running his hand along the sink counters.

"Derek...this is amazing! It's so..cozy! And, look at that view, like woah! We really have the whole beach to ourselves?" Stiles says practically bouncing with excitement.

"Yep." Derek nods, smiling.

 

"This is going to be so awesome!" Stiles crows, running back into the bedroom and diving onto the bed. 

"Yeah," Derek laughs behind him, "Glad you like it. Uh, do you wanna go take a walk on the beach?"

"Aw Der, i'd love to! I gotta change out of these jeans first though. My skin's going to be shocked, it hasn't felt actual warm sunshine in months!"

Laughing, Derek decides Stiles is probably right, and rifles through his bag for a pair of shorts to wear.

 

***

 

"This is amazing. _You're_ amazing." Stiles says happily from beside Derek, holding his hand as they walk along the beach, watching the sun start to set.

Deren smiles shyly back, still getting used to Stiles compliments "You're amazing too." 

"Aw thanks jock-y."

"No problem, nerd boy."

 

***

 

"So, food! There is food here right?" Stiles asks, taking a look around the kitchen.

They'd just come back from watching the sunset on the beach. They kissed while it went down, even took some pictures. Derek swears he can hear Cora and Ben's fake gagging from all the way down here.

 

"Yes Stiles, there should be food." 

And there should be, because Derek's been planning this trip for a while, and when he told his mom his plans, she made Peter drive all the way down a few days ago to stock the place with food, as a form of penance for the shit he pulled on Christmas.

 

"Uh Der..?" Stiles asks sounding confused.

"Yeah?" Derek asks, walking over to where Stiles is standing, holding something.

"Why was there a box of XL condoms in the cupboard next to the cereal with a sticky note on it that says 'For my favorite Nephew'?"

"Peter!" Derek groans taking the box from Stiles and shoving it in the corner of one of the counters.

 

"Peter?" Stiles asks, still sounding confused.

"My mother made him come down here and stock the place with food a few days ago to make up for him being a dick on Christmas."

"Oh, _that_ guy! I forgot his name! I just remembered how much I wanted to punch him for making you upset."

Derek smiles fondly at how protective Stiles sounds.

"Yep. Him. I should've known he'd do something like that." Derek says gesturing to where he shoved the condoms.

 

"Oh, well, the guy picked pretty good food though." Stiles says, looking through the freezer and taking out a bag of pizza rolls.

"Didn't you just eat a little over 2 hours ago?" Derek asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, so? I'm a growing boy Derek!" Stiles yells jokingly, looking through the cupboards for a baking tray for the pizza rolls.

Derek just laughs in response, and helps him find one.

 

***

 

Later that night, after they call it quits on watching tv on the almost overly-huge flatscreen in the living room, the pair head upstairs, change into pajamas, and climb into bed.

 

They come together for a makeout session, but, instead of it staying fairly PG-13 like usual, Derek climbs over Stiles, and fully lays his weight onto him, and grinds down a few times experimentally, making the two of them let out soft groans.

 

"Der..? Is this, is this something you want?" Stiles asks, sitting up partially to look the jock in the eyes.

"I..I think so..? Yeah. Yeah actually, but...just this for now." Derek says, grinding down again.

Stiles lets out another soft moan, "Yeah, okay Der, as long as you're sure."

"I am." Derek whispers, leaning in to kiss and bite at Stiles's neck.

 

Their kisses turn deeper and more passionate than they've ever had before, and they're both sporting some pretty serious hickies on their necks, when Derek leans up, laughing lightly at how Stiles chases after his lips, eyes closed behind his glasses.

 

"Wha...? Everything okay Der? We can stop if you want." The boy mumbles, opening his eyes.

Derek shakes his head, "I was actually wondering if we could take our shirts off maybe? And maybe our pants? I've seen you in less before.."

"Yeah Der! Of course." Stiles says scrambling to take his shirt off, bucking up under Derek to do the same with his pants.

Derek just laughs lightly at Stiles's enthusiasm, and takes his own clothes off more slowly.

 

Once they're both clad in just their underwear, black boxer briefs for Derek and blue for Stiles, the smile softly at one another, taking in their almost naked forms.

Stiles glances at Derek's crotch where the fully hard line of his dick is apparent, and thinks that yeah, those XL condoms were definitely accurate.

 

Derek takes in Stiles's form, and visually traces a slow, dot-to-dot path with the moles on his chest.

He glances down at the line of his hard dick in his underwear, eyes widening. Because oh man he thought the bulge of Stiles's flaccid dick that he saw when he drew him that time looked huge, but nothing prepared him for the fully hard version.

 

"You're beautiful Der." Stiles says quietly from underneath him, making him blush.

"Yeah well, so're you." He mumbles, loving the pleased smile that brings to his boyfriend's lips.

 

Then, the pair lean in and meet in a soft kiss, which quickly turns passionately dirty.

Grinding down, they moan in unison at the feeling of their hard cocks rubbing together through the thin material of their underwear.

 

"Oh fuck, Der. So good." Stiles moans, grinding faster.

"Mm, yeah, fuck Stiles." Derek moans, picking up the pace.

 

A short time later, Stiles licks up Derek's neck to his ear, "Fuck Derek, please tell me you're close."

"Yeah, so close Stiles ohh." Derek moans.

 

"Yeah, c'mon Der, come for me." Stiles whispers in his ear, biting the lobe.

It's with that action that Derek cums, speeding his hips up until he freezes, moaning out Stiles's name, before sighing satisfied, taking in Stiles who's still grinding his underwear-clad cock up onto Derek's hip.

 

"C'mon Stiles, come for me baby. You look so beautiful like this, so hot, love you so much, can't believe you're mine." He whispers, biting down onto Stiles's neck, licking the hurt away with his tongue.

It's at this that Stiles cums, moaning something that sounds like Derek's name, and then sags down.

 

Once Stiles's catches his breath, Derek leans down to look at him.

"Hey." He says with a smile.

"Hi." Stiles smiles back, "So that happened."

 

"Mm it did." Derek says sounding happily satisfied, laying down onto Stiles.

"And, you're...okay with that right?" Stiles asks, hesitant.

"More than okay." Derek responds, leaning up to kiss Stiles softly.

 

"Good. But Der," Stiles starts, making Derek worried, "You know I love cuddling you, but the cum is starting to dry and I don't really want to try and pry my underwear off of my hair and skin tomorrow." 

Derek laughs, feeling relieved and stands, letting Stiles go to the bathroom to clean up.

When Stiles comes back, soiled underwear in hand and clad in just his pajama pants, Derek heads to the bathroom to do the same.

 

"If this was just what the first day here was like, and it wasn't even a full first day, then I can't wait for the rest of the week." Stiles whispers from where he's laying on Derek's chest.

"Me neither." Derek whispers back, laying a kiss on Stiles's forehead.

"Mm, love you Der." Stiles whispers drowsily, drifiting off to sleep.

"Love you too." Derek whispers back.

 

***

 

Stiles wakes up the next day to the smell of pancakes, and his first thought is "huh, what'd Derek go to the dining hall without me?", and then he realizes that he's not at Beacon Hills University, or in Beacon Hills at all for that matter, and gets up with a smile on his face.

 

When he gets to the kitchen, Derek is standing at the stove, his back to him, so Stiles creeps up on him, and wraps his arms around his waist, plastering himself to Derek's bare and deliciously muscled back.

 

Derek for his part, only startles a little, before his face melts from surprised to dopily happy.

"Morning." 

"Morning." Stiles mumbles back.

 

"Wanna grab some plates and utensils and set them up over on the breakfast bar? The pancakes are nearly done."

Derek can feel more than see Stiles's nod.

 

"Oh wow not just normal pancakes, but _chocolate chip banana pancakes_? You're spoiling me Derek Hale." Stiles fakes swoons as Derek serves some of the food onto Stiles's plate.

Rolling his eyes fondly, Derek goes back to the stove and grabs the pan with bacon and sausage, "Don't swoon just yet baby, I made sausage _and_ bacon too." He teases.

 

"Oh man you are one fine, _fine_ piece of work Der." Stiles says teasingly.

"Takes one to know one." Derek barbs back with a fond smile.

 

***

 

"I can just guess by your skintone that i'm going to have to watch you all day to make sure you don't burn." Derek says, laying out a large blanket besides the cooler.

"You got that right Derrie!" Stiles says in mock enthusiasm.

 

"Well, come here then so I can apply the first layer of sunscreen." Derek says, gesturing to Stiles with one hand, holding a bottle of the highest SPF sunscreen he's ever seen in his other.

"Mm, so good to me." Stiles says happily, sitting down on the blanket in front of Derek.

 

Grabbing the sunscreen, Derek squirts out a glob onto his hand, taking Stiles's sunglasses ("they're prescription! that means i'll be able to see you in all your glory even on the beach!") off for him, slowly applying sunscreen onto his face.

 

When he moves down to Stiles's chest, it seems he finally catches on, "You're totally playing "connect the mole" while you're doing this aren't you?" The boy asks with a smirk.

"...Maybe." Derek says laughing.

 

"Turn around so I can get your back." He instructs once he's finished on Stiles's chest.

Stiles turns around, giving Derek a full view of his subtly (but still nicely) muscled back, moles scattered in every direction.

"Okay done." Derek announced a few moments later, "You do your legs while I put some on, then you do my back okay?" Derek says, taking the spray on and much lower SPF sunscreen out and applying it after Stiles nods.

 

***

 

"Mm this is nice." Stiles says from where he's sitting up, back to Derek's chest, Derek's arms around his waist.

"Yeah, it is" Derek agrees laying a kiss down onto Stiles's shoulder, "It'd be better if we went in the water though." 

"Okay! Race you!" Stiles says springing up, placing his sunglasses down and running to the shore.

 

"Wha! No fair nerd boy, we didn't agree on head starts!" Derek shouts running after Stiles.

The boy just laughs, which quickly turns into a shriek when Derek catches up to him and picks him up, lifting him over his shoulder.

"Wha- Hey! Put me down!" Stiles shouts, laughing.

 

***

 

"Eeeew!" Stile shrieks from where he's in the water, about chest-deep.

"What?! What? What's wrong?" Derek says concerned, swimming over to Stiles.

"A clump of seaweed just touched my foot!" Stiles whines.

"Really Stiles." Derek laughs.

 

***

 

"As soon as you dry off you need to put on more sunscreen." Derek says as him and Stiles trudge back to their blanket after getting out of the water.

"Yes, dad." Stiles says sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Derek just throws the container of sunscreen at him in response.

 

***

 

"Baffled. I am baffled. How? How the hell did you still manage to get burned slightly when you reapplied sunscreen every hour and used one with what has to be the highest SPF known to man." 

"That's my skin for ya Der." Stiles says shrugging.

 

Derek just shakes his head, going back to lighting the bonfire.

The sun has been setting steadily for the past half hour, and is nothing but a smudge of yellow on the bottom of the indigo sky.

 

"Peter may be a dick, but he has great taste in food," Stiles mumbles around a marshmallow, "He got the best kind of marshmallows."

"Stiles! Stop eating all the marshmallows or we won't be able to have s'mores!"

"Oh come on Der! I've only eaten like one..." At Derek's raised eyebrow he continues, "or two...", Derek's other eyebrow joins its twin up on his forehead, "okay more like seven! Here take the bag." Stiles concedes, glaring at Derek when he snorts.

 

***

 

"Mm okay yeah i'm glad I valiantly sacrificed the bag for you." Stiles says biting into a s'more.

"Stiles."

"Okay, i'm glad I offered the bag to you."

"Stiles."

"Okay fine! I'm glad you took the bag from me. Happy now?"

"Yep." Derek says around a shit-eating-grin.

 

***

 

Later that night, when the s'mores are gone and the bonfire's reduced to cinders, the pair head back inside.

"You gonna rub aloe on me like the good boyfriend you are?" Stiles asks Derek as they walk into the bedroom.

 

"I guess." Derek says with a faux put-upon sign.

"Hell yeah, aloe me up baby!" Stiles crows, flopping down onto the bed.

 

"You're going to have to lay on your back for me to do this Stiles." Derek says, grabbing the aloe.

"Right." Stiles grunts, laying on his back.

 

"Derek kneels down onto the bed between Stiles's spread legs, and gets to work, rubbing aloe gently onto Stiles face, then down to his collar bones and shoulders, and then down his torso.

It's when Derek goes back up to Stiles's chest, accidentally brushing a nipple and Stiles lets out a soft moan, that they both freeze. 

 

Derek looks intently into Stiles's slightly panicked eyes, bites his lip, and then brushes over the nipple again, eliciting another moan from Stiles.

Throwing the bottle of aloe down and wiping whats left of it on his hand onto his swim trunks, he leans down over Stiles, and kisses him, all while playing with his left nipple. Rolling the quickly hardening bud between his thumb and forefinger.

 

Stiles starts moaning in earnest.

"Yeah, like that Stiles?" Derek asks, grinding down onto the boy through his swim trunks.

"Fuck Der, yeah. Do the other one." Stiles moans, and Derek does the same to Stiles's right nipple.

It's when he kisses down Stiles's chest and takes the left nub into his mouth that Stiles practically screams.

 

Finding that he likes the sounds he's garnering from Stiles, he decides to run his fingers along the waistband of Stiles's swim trunks in silent question.

Stiles freezes, looking up, "Is that something _you_ want Der? Because i'm okay with any and everything, this is about you and how you feel."

Derek nods slowly, "I think...I want to try giving you a handjob...if that's okay."

"Fuck yeah Der, that's more than okay. Are you um..gonna get naked too?"

 

"Yeah, I-. Yeah." Derek stutters, fingering the waistband of his shorts, suddenly nervous. He remembers the look on _her_ face when she saw that he was uncut. What if Stiles thinks he's gross too?

 

"Hey, hey Der, you with me? You zoned out there a little bit."

"Yeah, just nervous." Derek says.

"Bad nervous? We can stop Der if this is too far, or you can keep your trunks on and i'll take mine off, I don't mind."

 

Derek mulls it over, and decides no. He's not going to let his past and that monster affect him and Stiles. Stiles is different. Stiles _loves_ him.

It's with those thoughts that Derek steels his resolve, and pushes his trunks down and off, throwing them to the floor beside the bed.

 

"Or you can just do that, that is fine too! Wow Der..." Stiles says, drinking in his form, from his happy trail that leads down to an obviously maintained patch of hair, down to the hard cock, uncut, and the almost soft looking balls that hang down heavily.

Derek braces himself as Stiles takes him in, hoping he likes what he sees.

 

"Der...you're beautiful." Stiles says looking up at him, face the very picture of awed and earnest.

Derek blushes, and looks down with a shy smile, "Your turn." He says softly.

 

"Oh okay, yeah." Stiles mumbles, taking off his trunks.

Derek looks his fill, from the thick happy trail leading down to dark pubes, to the long, hard cock nestled between his legs, and the balls behind it.

"You're beautiful too." Derek says, tracing a hand down Stiles's torso reverently.

"Thanks Der." Stiles says shyly, meeting him in the middle for a kiss.

 

Said kiss gets wetter and dirtier once Derek leans down, grinding the length of his cock along Stiles's.

"Oh fuck Der." Stiles moans.

And even though feeling the length of Stiles's cock rub against his is amazing, Derek stops, because he's determined to try this.

 

So, stopping, he takes Stiles in hand, slowly moving up and down his length, listening to the soft moans Stiles lets out.

"Der, that's so good, believe me, but it'll be better with lube. I have some in my bag over there." 

Derek nods, reluctantly separating from Stiles to get up and grab the lube, leaving his boyfriend laying on the bed, staring at the underside of the canopy.

 

Lube in hand, he climbs back between Stiles's legs, and squirts some onto his palm, warming it, before going back to stroking Stiles.

"Mm fuck Derek yes...feels so good." Stiles moans out.

 

Derek leans down to kiss him, tongues tangling together as he picks the speed of his hand up a little.

"Wait, Der," Stiles pants, "Can I do you too? Or is that too much?"

Derek thinks about it, about Stiles's long, beautiful fingers on him, and feels his cock twitch in interest.

"Yeah, yeah definitely." He nods.

 

Stiles takes the bottle of lube with shaking hands, coating one with it, and then slowly, gently wraps it around Derek.

"Fuck." Derek moans, shooting forward to kiss Stiles.

 

Their kisses turn messy, sloppy, as they both match the pace on each other's cocks, occasionally rolling each other's balls in their other hands.

 

"Mm fuck Stiles are you close?" Derek moans.

"Yeah, yeah fuck yeah so close, Are you?"

Derek just nods, not trusting his voice to not crack as he feels his balls tightening.

 

All it takes to bring him over the edge is Stiles biting down hard on his lower lip while running his thumb around the head of his cock, dipping under his foreskin.

"Oh fuck, Stiles!" Derek shouts, letting out a long, slightly gutteral moan as he cums all over Stiles's hand and stomach.

 

All it takes is watching Derek fall apart, face screwed up with pleasure for Stiles to thrust up into Derek's slightly lax hand and come, a moaned version of Derek's name on his lips.

 

After, the pair slowly catch their breaths, before coming together for a series of soft kisses, only stopping when they're both smiling too much for the kisses to be any good.

 

"I love you." Derek says against his lips, forehead leaning against his own.

"I love you too." Stiles says, pressing his smile on Derek's lips in a poor attempt at a kiss.

 

"We should probably get cleaned up." Stiles says after they spend a little while just staring sappily at each other.

"Yeah." Derek agrees, standing and scratching at the quickly drying come on his stomach, "I'm going to take a shower." He says, trying to give Stiles a significant look.

When all Stiles does is nod and sigh out a sleepy-sounding "Okay.", Derek rolls his eyes.

"You should...join me." Derek says over his shoulder, smirking when Stiles chokes on nothing at the sight of his bare ass.

 

"My anaconda do! So much!" Stiles crows, following Derek.

"You are such a dork. The biggest dork." Derek says, climbing into the shower.

"Yeah, but i'm your dork." Stiles says happily, getting in behind Derek and closing the door.

"That you are." Derek agrees easily, pinching Stiles on his oh-so-nice ass, laughing when he yelps.

 

And if pinches turn to tickling and tickling turns to kissing, which turns to shower handjobs, well, at least Derek was there to catch him when his knees gave out.

 

***

 

Another day passed with them spending it at the beach. Stiles thankfully didn't get sunburned again, like his skin cells finally realized he was going to be in the sun often and said "Let the idiot have his sunshine! God knows he doesn't get enough of it!".

 

It's later in the day now, and him and Derek are dancing around the kitchen to the radio, or, at least, Stiles is, while they make homemade pizza.

Stiles snickers as he arranges the pepperoni, waiting for Derek to turn around and notice.

 

"Stiles! You _did not_ arrange the pepperoni in the shape of a dick!" Derek says exasperatedly.

"Aw come on Der! It's not like there's anyone else is here to see it!" Stiles pouts.

"Oh fine." Derek concedes, because yeah, it is funny, sue him.

 

***

 

"Stiles! Why did you post a picture of the pizza on Instagram with the caption "#honeymoon2k17"? My mom follows you on there!" 

"Yeah, I know" Stiles smirks, showing Derek his phone, "She commented on it."

T_Hale: " _Glad you two are having fun! Be safe!"_

 

"Why? Why do I like you?" Derek whines.

"You don't like me. You love me. And it's because i'm awesome."

"Whatever you say." Derek smirks, laughing when Stiles hits him lightly on the shoulder, an indignant "Hey!" leaving his lips.

 

***

 

"You know Der, we've been here for three days now and still haven't used this fancy-ass tub." Stiles says, looking over at where Derek is stepping out of his jeans.

"Huh. Yeah. We should do that?" He says, walking over to where Stiles is standing by the tub.

"Yeah?" Stiles asks sounding excited.

"Yeah." Derek says, taking his underwear off, turning the taps on, and pouring in some of the rose scented bubble bath that's resting on the corner of the tub.

 

"Wow Der, you gotta give me ass workout tips sometime because this thing is a work of art." Stiles says rubbing Derek's ass reverently. 

"Stiles," Derek laughs, "Just take your clothes off."

 

"Wow, what a romantic you are. Seriously, 'take your clothes off'? Oh man I might swoon into another dimension at that one."

"Oh my god Stiles shut up." Derek groans fondly.

"Yeah whatever, i'm nakey now so...how do you want to do this? You in back me in front? Other way around?"

 

"Well, for starters, you can never use the term "nakey" ever again." Derek says flatly.

"Derek!" Stiles pouts.

"Stiles!" Derek says mimicking Stiles's tone with a smirk, "Just...what about you in the back and I'll sit in between your legs with my back to your chest?"

"Yeah. Yeah that definitely works." Stiles says, climbing into the tub.

 

Derek climbs in after him, nestling between his legs, and turns the taps off when the water is almost in danger of spilling over.

Shrouded in water and bubbles up to the bottom of their chins, Derek leans back against Stiles's chest.

 

"Mm, this is nice." Stiles sighs, wrapping his arms around Derek's waist.

"It is." Derek sighs out in response.

 

"So, how many times a year do you guys come here? Do you all come at once or in smaller groups or what?" Stiles asks.

And, as Derek launches into a ramble about his family and the beach house, anecdotes and stories sprinkled throughout, Stiles can only be described as feeling content.

 

***

 

Almost 2 hours and countless stories about each of their childhoods later, Stiles starts squirming.

He's been ignoring the feeling of his hard cock in between Derek's cheeks for almost an hour now, for Derek's sake because he didn't want to make him uncomfortable, but it's starting to hurt.

He squirms again, but this time, Derek lets out a quiet moan.

 

"Der..?"

"Stiles." Derek moans out, tone tinged with slight desperation.

"What Derek? What do you need?"

"I- I don't...know. I know I liked that feeling but I know I don't want to go all the way." Derek says sounding frustrated.

 

"Shh, Der. I think I have an idea." Stiles soothes.

"I want you to kneel up in the water in front of me okay? Brace yourself on the side of the tub."

"Good boy." He praises as Derek does as he's told. The loud moan he lets out in response however makes him raise an eyebrow. Hmm...that's definitely something to explore.

 

"Okay, now spread your thighs apart for me? Good." Stiles says, kneeling up and plastering himself to Derek's back, putting his hard cock between Derek's spread thighs.

"Now close them for me. Perfect." Stiles sighs as his cock is sandwiched between Derek's warm, wet thighs.

 

"Stiles." Derek moans out.

"Yeah? Is this okay, something you want?" 

At Derek's frantic nodding, Stiles decides to move, punching a deep moan out of the both of them as his cock rubs along Derek's crack, hole, and perineum, nudging at his balls.

 

Wrapping his arms around Derek's waist, he starts thrusting in earnest, laying kisses on any patch of skin he sees.

"So beautiful like this Der. So lucky i'm the one that gets to see you like this, fuck." Stiles moans.

 

Derek keeps up a steady stream of moans and Stiles's name, until a little bit later when he moans out, "Stiles, touch me please."

"Of course Derek, anything for my good, perfect boy." He praises, wrapping a hand around Derek's cock under the water, basking in the loud moans he starts emitting.

 

"Fuck Stiles, so close." Derek moans out.

"Yess, c'mon baby, come for me. Be good and come for me." Stiles says into his neck, biting it, and picking up the pace of his thrusts and his hand.

 

"Ohh Stiles!" Derek shouts, shooting off into the water, his thighs tightening around Stiles, bringing him over the edge too with a shout of Derek's name.

 

"Fuck." Stiles says, slumping back down onto his ass, Derek following, moving forward a bit when Stiles winces at Derek's back rubbing against his overly-sensitive, softening cock.

"That. Yeah." Derek says eloquently.

"Yeah." Stiles agrees.

 

After catching their breath, the two climb out, not too keen on staying in a tub with cum floating in it, and slowly towel each other off, careful to avoid their sensitive cocks.

 

They crash into bed, naked as the day they were born, and cuddle up to each other, exchanging "I love yous" before drifting off to sleep, their breaths synchronizing to the sound of the waves drifting in through the windows, curtains dancing lightly in the breeze.

 

***

 

It's their last day at the beach house before they have to leave tomorrow morning and make the drive back to the University, and Stiles doesn't know where the time went.

 

He has an idea...but still, figure of speech.

Because really, they've spent the past days hanging out, going to the beach (Stiles has even gotten a slight tan! _And_ Derek found him a shark's tooth!), cooking and eating, dicking around on Snapchat, watching tv, playing video games, and best of all: having sex in the form of handjobs and intercrural. 

 

Stiles doesn't want it to end, and tells Derek as such from where he's laying his head on his shoulder, the two of them sitting on the sand, watching the sunset.

"Me neither. But, we can always come back here once the semester's over. We could even spend the whole summer here, get jobs in town, something."

"You'd want to be around me that much?" Stiles asks in disbelief.

"Of course I would, I love you Stiles. And plus, it's not like it's all that different from how we are back at the dorms."

"Huh. True." Stiles concedes.

 

***

 

It's their last night at the beach house and Derek has the urge to do something to Stiles they haven't tried yet, since Stiles did something they never did back in the bath that night and has been rocking his world ever since.

And, he wants to do that. Rock his world.

 

So, as they're mid-makeout session, naked and grinding on each other, Derek starts kissing down Stiles chest, bracing himself to do what he tried to on Stiles's birthday.

Only difference is that now, he actually feels ready.

 

It takes him laying kisses down Stiles's happy trail for the boy to realize what's happening.

"Wai-, wait Der." He says, cradling Derek's chin with one of his hands, "Are you sure? I don't want you to think you have to try this just because we've been trying things. I'm perfectly okay with what we've been doing."

"I know, Stiles. But I-, I want to. I feel ready now, and I want to try."

"Okay Derek. As long as you're ready."

 

Derek nods, turning his head to lay a kiss against the hand cradling his chin, and then going back to it, kissing his way down Stiles's happy trail, laying kisses along the "V" of his hipbones.

 

When he reaches Stiles's cock, he hesistates. He's watched porn before, but still doesn't know how to go about this.

Stiles must sense his hesitation, because he runs a hand through his hair, getting his attention, "It's okay Der. Whatever you do will feel great. Plus, I have no frame of reference anyways to compare it to." 

Derek nods, starts to move, and hesistates again, feeling frustrated.

 

It must show on his face, because Stiles cradles it again, rubbing his thumb along his cheekbone, "Hey, hey." He soothes, "You know, you seemed to really like when I told you what to do in the bathtub that first time...what if I do that again?"

Derek mulls it over, thinking of the calm and arousal that simultaneously bloomed in him whenever Stiles would praise him, and nods.

 

"Okay then. So, first Der, I want you to stroke me a few times okay? Yeah, just like that."

"Okay, now I want you to lick from the base to the tip. Oh fuck yeah good."

"Now, swirl your tongue around the tip and dip it into the slit, ohh Der so perfect."

"Now I want you to try taking me into your mouth, don't do too much at once. Fuckk yeah Der. Now bob your head up and down, sucking lightly. Mm."

 

"I think- I think i've got it now." Derek pants, pulling off with a pop.

"Oh thank fuck, I didn't know how long i'd be able to keep talking while you do that." Stiles laughs, which quickly turns into a moan when Derek swallows him back down again, this time to the base.

 

"Fuck Der, how?!" Stiles moans in disbelief.

Derek pulls off again, "Not sure. Guess I don't have a gag reflex." He says with a smirk, going back down.

"Oh fuck Derek!" Stiles moans when Derek picks up the speed, occasionally resting at the base, swallowing around him.

 

"Der, Der, Derek, if you don't want me to cum in your mouth you need to get off like asap." Stiles moans out frantically.

Derek just looks up at his boyfriend and raises an eyebrow up at him, mouth stretched around the head, and circles it with his tongue, bobbing back down.

 

"Ohh Derek!" Stiles moans out, cumming in long ropes down Derek's mouth and in his throat.

Stiles cock gives an almost painful twitch when he watches, trying to catch his breath, as Derek licks cum off his lips, moaning.

 

"Oh my god Derek, come here" Stiles whines with grabby hands, pulling Derek in for a kiss, finding that he likes the taste of himself on Derek's tongue.

Just as Derek reaches down for his own neglected cock, Stiles smacks his hand away, "I want to try that on you, okay?" 

 

Derek nods, laying on his back.

"I know straddling is a no go, but...if i'm between your legs instead of on them is that okay?" Stiles asks hesistantly.

"Yeah, I think so." Derek says, spreading his legs.

 

Stiles climbs between them, leaning in to give Derek a long kiss, before trailing them down Derek's chest, licking at his nipples along the way.

Reaching Derek's cock, he hesistates, because not only is Derek long, but he's also pretty thick.

Thinking Stiles's hesitation is for a different reason, Derek says softly, "I promise I clean myself."

 

"What? Derek, that's not why I'm hesitant, i've just never done this before. I love you and your foreskin okay? I've actually always thought uncircumcised dicks were better looking, more pretty, anyways. I actually specifically search for porn with uncircumcised guys."

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah. Plus Derek, even if I hated foreskin I wouldn't care, because all I want to do is make you feel good."

 

Derek looks at him lovingly, and Stiles gets the urge to kiss the fuck out of him, so he surges up and does.

Breaking away after a few minutes, Stiles trails back down, and decides to just go for it, licking a long stripe up Derek's cock from root to tip, getting a surprised moan out of the guy.

 

Pulling back the foreskin, he licks around the head, dipping into the slit, and then licks around and under the foreskin, making Derek cry out.

Taking what he can fit of Derek slowly into his mouth, he bobs his head, sucking lightly, covering the rest of the length with a hand.

 

After sucking and licking for a while, and when his jaw starts to twinge in protest, Derek finally moans that he's close.

Stiles decides to try swallowing, and pulls off slightly, only leaving the head in his mouth, which is soon filled with warm, slightly bitter liquid, the sound of Derek moaning his name filling his ears.

Realizing that Derek comes _a lot_ , Stiles pulls off, the rest of the come hitting him on the chin.

 

"Fuck Stiles." Derek moans, cock twitching in a valiant effort to get hard again at the sight of his boyfriend, red faced and cum splattered.

Stiles wipes the cum off his chin with a finger, licking it off, and is jerked upward by Derek, pulling him into a hard kiss.

 

"You're going to be the death of me." Derek whines against his mouth.

Stiles smirks against his mouth, "Ditto."

 

***

 

Suitcases back in the car, and Stiles having peed before leaving, the pair head off back to Beacon Hills.

Driving away from the gates of the house, Stiles thinks back to that morning, where Derek woke him up with breakfast in bed like the sap he is, and then the pair shared a shower and shower handjobs before packing up.

 

Now, as they merge onto the highway, Stiles looks over at Derek, and can't help the dopey smile that takes over his face.

Derek glances back at him, his expression mirroring Stiles's own.

 

Derek takes one hand off the wheel, and reaches down, grabbing Stiles's and holding it over the console.

 

Lifting their entwined hands to his mouth, Stiles lays a kiss on Derek's and only four words keep going through Stiles's mind,

' _Best. Spring. Break. Ever.'._


	19. I'm No Fool, Tell Em' I'm No Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I still,  
> remember me before you  
> I will,   
> no longer need your rescue  
> I still,   
> remember me before you  
> I'm no fool,  
> tell em' i'm no fool"
> 
> \- "Still" by Seinabo Sey

Stiles and Derek have been back at University for almost a week now, and besides getting back into the swing of classes, and how weird it feels to not be constantly around each other after having been for a week straight, they're doing great.

And by "great" Stiles means banging like bunnies.

 

They've had sex on every surface of the dorm room, and even some outside.

 

Like now, where they're wrapped around each other in the small stall of the shower, grinding on one another, tongues tangling.

 

"Oh fuck, Stiles." Derek moans when Stiles wraps a hand around him.

"Shh!" Stiles chastises, trying to silent Derek by kissing him.

"What?! There's no one in here!" Derek snaps back.

 

But, as their luck has it, right when Derek says that, the door to the bathroom opens, and someone walks in, going in the shower stall behind them.

"Look what your big mouth did!" Stiles whispers furiously.

"You weren't complaining about my big mouth this morning." Derek says smirking like the little shit he is.

 

"God just, let's just finish so we can get out of here." Stiles groans softly.

"Fine." Derek huffs, taking them both in hand, a recent development they both discovered they liked.

"Mm yeah." Stiles moans quietly, and right as he cums, Derek following almost instantly after, the person in the stall next to them starts _singing_. 

 

But not just any song, no, the guy is singing _"Pretty Girl Rock" by Keri Hilson_. 

Derek's shoulders shake as he muffles his laugh into Stiles's neck, and Stiles bites his fist to keep his in.

 

Eventually, shower guy finishes and leaves, but not before singing the entire song start to finish, then shouting in a faux sport's announcer voice, "And the crowd goes wild for Greenburg!".

 

"Isn't that the dude you hated from the football team because he was an idiot?"

"Yeah." Derek groans, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around Stiles's waist for him, Stiles wrapping one around Derek's.

 

"I swear to god if I pop a boner whenever I hear that song i'm going to personally hunt down Greenburg." Stiles grumbles as they walk into their dorm.

"Ditto." Derek agrees.

 

***

 

"The fuck you mean Jackson Whittemore is back in town, _and_ on campus?!" Stiles screeches at Scott where he's sitting on his desk chair.

"Yeah dude, his college semester ended so he came back, plus all his old jock buddies go here, so...yeah." Scott says, spinning idly.

"Why couldn't he have stayed in fucking England until he dies?!" Stiles whines.

"Don't know dude, but I'm sure it'll be fine. You have Derek now."

 

"Yeah that makes it worse! Once he finds out i've been giving it to his old pal Derek Hale he'll kill me even more!"

"Woah, what conversation did I just walk into?" Derek asks from in front of the dorm door.

"Jackson Whittemore is back in town from college and is apparently on campus hanging out at one of your old jock friends's dorms and Stiles is shitting himself over it."

 

"What! Scott come on how are you not freaked out right now?"

"I don't know dude, he hated you more. No clue why though. Maybe he had a secret hate crush on you." Scott says with a smirk.

"I'm gonna die!" Stiles whines.

 

"Stiles baby, breathe. I won't let Jackson do anything, if he even so much as looks at you menacingly i'll rip him a new asshole, okay?" Derek soothes, sitting besides Stiles on his bed and kissing his cheek.

"You say that now, but Jackson doesn't need to do anything physically half the time. He has little minions and underhanded, sly ways of hurting people." Stiles grumbles.

"I won't let him. I promise." Derek says pleadingly

"Okay." Stiles sighs.

 

***

 

"So Batman, any fun pranks planned? It is April Fools after all."

"Nah, i've got no energy."

"No? Too busy using all of it to bone Derek?" Erica smirks.

 

They're both in the talking section of the library, and Stiles is helping tutor Erica in what she calls "the devil's subject", aka Chemistry.

"We haven't actually "boned" yet." Stiles sighs out.

"No? Huh. I figured you guys would have by now."

"Nope." Stiles says popping the "P", Derek still isn't ready and I'm respecting that. Doesn't mean we haven't done everything that doesn't involve butt stuff though."

"Oh hohoho, do tell." Erica purrs.

And Stiles figures, why not? He wants to basically shout from the rooftops on a daily basis what he gets to do to _the_ Derek Hale and what _the_ Derek Hale does to him, so why not brag a little?

 

***

 

After bragging to Erica and helping her actually study, he heads back to the dorm from the library. 

 

Along the way though, he's stopped by some girl he's never talked to before, "Uh..hey. Do you know where the..loo- uh, toliet is in the library, I really have to go."

"Oh uh...it's on the bottom floor to your left." Stiles responds, noting how her accent sounds a bit strange, but eh, who's Stiles to  judge? Maybe she's from some weird part of America he hasn't been to.

 

"Oh thank you! You're so sweet! And...cute." She says walking towards him.

"Uh... thank you. I actually have a boyfriend though so..."

"Hm yeah?" She says, leaning in and freaking kissing him! 

And, he swears he heard a camera go off.

 

"What the hell?!" Stiles shouts, wiping his mouth.

"Oh sorry, have a nice day! I really need to get to the loo!" She says jogging off.

 

"What the hell just happened? And who the hell says "loo"?" Stiles says out loud to himself in confusion.

 

***

 

"So Hale, heard through the grapevine that you've been giving it to that nerd Stiles Stilinski." Jackson drawls, appearing out of nowhere on the quad, where Derek's out enjoying the nice Spring weather, deciding to read his novel for English outside propped on a bench instead of cooped up in the dorm. He regrets it now though.

 

"Jackson, see that you're back from England, thought you'd learn some manners there, guess I was wrong."

"Oh what? Spend the last however many months giving Stilinski the goods and suddenly you're not friends with me any more?"

"First off, Whittemore, we were never friends, we just shared some mutual ones. Secondly, where did you even find out about me and Stiles?"

 

"Oh wow ouch Derek, i'm hurt. And your nerd boyfriend was talking about it with Reyes in the library. And I have you on social media. Half your Instagram now is just pictures of you two, it's gross." 

"I doubt he'd discuss that loud enough for the world to hear, meaning you had to be lurking like a creep somewhere. And no one told you to follow me. Don't like the pictures? Hit unfollow Whittemore, I know it's not too hard for even your tiny brain to comprehend."

 

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't. And maybe I just will unfollow you. But none of this matters. What matters though is your little boytoy is giving it to you and then is out kissing other girls."

Derek freezes, "Stiles wouldn't do that." He says flatly.

 

"Oh Stiles would." Jackson says, holding up a polaroid of some pretty blonde kissing Stiles at what seems to be the path leading to the quad from the library.

 

"I-." Derek starts, voice cracking.

"Sorry you had to find out like this Derek." Jackson says in what is definitely fake sympathy, "Goes to show you that you shouldn't date out of your league." He finishes, strolling away like he didn't just cause Derek to break in half.

 

***

 

Stiles is walking through the entrance of his dorm building when he spots Erica hanging out near the front desk.

"Hey Erica, what are you doing he- OW! What the fuck was that for Erica?!" Stiles shouts, rubbing where Erica punched him hard on the arm.

"You! I liked you! I started considering you to be one of my best friends! How the fuck could you cheat on Derek?! The one that you're always cheering back up when he's feeling down and insecure and you cheat on him?! You're the worst kind of person!" Erica shouts, drawing people out of their rooms due to the commotion.

 

"Erica! What the fuck are you talking about?!" Stiles shouts angrily.

"Oh like you don't know! I saw the picture Stiles! Fuck you!" She shouts, stalking out of the building.

 

'Picture...what? What the actual fuck is going on?' Stiles thinks, heading to his and Derek's dorm, unlocking the door to Derek curled up on his own bed, eyes puffy and red.

 

"Der?! What's wrong baby?"

"Don't fucking call me that." Derek snaps cooly.

"But ba-, Derek, what's wrong? What did I do?!"

 

At this, he gets something thrown at his head.

Looking down at where the mystery object landed on the ground, he picks it up to see a picture of him and that weird blonde girl from today, kissing.

 

He knew he heard a camera go off! 

Then suddenly, it comes together. Random girl approaching him. Kissing him out of nowhere. Weird accent. Who says "loo"? Some British people. Who just came back from England? _FUCKING JACKSON!_

 

"Derek, it's not what you think! Jackson staged all of this!" Stiles shouts, climbing up onto Derek's  bed.

"Stiles. I'm going to ask once because even though I really wish someone would hurt you it's not going to be me. So you need to get the fuck off my bed before I push you off."

 

"Derek!" Stiles pleads, but obeys Derek's request and climbs off.

"Fuck off Stiles! Not everything is Jackson's fault! Just because you're paranoid doesn't mean you can blame everything on him! Just fucking own up to what you did!"

"I didn't fucking do shit Derek! That girl came out of nowhere, and asked where the bathroom in the library was, and she had a weird version of an accent because she was British trying to talk American! Then when I told her where the bathroom is she said I was cute and then just laid one on me! I thought I heard a camera but I didn't see one when I shoved her off so I thought I was hearing things! Why don't you believe me?! Don't you trust me?"

 

"You're trying to tell me Jackson came up with some elaborate fucking scheme to what? Break us up?"

"Yes! That's exactly what i'm saying."

 

"Fuck off St-" Derek starts, but is cut off by a knock on their dorm door.

Stiles goes go open it, wiping away the tears that he didn't even realize had fallen.

 

"...Hey Greenburg, right?" 

"Yeah! That's me! Can I come in?"

 

Looking to where Derek is still glaring at him, he decides why the fuck not, "Sure ya can, come in!" He says with false cheeriness.

 

"Hey Derek!" Greenburg says, and when Derek doesn't respond just shrugs and continues, "So I couldn't help but hear you and Erica yelling in the entrance and then you guys yelling in here cos I'm just next door...uh but I just wanted to say that you should believe Stiles, Derek. I was walking to the library when I saw it all happen. The smokin' hot blonde chick talked to Stiles for a couple minutes and then just leaned forward and kissed him, taking a picture with one of those new Polaroid cameras. He's right."

 

With both boys just gaping at him, Greenburg walks towards the door, shouting "Okay, bye!" over his shoulder.

 

"Fuck. Fucking fuck. Stiles, i'm sorry."

Stiles just laughs and laughs until he's full blown crying, pushing Derek away when he climbs down from the bed and tries to approach him.

"Oh no, no, _no_ fucking way are you coming near me!"

"Stiles..."

"Nope! You fucking didn't believe me! Your own boyfriend! But you believed Greenburg?! The guy you've hated since the beginning of the year?! No, no way fuck you Derek!" Stiles shouts, grabbing his duffel bag from the corner and rifling through his dressers, filling it with clothes.

 

"Stiles? Baby?! Where are you going?!" Derek shouts, sounding scared.

"Don't fucking call me that." Stiles says mocking Derek's earlier tone.

 

Stiles shrugs on a hoodie, ripping it off when he sees its the one Derek gave him for his birthday, and pulls on an old Beacon Hills Police Academy one instead.

Grabbing his keys, phone, and duffel bag, he leaves the room, ignoring Derek's protests and the guy himself following him all the way to the Jeep.

 

Derek tries to grab Stiles's arm, but Stiles wrenches it from his grip, slamming the driver's side door on Derek's tear-streamed face, wiping his own as he backs out of the parking spot, speeding away from the University.

 

***

 

"Erica, I fucked up again." Derek whines, tear-streaked and miserable.

"What do you mean you fucked up? That dick was the one wh-"

"Erica. Please just let me in to explain."

 

Sighing, Erics steps back and lets Derek in.

 

And after Derek explains everything, and Erica swears she'll rip Jackson's dick off, the two start planning.

 

***

 

Walking through the front door to his house, Stiles tosses down his bag, and then promptly throws his phone across the room when it lights up saying Derek's calling for the 37th time in a row.

 

"Woah, woah, son, not that i'm not happy that you're home but i'm guessing by that display," John says pointing to where Stiles phone landed somewhere in the living room, "That this isn't a happy impromptu visit."

In Stiles's haste to get inside, it didn't even register to him that the cruiser was parked in the driveway.

 

All it takes though, is one look at his dad's concerned expression to break down.

Lip wobbling, tears start to fall slowly until he's full on sobbing.

"I'm going to kill that Hale boy." John says, pulling Stiles in for a tight hug, rubbing his back as he cries into his shoulder.

 

***

 

Stiles hears his doorbell ring, followed by his dad opening the door and saying gruffly, "You're not very welcome here Derek."

Stiles angrily tunes out the rest of the conversation. _Of course_ Derek would follow him back here.

 

It's the following day, and after Stiles calmed down and explained the situation to his dad last night, he fell exhausted into his bed and has been laid up in it ever since.

 

Stiles stares up at the glow in the dark constellations that have been on the ceiling of his bedroom since he was two, waiting for the sound of his dad approaching his bedroom to tell him he sent Derek away.

Except, that never comes. Instead, John calls "Stiles! Get down here please!" from the bottom of the stairs.

 

Stiles's eyes widen in confusion. His father cursed Derek's entire existence last night and now...what? He wants him to talk to him.

Knowing his son through and through, John tacks on "Seriously Stiles, just get your ass down here okay?"

 

Huffing, Stiles shoves out of bed, stalking downstairs.

 

"I'm going to go visit Melissa son, bring her some lunch." John says as soon as Stiles reaches the bottom step.

"What?! Dad! Don't leave me here with him!" Stiles says, tacking extra venom into the word "him", and pointing at where Derek is standing to the side of the foyer, looking miserable.

 

John huffs, opening the front door, "Just let to the boy plead his case Stiles, okay? I wouldn't purposely set you up to get hurt. Just trust your old man alright?"

Stiles just rolls his eyes, stalking into the living room and sprawling out onto the couch.

 

Derek follows hesitantly behind him, holding something...a box? ' _Don't care'_ , Stiles thinks to himself. 

Stiles gestures at Derek in a clear form of "Well??".

 

Derek starts to head to the couch to sit down, but Stiles stops him "That meant start talking, it _didn't_ mean sit near me." He bites out.

Derek's frown deepens, and instead he sits down on the coffee table in front of Stiles.

 

"Stiles, i'm really fucking sorry." When Stiles just scoffs, Derek continues, "I mean it Stiles. I should have believed you, and I don't know why I didn't."

"I just have trust issues after everything with... _her_ , I guess. And I know it's no excuse!" Derek tacks on when Stiles looks ready to open his mouth in protest, "But it's the truth. But it's also incredibly stupid of me. Because I know you're not anything like her. I know you'd never hurt me, and I should've known that Jackson is a manipulative liar. I should've looked closer at the picture, at how even if your eyes were closed, they were squinted shut in confused surprise."

"And I want to make this up to you, show you how much I love and trust you, cos I know you love me too...even if you don't right now." Derek finishes, not even realizing that he teared up halfway through until he feels one roll down his face.

 

Stiles, at the beginning of his speech looked pissed, and rightfully so, but now Derek is somewhat relieved to note that his boyfriend's face (hopefully still boyfriend), has softened, and the fight gradually drained out of his eyes until it's barely there now.

 

"Derek," Stiles croaks, clearing his throat and trying again, "Derek, I, i'm still pissed that you didn't believe me.", when Derek's face falls, he adds on, "And you're right about everything except one thing."

"What?" Derek asks softly.

"You said I don't love you currently. You're wrong. Love doesn't work like that. You don't just stop loving someone when you get pissed at them. And yes, I wish you believed me and trusted me, and am still mad that you didn't without Greenburg's fucking eyewitness account, but I still love you. A lot. And, because I do...i'll forgive you." 

When Derek's face breaks out into a surprised grin, he adds, "But you better not pull this shit again, Derek Hale. Because this sucked, and hurt way too much for me to want to go through it again."

 

"Fuck okay Stiles yes! I promise! I love you so much." Derek exclaims, lunging forward to pull Stiles in for a hug, but stops himself at the last minute, not knowing if his touch is welcome.

Stiles just rolls his eyes and huffs, "Come here, jock-y." 

Derek practically tackles Stiles into the couch, basking in the sound of his surprised laughter.

 

Pulling back, Derek cradles Stiles's cheek in his hand, "I really, really love you." He says softly.

"Good. Because I really, really love you too." Stiles responds softly back, and then leans in to claim Derek's lips in a series of slow, gentle kisses.

 

Breaking away, Stiles glances at the table, where a box still lays. Looking closely, he realizes its a pizza box.

Following Stiles's line of sight, Derek mumbles out, "Oh yeah, I uh brought you another apology pizza? It's probably cold by now."

 

Laughing lightly, Stiles thinks back to the first time Derek brought him apology pizza, last summer, a few days before move-in day.

 

"Well, lucky for you I like dumb, slightly nerdy jocks, _and_ cold pizza." Stiles smirks fondly.

 

***

 

And, if a few days later Jackson gets himself a brand new cast for his brand new broken nose, and the driver's side door of his fancy Porsche gets keyed, well...Derek and Erica have zero idea as to who could've done either of those things.


	20. Hit it Right Hit it Right, Imma Hit it Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Get right, get right,   
> i'ma hit it right  
> I'ma hit it right yeah,  
> i'ma hit it right"
> 
> \- "Get Home" by JR Castro

It's been about a week since Stiles and Derek had their first big fight, but having it seems to have made them stronger.

But, it's also made Derek simultaneously more trusting but also more possessive. But not overly so, thank god. It's more endearing than anything.

 

***

 

"Yo Stiles, there's some stubbly hot guy here asking for you." Stiles new coworker at the campus store, Devin, says.

"Oh yeah, that's Derek, my boyfriend. You haven't met him yet huh?" Stiles asks, following Devin out of the back room.

"Definitely not, I would've remembered that face." Devin mumbles, gesturing to Derek slightly with his chin.

"Yeah, s'nice isn't it?" Stiles says with a smirk, laughing when Devin nods, dreamy look on his face.

 

"Hey Der, what're you doing here?" Stiles asks, greeting his boyfriend with a soft kiss.

"Mm. And I just came by after visiting Isaac. Thought i'd stop by, bring you something." Derek grins, holding up a bag from the local coffee shop.

"Ooh! Is this...?" Stiles trails off opening the bag, "It is! Oh man jock-y, bringing me lemon-blueberry muffins? What's the occasion?"

 

"Nothing...just wanted to do something nice." 

"Mhm, yeah, and this has _nothing_ to do with stopping by and peacocking in front of the new guy that started working here that I told you about a couple days ago?" Stiles asks with fake nonchalance, smirking when Derek blushes.

 

"Wha- pft, no. Just..doing boyfriend-y things."

"Derek."

"Okay yeah, maybe. But Erica said when she visited you yesterday the guy kept eyeing you."

 

"Didn't we have a lovely fight about trust basically a week ago?" Stiles asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I trust _you_! It's _him_ I don't trust." 

"Der..." Stiles sighs.

 

"I do trust you Stiles I swear. I just thought I would-" Derek starts.

"You would come down here looking intimidating in your little leather jacket and scare him a little?"

"I...okay maybe just-, i'm sorry." Derek pouts.

 

Stiles sighs, "Derek Robert Hale you're the only one for me, Leonardo DiCaprio could be my coworker and toss himself at me and I would refuse because I love you so much. And, if Devin ever tried anything you wouldn't have to worry about knocking him off his toes, because I would do it first? Okay? Okay."

 

"Okay." Derek sighs out with a small smile.

"Now, that being said, Devin has been staring at you like he just walked out of a Disney movie and saw his dream Prince, so...don't think you have to worry about me." Stiles laughs.

"What? No he hasn't." Derek says in disbelief, blush breaking out on his face.

 

"Don't believe me? Fine. He's looking over here right now. See him, folding the sweatshirts? I want you to smile at him."

"Wha- Stiles." Derek grumbles.

"Do it." Stiles pleads.

 

"Fine." Derek sighs, rolling his eyes.

Then, glancing at Devin as he looks over again, Derek shoots him what Stiles dubbed his "Disney Prince smile".

And then Derek watches in shock as Devin blushes beet red and fumbles all the sweatshirts, managing to somehow knock the entire display over.

"Told you." Stiles says smugly.

 

"I...think my work here is done." Derek sighs, heading out of the store, Stiles's laughter as his soundtrack.

 

***

 

"Ugh!" Derek grunts in frustration as he tries to zip his jacket, zipper sticking halfway through.

Stiles watches on from his bed, jacket already on.

 

They're supposed to be heading to the baseball field, because the team has a home game, and Erica asked if they wanted to go support Boyd.

But, ever since Stiles read out Erica's text this morning, asking them to go, Derek has been a giant ball of frustration.

Not even an awesome blowjob (in Stiles's opinion, but Derek seemed to agree with the way he was moaning like a porn star the whole time), calmed him down.

 

And, as Stiles watches Derek get so pissed at his stuck zipper that he rips it clean off its track in his attempt to wrench it upward, he realizes he needs to get to the bottom of this.

 

"Hey, what did that poor zipper ever do to you?" Stiles chastises, walking over to Derek and taking his hands in his.

"Just-, just shut up Stiles!" Derek shouts, wrenching his hands out of Stiles's grip.

"Woah Derek! The fuck is your problem?!" Stiles shouts back. 

 

"You're right i'm being as ass, i'm sorry." Derek sighs out, visually deflating as he flops down onto Stiles bed.

"Hey, it's okay, we all have our moments. Now, you going to tell me what's going through that beautiful head of yours?" Stiles asks soothingly, sitting down besides Derek.

 

"It's-, you'll think dumb." Derek mumbles.

"Derek, there's only been one time where I ever thought seriously that you were dumb, and that's in the past, now tell me." Stiles pleads, thinking back briefly to their fight a few weeks ago, but shakes his head of the thoughts. Blegh. Bad memory.

 

Derek sighs, "I just...miss baseball okay? This is the first year since forever that I haven't played and it feels wrong. Don't get me wrong i'm happy for Boyd, but if it wasn't for that stupid broken leg I could be playing right now."

"Aw Der, why didn't you say so?"

"I don't know...I didn't want to seem unhappy for Boyd or anything."

 

"Derek...tell you what, we skip out on the home game and go down to that field you painted for art last semester? Throw the ball around, get some hits in, blow off some steam? I mean, I obviously won't be as good as any of your would-be teammates, but I can try."

"Okay...but Erica won't be mad?" 

"Nah, she owes me anyways."

 

"Okay." Derek says sounding happier by the minute, going through his closet and pulling out his bag of baseball equipment.

"Okay, c'mon jock-y let's go do the sports."

Derek laughs, "Okay nerd boy. And...thanks."

"No problem Der."

 

***

 

"Alrighty so who's pitching first?" Stiles asks, blushing at Derek's raised eyebrow.

"I mean, I'm more qualified I think, have better skills, but..." He trails off with a shrug and a smirk.

 

"Okay Ichabod Innuendo, seriously, do you want to hit first?"

"... _Ichabod_ Innuendo?"

"Shut up it was the first 'I' name that popped into my head!"

 

"You've been watching Sleepy Hollow too much."

"But Tom Mison's so hot!" 

"...I feel like I should be offended."

"Oh please Derek, you're the fairest in the land. Now just take the bat."

 

"Making my decisions for me now?" Derek teases, grabbing the bat.

"Yeah, because you were taking 38 years to do it yourself." Stiles huffs, putting the glove on and grabbing the ball.

"Yeah because you distracted me with "Ichabod"!"

"Aren't we all distracted by Ichabod?" Stiles says dreamily.

 

"Stiles! Just, throw the ball?" Derek pleads, adjusting his helmet.

"Fine, but...remember this is just about fun and games okay? No making fun of me for my abilities!"

"Yes, Stiles. Now throw the ball." Derek huffs.

 

So Stiles does, but it soars straight into the ground, nowhere near Derek.

"You said you wouldn't make fun of me!" Stiles pouts, looking up to see Derek shaking in an effort to conceal his laughter.

"I'm not." Derek says, losing it and letting out a deep laugh.

If Stiles wasn't so annoyed he'd bask in it.

 

"Fine! You can throw your own balls! And play with your own too, cos I'm definitely not, ass." Stiles huffs, throwing down the glove, heading away from Derek in the direction of the car.

 

"Hey wait! Stiles!" Derek shouts, running up to him and stopping him with a hand on his arm.

"Baby, I was just joking around. Please don't go. I'll even help you with your form." Derek pleads.

"Fine." Stiles huffs, walking back, picking the glove up and putting it on again.

 

"Okay so, straighten up like this. Yeah. Then, place your feet like this." Derek instructs, whispering into his ear, chest pressed up against Stiles's back.

"Now, position your arms like this, bring your leg up like this, and then...try and throw." 

Stiles throws the ball, watching as it goes straight to where it's supposed to, surprised that Derek's intructions actually worked. Although he shouldn't be, Derek's would-be position on the team is as the pitcher anyways.

 

"See! All you needed were some little tweaks." Derek says proudly.

"I'll give you some little tweaks." Stiles smirks.

"Yeah? Maybe later." Derek smirks back, walking back over to the bat, picking it up and getting into position.

 

Stiles thinks of what Derek just had him do, and throws the ball, Derek getting a clean hit, the metallic 'ding' of the bat ringing out as the ball goes soaring.

"Oh man, me pitching means I have to go get that, doesn't it?" Stiles whines.

Derek rolls his eyes, "Don't worry, your majesty, i'll go get it. This can count as my workout for today."

"Like you need to work out anymore!" Stiles calls after him, smiling fondly at Derek's laugh.

 

***

 

After almost 2 hours of Derek hitting and Stiles pitching, Derek throws down the bat, walking over to Stiles, "Your turn."

"Oh boy. Don't make fun of me." Stiles says, putting on Derek's (sweaty, ew) helmet and grabbing the bat.

 

Positioning himself as well as he can, he waits for Derek to pitch, and then...hits it _far_ into the field.

"What...?!" Derek asks, sounding confused.

 

"Huh. Guess i've still got it in me." 

"What do you mean 'still'?" Derek asks, even more confused.

"Huh? Oh yeah I played when I was younger. I stopped after my mom...yeah. She was my biggest supporter since my dad would be working a lot of the time, so it just hurt too much to get back into it. When the ache finally lessened I figured I lost my skills. Guess I was wrong." Stiles shrugs.

 

"Oh. Well, then this should be a lot better fielding practice then I thought it'd be." Derek says, turning and running to get the ball where it landed.

"I resent that!" Stiles shouts after him, once again enjoying his boyfriend's happy laughter.

 

***

 

Sweaty and laughing, the pair enter the dorm, Derek throwing his stuff down in the corner of the room.

"Yech." Stiles says in disgust, pulling his sweaty shirt away from where it's stuck to his chest.

"I'm going to shower. Wanna...join me?" Stiles smirks, grabbing his towel from the hook on the back of the door.

"Yeah," Derek nods, "But no...doing anything. I want to take my time and do something different after." 

 

"Okay..." Stiles trails off, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep." Derek says, popping the 'P', "Plus I don't want to risk witnessing another episode of "Greenburg Idol" as i'm about to cum again." Derek shudders, making his boyfriend laugh.

 

***

 

After a quick and thankfully "Greenburg Idol" free shower, Stiles sprawls out on his bed, naked, watching as Derek drops his towel and climbs between his spread legs.

Meeting his boyfriend in a slow, passionate kiss, Stiles's curiosity finally gets the better of him, and he pulls back asking, "So, you said you wanted to try something different...what'd you mean?"

 

Derek bites his lip nervously, "I uh...was thinking about maybe...going all the way? Uh but not...me on the bottom? If that's something you're into?"

Stiles gapes at what Derek's insinuating, "Hell fucking yes Der I've been wanting you to fuck me since forever." 

"Yeah?"

"Hell yeah." Stiles says excitedly, leaning up to pull Derek in for a deep kiss, grinding his hard cock up against Derek's.

 

The pair spend a few minutes just kissing and grinding. The slick sounds of their lips and soft sound of skin rubbing against skin the only ones to fill the quiet space.

 

Eventually, Derek starts trailing kisses down from Stiles mouth, along his cheek, stopping to kiss the little patch of three moles there along the way, and down his jawline, nipping softly as he goes.

Reaching Stiles's neck, he intersperses his kisses with hard nips and soft licks, kissing at Stiles's adam's apple, and going down to his collarbones, worrying hickies under them like a necklace, Stiles moaning softly during the making of each one.

 

Moving down to Stiles's chest, Derek noses at the small patch of hair between his lightly defined pecs, then switches to sucking and biting lightly as his nipples, something that never fails to make Stiles keen.

When he finally reaches Stiles's hard cock, he laps up the precum already leaking from the tip, savoring the taste, before taking his boyfriend deeper.

 

It's when Derek reaches a dry fingertip down between Stiles's legs, pressing lightly at his hole, that his boyfriend's moans really turn loud.

 

Coming off of Stiles's cock with a slick pop, Derek reaches over to the dresser where they keep their bottle of lube, water-based and unflavored, on the top of it.

Popping the cap off with a quiet 'snick', Derek tries to think back to porn he's watched, and warms the lube on his fingers, before taking his index and circling Stiles's hole slowly.

 

He leans up and claims Stiles's lips in a soft, but still slightly dirty, kiss, and then pushes his finger in slowly, Stiles moaning against his mouth.

Stiles is impossibly tight around his finger, and he can't help but moan, thinking of that tightness surrounding his cock.

Moving his finger in and out gently, he slowly stretches Stiles until he moans out a "More Der, please. I do this to myself all the time, I even use a dildo sometimes."

 

"Fuck Stiles." Derek groans, picturing Stiles's fingering himself, using a dildo on himself, getting himself off.

Adding another finger, Derek scissors them, stretching Stiles's soft, warm, inner walls, swallowing his boyfriend's moans with his tongue.

 

When he makes it up to three fingers, Derek thinks back to porn again, and feels around, trying to find Stiles's prostate.

When he brushes over a small bump, and his boyfriend suddenly lets out a fairly explosive moan, Derek knows he's found it.

 

Derek starts massaging the bump consistently, and then adds a fourth finger.

 

"Der! Derek fuck I'm ready please fuck me before I explode." Stiles pants out, whining.

"Shh, shh, i've got you baby." Derek soothes, sure and smooth tone belying how nervous he actually is.

 

Derek pulls his fingers out, brushing down Stiles's side softly when he whines at the loss.

Hands shaking, he grabs for a condom out of the box on the dresser, fumbling to open it.

 

"Hey, hey Der, let me." Stiles says softly, taking the condom wrapper and opening it, before slowly and gently sliding the condom over Derek.

Grabbing for the lube, Derek coats his cock, moaning softly af the feeling.

 

"So...uh, how do you want to do this?" Derek asks softly.

"I've heard that the first time feels best when on your hands and knees so...that?" 

Derek nods, moving back so Stiles can turn over, positioning himself on hands and knees.

 

Derek lets out a quiet gasp at the full view he gets of Stiles's back and ass, bubbly and milky white with a smattering of moles on each cheek.

He rubs each one reverently, leaning in to lay a soft kiss on them both, before blanketing himself over Stiles, cock nudging at his hole.

 

"Ready?" He whispers softly into Stiles's ear.

"Yeah." Stiles whispers back, taking in a deep breath when Derek starts pushing in slowly.

 

When he's halfway in, he feels Stiles's tense.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, you're just...really big. Just, give me a sec okay?"

Derek nods, wrapping his arms around Stiles waist, running one hand up and down his torso in a soft caress.

 

A few moments later, Stiles breathes out an "Okay.", and Derek starts inching in again.

 

When he's finally, _finally_ seated, the two sigh in unison, and Derek kisses Stiles's softly on the shoulder, waiting for the go-ahead to move.

 

"You can move." Stiles whispers, moaning when Derek moves back slowly, thrusting back in.

He follows the same slow thrust pattern for a bit, peppering kisses along Stiles's cheek, jaw, neck, and shoulders, until Stiles lets out a loud moan.

 

"Fuck Derek, there!" His boyfriend moans, and Derek nods, repeating the angle, preening at the sounds of Stiles moans when he keeps hitting his prostate dead on.

 

"Mmff fuck Derek kiss me!" Stiles moans out a little over a dozen thrusts later, turning his head to meet Derek in a sloppy, tongue-filled kiss.

 

"Oh Derek i'm so close!" Stiles moans out, pushing back to meet Derek's thrusts.

"Me too." Derek moans, speeding up.

 

"Oh, mm, mm, ooOH Derek fuck!" Stiles moans, clenching around Derek as he cums untouched beneath him.

"Ohhh, Stiles!" Derek groans, thrusting once, twice, three times, before stilling, spilling into the condom.

 

After catching his breath, Derek pulls out slowly, laying a kiss on the middle of Stiles's back when he winces.

Taking off the condom, he stands on shaky legs, tying it off and throwing it into the trash.

 

When he heads back to the bed, Stiles is on his back, vaguely disgusted look on his face making Derek's stomach drop.

"Baby? What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

Stiles shakes his head, "No! That was amazing Der! It's just...i'm pretty sure there's cum on my back now from laying in the wet spot.

 

"Oh." Derek laughs, relieved, "Well then stay there, i'll go wet a facecloth and come back and then we can move to mine okay?" Derek says, grabbing a pair of sweats from the floor near his closet, shrugging them on, not bothering with underwear.

 

However, when he exits their room, facecloth in hand, he isn't expecting half their dorm floor to be out in the hallway, smirking at him.

"Uh...hi?" He says hesitantly.

Instead of greetings though, he gets full blown cheers in return, complete with "Yeah Hale! Get it!", "Oh man Hale you gotta give me some tips!", "Oh wow dickmaster Hale in the house!". 

"I uh...thank you?" He blushes, fleeing to the bathroom, dampening the facecloth and hurrying back to his room.

 

"Did you hear all that commotion?" Derek asks when he gets back in, Stiles sitting up on his bed, still gloriously naked.

"Yeah, guess we were pretty loud huh?" Stiles smirks.

"I guess." Derek grins, kneeling on the bed to wipe off Stiles's back.

"You want me to get the lube off too or do you want to."

"Eh, you can, do it...dickmaster." Stiles smirks, standing and turning around.

 

Derek groans while he gently cleans him off, "I'm pretty sure it was Greenburg that shouted that one." 

"Oh man, he's quickly becoming one of my favorite people." Stiles laughs.

"Ugh, maybe we should break up then." Derek jokes, climbing up into his bed, Stiles following behind.

 

"No way jock-y there's no getting rid of me now. Especially not after _that_." Stiles says matter-of-factly, climbing under the covers and laying his head on Derek's chest.

"Yeah, so it was...good then?" Derek asks quietly.

 

"Der, you made me moan so loud the whole floor heard us, it was more than good. It was amazing. 10/10 would do again."

"Okay, okay, I get it." Derek laughs.

 

"Mm, good. Love you dickmaster Hale." Stiles says sleepily.

"Love you too, pain-in-my-ass."

 

"Mm, not yet, but when you're ready, definitely." Stiles somehow still manages to tease while half asleep.

Derek thinks, and then whispers, "Maybe next time then." 

 

Stiles springs up, awake, "What-, yeah?" 

"Yeah. Now go to sleep." Derek says softly, gently pushing Stiles's head back down onto his chest with a laugh.

 

"Then _I_ can be the dickmaster." Stiles mumbles, sounding excited.

"Yes Stiles, then _you_ can be the dickmaster." Derek agrees with a sleepy smile.


	21. It's The Final Countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Its the final countdown!  
> *music*  
> The final countdown!"
> 
> \- "The Final Countdown" by Europe

It's been about a week since Derek fucked Stiles and they haven't been able to make good on Derek's promise of him bottoming the next time they go all the way.

Why? Because pre-finals week is almost more of a bitch than actual finals week.

They've both been so exhausted with papers and projects up the ass that they haven't had the energy to, well, put nicer things up the ass.

 

Not to say they haven't been having sex, because there's still been blowjobs, handjobs, and a whole lotta frottage, but its all been pretty rushed or sleepily lazy.

And when Stiles finally fucks Derek he wants to have enough energy to be completely alert and make sure he can wow Derek like Derek wowed him.

 

Hopefully once everything slows down a bit Stiles can finally rock Derek's world like he deserves.

 

But, his art Professor, the same one Derek had last semester is not making his life any easier.

 

"Professor Maguire gave us our final projects today." Stiles announces as he enters the dorm, flopping down on top of Derek where he's sprawled on Stiles's bed, reading.

"Yeah? She give you guys the same shit?" Derek asks, replacing the book in his hand with Stiles's hair, carding his fingers through it.

"Yeah, everything's the same except the nude drawing." Stiles says, leaning into Derek's touch happily.

 

"She get rid of it?"

"Nope. It's still required, except I guess so many people last semester did the "wearing briefs" option for the drawing that she changed it. Now, instead of frontal nudity, she wants rearal nudity, and there's no wearing briefs option."

"Oh god, that woman." Derek groans, rolling his eyes.

"Tell me about it Der."

 

"Well...?" Derek says expectantly.

"Well?" Stiles asks confused.

"You gonna ask me to be your model or what, nerd boy?"

 

"You want me to do a drawing of your naked ass?" Stiles asks in disbelief.

"And back. And legs...feet too." Derek says in lieu of answering.

"Derek."

"What Stiles? I mean yeah is it gonna be a little weird that my crazy Professor from last semester is going to see my bare ass in art form? A little bit. But I also know that I don't really want you staring at anyone else's ass that long anyways. And...you did say mine was a work of art, so." Derek finishes with a smirk.

 

"Huh. Okay, fine. But not today, I just wanna nap and then maybe cry a little while I try and write my Communications essay." 

"Fine." Derek laughs, pulling the covers over them both and snuggling down.

 

***

 

"So, have you talked to him yet?" Isaac asks from where he's laid up in his dorm bed, Scott clinging to him like an octopus.

"About what?" Derek asks, spinning around in Isaac's desk chair.

"About renting a house next year with me, Scott, you, and him." 

 

"Oh! That!" Derek remembers, "Nah, I forgot."

Isaac rolls his eyes, "Well, you better ask him soon. Don't forget to show him the actual house listing either."

"Yes, dear." Derek says sarcastically, making Scott laugh from his spot on Isaac's chest.

 

Isaac silents him with a kiss.

"Yep, that's my cue to leave." Derek says, standing and heading for the door.

 

Isaac doesn't even separate from Scott long enough to say goodbye.

 

***

 

"Do you know what your plans for next year are?" Derek asks that night, making Stiles look up from his laptop.

"Uh...continue dating you? Go to college some more...?" Stiles trails off, confused.

"Well yeah," Derek huffs, "But I meant your living plans."

 

"Oh, then...no? I was thinking of dorming again because its easy but its also annoying so..."

"Oh, okay. Because Isaac and Scott were thinking of renting out a house and asked if you and I wanted to rent it with them. They even found a listing for one close by." Derek says, climbing down from his bed and giving Stiles's the printed out version of the house listing.

 

"Oh. Huh. Yeah, works for me." Stiles says, turning back to his essay.

"That's it? "Works for me"?" 

"Works for me...yay?" 

"You don't seem very excited." Derek pouts.

 

"Are you pouting?! Oh man you so are. You're adorable Der. And of course i'm excited baby, I'm just tired. And yeah I like the idea, but it's not much different from how we are now. Just with some added privacy and utilities."

"Yeah...true. But, do you want to share a bedroom with me? That house listing is only for a two-bedroom."

 

"Derek...isn't that what i'm doing with you now? And even if we fight or break up, which i'm sure is what you're getting at, i'll just switch rooms with Isaac. We'll make it work. Although i'm not planning on letting you go anytime soon." 

"You're...weirdly reasonable sometimes." Derek sighs.

"It's a gift." Stiles shrugs with a smirk.

 

"You're a gift." Derek says back.

"Was that...supposed to be an insult?" Stiles laughs, "Because zero out of ten stars."

"Shut up." Derek groans.

 

Stiles smirks, "Make me, jock-y."

Derek raises an eyebrow, and stalks towards him, smirk on his face.

 

 

Needless to say, Stiles doesn't finish his essay until the next day.

 

***

 

"Alright, drop them Hale, the lighting is perfect from all this sunshine and I just had a coffee with a double-shot so I am full of energy." Stiles announces, bursting through the dorm.

"And that's my cue to leave." Boyd says, standing from his perch on Stiles's bed.

"Bye Boyd!" Stiles calls after him, getting a backwards wave in response.

 

"...What exactly are we doing?" Derek asks, unbuttoning his jeans.

"The drawing for my final project, of course!" Stiles grins, setting up his easel, canvas resting on it, acrylic paints squeezed out onto a pallet, resting on Derek's desk.

"Of course." Derek mimics, squashing down the disappointment at dropping his pants for this and not for... _other_ reasons.

 

Fully naked, Derek turns to Stiles, "Where and how do you want me?"

"Back here a little, and turned towards the window, yeah." Stiles says, Derek smirking at the squeak in his voice that he knows means he's getting turned on.

 

"Standing? Or I could bend over a little." Derek smirks, leaning over a fraction.

"Nope! No bending! Or I won't be able to focus even less than I can already!" Stiles says nervously.

"Okay." Derek laughs, shrugging in faux nonchalance.

 

***

 

"Done. Thank fuck." Stiles announces around 3 hours later.

"Yeah? Can I see it?" Derek asks, starting to turn, but is stopped by Stiles plastering himself to Derek's back, taking his ass cheeks in hand and squeezing.

"Later. I did not spend 3 hours painting out the sinful curves of your incredible ass with a raging hard on to not do anything about it." Stiles whispers into his ear.

 

"Yeah?" Derek squeaks out.

"Oh yeah. Your ass is grass and i'm going to mow it Derek Hale."

"...There's something definitely wrong with me with how turned on the ridiculous sentence that just left your mouth made me."

Stiles laughs against his neck, leaning in to lick from the bottom of it up to his earlobe, and then biting down, "Be a good boy and get down on all fours on my bed for me." 

 

Derek whines, _whines_ , and can't even find it in him to be embarrassed.

Getting down on all fours, he listens to the sounds of Stiles's clothing hitting the floor, until suddenly his back is blanketed with warm, soft, naked, skin.

 

"I wanna try something, okay Der? And if you don't like it you stop me right away? Got it?" Stiles says, all traces of his authoritan tone from before gone in the light of his concern.

"Okay, I trust you." Derek says, secure in the knowledge that he really does trust Stiles, trusts that he'll make him feel better than he ever has.

"Good." His boyfriend says, kissing and nipping his way down Derek's back.

 

When he reaches the top of Derek's crack, he stops, instead veering left to nip and kiss at his left ass cheek, and then veering right to do the same to the other.

Derek moans out in what starts as a soft tone, but quickly switches to loud halfway through when Stiles gently spreads his cheeks.

 

Derek feels himself blush, not used to revealing this area of himself to anyone.

"You're so beautiful Der." Stiles says, tone laced in affection, making his blush deepen.

 

Then, his moans pick back up again as Stiles licks and kisses his way down Derek's crack, skipping over his hole momentarily to lick and suck at his balls.

Derek hears Stiles take a shuddering breath, and then suddenly his senses white out for a few seconds at the feeling of Stiles's tongue on his hole.

 

Coming back to himself, he sobs out an "Oh fuck Stiles don't stop!"

"Shh baby, I won't I promise. Not until you're nice and wet and open a little for me." Stiles soothes, the breath from his words hitting Derek's hole in puffs of cool air, making him shudder.

 

Then, Stiles dives back in, sloppy sounds filling the room and making Derek blush, turning him on even more as Stiles nips and licks his hole.

 

He spends the next however many minutes, (hours? Who knows, Derek is too lost in pleasure to keep track), alternating between soft kitten licks with the top of his tongue, to long, heavy licks with the broad area, all interspersed with stabs inside with the tip.

 

Eventually, he hears the soft 'snick' of the lube container opening, and Stiles stops, making Derek whine.

"Shh baby, I'll go back to it, I promise. You've been such a good boy for me, making all those pretty sounds. But, I want to know if I can start using my fingers now. I know you said you've never touched yourself down here so i'll go slow. Is that okay?"

"Yess, Stiles, please." Derek pleads with a moan.

 

"Okay, okay, i've got you Der." Stiles says, slicking his fingers up with lube.

Then, going back to eating Derek's hole, Stiles pushes his index finger slowly in beside his tongue, stopping when he feels resistance and then continuing when the muscles give way, getting used to the intrusion.

 

Moving his finger in and out slowly, Stiles continues licking around Derek's rim while stretching him.

When Derek's letting out a steady stream of moans again, Stiles starts nudging his middle finger against his rim, "Ready for another yet? It's okay if you aren't." 

Derek nods his head, "Another, please."

"Well, since you were a good boy and asked so nicely.." Stiles trails off, pushing in a second finger, scissoring them slowly.

 

Eventually, he makes it up to three, and searches for Derek's prostate, smiling when he finds it.

"Ohh Stiles, do that again!" Derek moans, so Stiles does.

There's something incredibly endearing about Derek's extreme lack of inexperience, while simultaneously being the hottest thing ever.

Because it's just, he's so _responsive_ , which is the endearing part, and then the fact that Stiles is the only one that gets to see him like this, gets to play out this discovery-fest with him is the hot part.

 

Moving up to four fingers, he continues stretching Derek, occasionally dipping his tongue in too, but using it to lick around Derek's stretched rim more often than not.

After having four fingers in for a little while, Derek moans out a desperate, "Stiles please, I think i'm ready. And if you keep this up I'm going to come." 

"Maybe you should come Der, it'll losen you up a little more." 

"No, no Stiles please, I want the first time I come to be on your cock." Derek pleads.

 

"Okay shh, Der, baby, I got you. Just let me put the condom on." 

"I...can we not use one?" Derek asks, sounding small.

Stiles stops, and has to reach down and grab the base of his cock before he blows this entire thing by coming all over the place at _that_ image.

 

"You want me to fuck you bareback?!" Stiles practically screeches.

"We don't have to...I just-, I know you don't have anything because I was your first everything, and I-...I got tested after everything with...yeah, and I get tested every year now just in case something was latent. And I got tested back in March and everything was fine. I mean...I just want the first time to feel you, all of you...but it was...an idea." Derek finishes, tone laced with embarrassment.

 

"Woah, woah hey, Der, look at me." Stiles whispers, climbing up over Derek and cradling his chin, gently turning his head to the side.

"Der, that wasn't a negative reaponse, just surprised. The thought of fucking you bareback was so hot I almost came when you suggested it. If that's something you truly want, i'll gladly skip the condom. It just might be...a little shorter now between the notion of the action and the feeling of you on my cock with nothing between us."

 

Derek laughs lightly, and gives Stiles a small smile full of affection, "That's okay, I don't think i'll last long either."

Stiles mirrors his expression, and leans in to give him a soft, lingering kiss full of emotion.

 

"Okay, well, lemme just.." He trails off, lubing up his cock, biting his lip at the feeling, before dipping his fingers back into Derek to make sure he's still ready.

 

Blanketing himself over Derek's back, he nudges his cock onto Derek's hole, "Ready?" He whispers, and when Derek nods, slowly starts pushing in.

 

Stopping when Derek winces, he runs a hand down his side, "Okay?"

"Yeah...just really full. S'weird."

"Good weird?"

"Kind of. It's getting there."

"Okay."

 

Taking a nod from what Derek did during his first time, he wraps his arms around his boyfriend's waist, rubbing one hand softly up and down his torso, and rests his head between his shoulder blades, laying a kiss tthere occasionally.

"You can move again." Derek says softly a short while later.

So, Stiles does, managing to bottom out after stopping only one more time.

 

"Fuck Stiles, you're so big." Derek moans, and Stiles definitely doesn't preen.

"Mm, so're you baby." He mumbles against his boyfriend's neck.

"You can move a little."

"Okay." Stiles says, pulling back a little and then pushing back in.

 

"Mm, yeah, keep going." Derek says, letting out a soft moan.

Eventually Stiles is thrusting in and out with no resistance, and on one particular thrust, manages to elicit the most delicious sounding moan from Derek.

"Fuck there! Please Stiles!"

"Mm, anything for you baby." Stiles moans out, pulling back and adjusting his thrusts to continually hit that spot.

 

Derek's moans are one long, loud, continuous stream now, and Stiles is right there with him.

"Fuck Der you're so beautiful like this. So perfect. Can't. Believe. You're. Mine." Stiles moans into his boyfriend's ear, thrusting hard on every word.

 

"Mmm Stiles fuck! So close!" Derek moans.

"Yeah? Want me to touch you?"

Derek shakes his head, "Want to come on just your cock."

"Okay, I can do that, anything for my good, perfect boy." Stiles moans, picking up the pace of his thrusts, the slap of their skin and sounds of their gasps and moans the only ones in the otherwise silent room.

 

"So perfect for me. My good, perfect boy." Stiles moans on a particularly hard thrust, sucking on Derek's neck, and its with that, that Derek seizes up, moaning Stiles's name extra loud, shooting cum all over the sheets beneath him.

It only takes a handful of small thrusts into Derek's ass that's clenched around him, for him to follow Derek and cum.

 

Derek moans softly at the feeling of Stiles's warm cum filling him up, and slumps down onto his stomach, uncaring about the wet spot.

Stiles catches his breath and slumps down onto Derek, pulling out in the process, kissing his neck when he winces at the feeling.

 

"That. Was amazing. I think, you should bottom occasionally, and I bottom all the time." Derek sighs out, sounding content.

"Yeah? That sounds fucking perfect to me because that was the best thing i've ever experienced in my life."

 

"Mm, can we go shower? Your cum is starting to leak out of my ass." 

"Fuck Derek, you're going to kill me." Stiles groans when his cock gives a painful twitch of interest.

"Nope. No dying. Need you around to fuck my ass." Derek says, pushing Stiles off so he can get up.

 

"Oh yeah? That all I'm good for now cum butt?" Stiles teases, wrapping a towel around Derek's waist, and then one around his own.

"I mean, I also love you, which is pretty important too...I guess." Derek smirks.

"Yeah, well-" Stiles starts, but stops when they walk out into the hallway and are met with their entire section of the dorm floor standing outside their respective doors, smirking.

There's even a mock-up banner made out of printer paper and written in colored pens proclaiming "Congrats on the sex!".

 

"Oh god." Derek whispers beside him.

"Uh...hey guys?" Stile starts, and is met with cheers and "Yoo who would've thought Stilinski would have A1 stroke game?!" And "Woohoo get it Stiles!", and a cacophony of other exclamations.

 

Stiles blushes beet red while Derek snickers beside him, "You're all...sweet but we're just gonna..." Stiles says and then hurries them into the bathroom.

 

Derek on his part, is full blown laughing now.

"Oh shut up." Stiles groans fondly, grabbing his shower caddy, taking off and hanging his towel, and going into the shower stall, turning the water on.

"Oh come on baby, now you know how it feels to be the dickmaster." Derek teases, dropping his towel and following his boyfriend into the shower, closing the curtain.

 

"But they didn't call me that, now, did they?" Stiles mumbles, grabbing his shampoo and lathering up Derek's hair.

"No, I guess they didn't." Derek concedes, leaning into Stiles's touch, "They _did_ say...what was it? Oh yeah you have "A1 stroke game", so there's that." 

"I guess...but that's not as good as dickmaster." Stiles grumbles, rinsing Derek off and then leaning into him as he shampoos Stiles's hair.

 

"I don't know...I think that's just as good, if not better."

"Yeah?" Stiles inquires, stepping under the spray for Derek to rinse him off.

"Mhm, anyone can be a dickmaster, but stroke game requires serious skills, hip movement...genetics or something."

 

Stiles rolls his eyes fondly, grabbing the body wash, "Whatever you say Der-, just do you want me to clean you up or do you want to do it yourself?"

"You. If you want."

 

"Okay." Stiles says softly, covering his hands with the body wash and rubbing some over the front and back of Derek's torso until he's lathered up.

Then, Stiles slowly drags his hand down to Derek's soft, but quickly hardening cock.

 

"Already?" Stiles asks, raising an eyebrow.

Derek shrugs, suddenly sheepish, which Stiles definitely does not want.

"Let me clean you off first Der, then we can take care of that, and this." Stiles gestures to his own quickly hardening cock.

 

Grabbing more body wash, Stiles trails his hand down Derek's crack using his other hand to spread his cheeks gently, soaping him down before gently dipping inside with his soaped up fingers.

Laying a soft kiss on Derek's shoulder when he lets out a soft moan, Stiles gently urges him under the spray, washing off the suds of soap.

 

Washed off, Derek turns around and kisses him, grabbing the body wash and soaping Stiles up too, before swapping positions, Stiles under the spray.

 

Once Stiles is clean, he leans forward and claims Derek's lips in a kiss again, and grabs even more body wash, this time using it to soap up their cocks, slicking the way.

Derek's back leaning against the left wall of the stall, Stiles leans in and plasters himself all along Derek's front, taking Derek's cock in hand and stroking, Derek doing the same to his.

 

Being worked up from the gentle touches from earlier, it doesn't take too long after for them both to cum, Derek first and Stiles following.

 

Catching their breath, Derek leans in and kisses Stiles, while turning the taps off.

"C'mon strokemaster," he says, "Let's get back to the room before we witness "Greenburg Idol" again." 

"Mm 'strokemaster'?" Stiles starts, raising an eyebrow, "I'll take it." He finishes with a smirk and a shrug, wrapping a towel around Derek's waist, Derek wrapping one around his.

 

***

 

"You know, you never let me see the painting." Derek says when they get back to the room, towelling off his hair and pulling on a pair of what Stiles believes to be his sweatpants, judging by how they're just a bit deliciously tight on his fine, fine ass and strong thighs.

 

"Oh yeah. Huh." Stiles says, shrugging on a pair of Batman pajama pants, slightly too long and slightly too big, smiling at the memory of Derek giving him them when he stayed over on Christmas Eve.

Heading to where his easel is still set up, he turns it towards Derek, watching as the man comes towards it, taking it in.

 

"I don't think i've ever seen such a detailed ass painting in my entire life. I mean, don't get me wrong, the detail on the back of my head, neck, torso, legs, and feet is amazing too but it almost looks like if I touched it i'd be feeling a real ass." Derek says, taking in the smooth, warm lines of the painting, the painted light seeming to hit his figure perfectly, illuminating him.

"Well...it's an amazing ass. It deserved the uttermost detail and care." Stiles smirks.

 

Derek laughs, rolling his eyes, "Thanks nerd boy. Now let's go to bed before I keel over." He says, heading to Stiles's bed and flopping himself down onto it.

"Yeah, yeah jock-y." Stiles teases, plopping down onto Derek's chest,  pulling the covers over them both.

 

"Hey so...it was good right?" Stiles whispers with slight uncertainty just as Derek's drifting off.

"Hm? Oh yeah. Stiles, baby, you made me scream so loud someone made a mock up of a "Congrats on the sex" banner, so yes. It was more than good."

"Yeah? Good." Stiles says pleased.

 

"Yeah. I love you nerd boy." Derek slurs, laying a sleepy kiss on Stiles's cheek.

"Love you too, jock-y." Stiles smiles softly, settling down.


	22. Your Love is My Turning Page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your love is my turning page,  
> where only the sweetest words remain  
> Every kiss is a cursive line  
> every touch a redefining phrase"
> 
> \- "Turning Page" by Sleeping at Last

"I can't believe this year is really over." Stiles sighs out from where he's standing amongst boxes and suitcases, staring at the almost-barren dorm room.

After two long weeks of finals, all of which Stiles and Derek managed to pull through and somehow ace, the pair have spent the day packing, getting ready to head home and start summer.

 

"Me neither." Derek says, taping up his last box.

Walking up behind Derek, Stiles plasters himself to his boyfriend's back, wrapping his arms around his waist, "This has been the best almost-year of my life. You know why?"

Turning around in his boyfriend's arms, Derek smiles, "I think I can take a guess." He says, leaning in to meet his boyfriend in a soft kiss.

 

Derek just slips his tongue into Stiles mouth when they're both startled apart by a voice yelling "Yo lovebirds! You ready to go?!"

"Laura. Fuck off." Derek grumbles.

"Derek Robert Hale that is no way to speak to your sister!" Talia scolds, walking into the room behind Laura.

 

"Oh god, all of you didn't come to move me out like you did to move me in did you?" Derek groans.

"No Der," Talia sighs, "I figured my SUV would be more helpful in fitting all your stuff and I didn't trust Laura to drive it."

"I scratch it _one_ time and suddenly i'm banned for life!" Laura groans in disbelief.

"It was not a scratch Laura Annalise! The bumper was hanging off the front!" Talia crows back.

 

Stiles and Derek just watch the exchange laughing quietly.

Derek turns to Stiles, giving him a smirk, before he reaches down and squeezes his ass cheek.

Which _of course_ is right when Sheriff Stilinski walks in.

 

Clearing his throat gruffly, John shoots Derek a significant look, "Well, glad to see you two are doing well."

"Uh...sir, I uh-" Derek starts but John just cuts him off with a wave of his hand.

"As nice as the "Sir" thing is, you can call me John, son, you know that. As for the other thing...well you're both legal you can do as you please...just try not to do it in front of me."

 

Derek nods, while Stiles blushes deeper, "Hey dad why don't you take that box over there out to the car huh?" He says nervously.

"Sure son. I borrowed Melissa's again." John says, grabbing the box.

"Good...that's. Good."

Rolling his eyes at his son, John grabs the box and leaves the room, exchanging pleasantries with Talia first.

 

"Der, i'm gonna help Laura bring these boxes outside, you two gather up your suitcases and things and then meet us in the parking lot okay?" Talia instructs, leaving the room with Laura in tow.

The pair nod, and Derek and Stiles shoulder their duffel bags and grab their suitcases.

 

"So...this is it huh?" Stiles says softly, looking around the room, thinking of all the things that happened there.

Judging by Derek's expression, he must be doing the same.

"Guess so. But, even if we won't be living here next year, we'll still be living together." Derek says.

And yeah, they will be. Him, Derek, Isaac, and Scott all signed the lease for the house last week. They'll all move in and start paying rent once the next semester starts in the fall.

 

"Yeah, thank god. I think, after living with you for almost a year, it'd just feel wrong to not you know?" 

"Yeah." Derek agrees.

 

"I'm really glad you got assigned as my randomized roommate, Derek." 

"And i'm really glad you got assigned as mine." 

Heading to the door, the pair share a soft smile, and then an even softer kiss, and then walk outside.

 

And its with the soft 'click' of the dorm door closing that they close out the first chapter of their lives together.

 

 

They both can't wait to turn to the next blank page and write more.

 

***

 

" _Though we're tethered to the story we must tell_

_When I saw you, well I knew we'd tell it well_

_With a whisper, we will tame the vicious seas_

_Like a feather, bringing kingdoms to their knees"_

~ "Turning Page"


	23. Epilogue: This is the Last Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "As I go,  
> remember all the simple things you know  
> My heart's a crutch,  
> and I still hope  
> That you'll miss me when i'm gone  
> this is the last song"
> 
> \- "The Last Song" by The All-American Rejects

Derek can't help the grin that breaks across his face at hearing his name announced, and proudly walks across the stage to get his diploma.

Said grin stretches impossibly wider at the cheers of his family in the crowd, and his friends and boyfriend in the stands.

And, when Stiles walks across the stage a while later, red of his graduation gown making his skin glow, tassles of honor swaying with every step, and pleased grin on his face, Derek watches as his grin grows even wider at Derek's loud cheers.

 

***

 

"Congrats jock-y!" Stiles yells, jumping up and wrapping his arms and legs around Derek in a tight hug.

"Congrats nerd boy." Derek laughs in return, catching him.

 

The pair break apart when Laura crowds onto them, "Congrats lovebirds!" she yells.

Before they can even thank her, they're being pulled into hugs by all different Hales.

 

Pulling away from a quick 'pat-on-the-back bro hug' with Nathan, Stiles looks down when he feels someone small hug him, head only coming up to his waist.

"Congrats Ice Cream Man!" Violet, now 9, yells.

Picking her up and smiling at her giggles, Stiles kisses her on the forehead, "Thanks little lady!" 

He puts her down, watching as she makes her way to Derek, smiling as he watches Derek pick her up, putting her on his shoulders.

 

Looking to his left, he sees his dad making his way through the crowds and crowds of people covering the field of the football stadium.

"Hey son." John greets, pulling Stiles in for a tight hug.

"I'm so proud of you, son." John says, muffled slightly from where he's leaning on Stiles's shoulder.

"Thanks dad." Stiles smiles, hugging his dad tighter.

When the two pull away, they resolutely avoid mentioning the wetness in either of their eyes, planning to blame it on allergies if anyone should ask.

 

After getting hugs and congratulations from various people, including Mrs. McCall, Scott, Isaac, Boyd, Erica, and even more Hales, his favorite Hale comes up, hugging him from behind.

"Hey, so my family wanted to go out for ice cream to celebrate with everyone." Derek says.

"Mm, sounds good to me." Stiles agrees easily.

 

***

 

When Stiles enters Sundaes for the first time since the summer before senior year of University, the place is packed to the brim with Hales, Erica, Isaac, Boyd, Scott, and even his dad and Melissa.

"Woah Der, how did everyone manage to come in at the same time without the owner flipping out?" Stiles asks, going up to the counter and ordering from the slightly stressed looking girl behind the counter.

"My mom called in advance, asked if it'd be okay. I think she used my dad's lawyer status and and some money to sway them into saying yes." Derek explains.

"Oh. Huh. Your mom is so badass sometimes, Der." Stiles grins.

 

***

 

Later on, when everyone's ice cream is reduced to small melted puddles, ice cream cone crumbs, and sticky smears, Derek gets up.

Stiles figures Derek is just getting up to throw his dirty napkins away, which is why Stiles is _so not expecting Derek to kneel down in front of him, brandishing a ring box, holy crap._

The entire ice cream parlour goes silent.

 

"Stiles," Derek croaks, clears his throat and tries again, "Stiles, when I found out you got assigned as my roommate four years ago, I was ecstatic. It was like I was getting a second chance with you, getting to know you like I wanted to but never had the balls to in high school."

"And what I got to know, I loved. You quickly became one of my best friends, and months later finally became my boyfriend, and I haven't regretted any of it."

"I love you Stiles, so, so much and I know I want you to be by my side for the rest of my life."

"So, Mieczysław Stiles Stilinski, will you make me the happiest man alive and be the nerd boy to my jock-y, the Sandra Dee to my Danny Zuko, the Stiles to my Derek, and marry me?" Derek finishes, slightly teary, kaleidoscope eyes full of love and affection.

 

"Yes! Yes oh my god Derek yes!" Stiles yells, practically shooting off his chair and tackling Derek to the ground, the entire ice cream parlour cheering.

"Stiles, you need to let go if you want me to put the ring on you." Derek laughs.

Stiles pulls away, tears streaming down his face, and leans in to give Derek a long, love-filled kiss.

 

Pulling back, Stiles shyly holds out his slightly shaking left hand, and Derek slips the ring, a platinum band with small diamonds interspersed every inch or so around it.

The ice cream parlour crowd cheers again, and Stiles cradles Derek's face, kissing him throughly.

 

Pulling back a few inches for breath, Stiles looks into Derek's eyes, smiling when he wipes the tears from Stiles's face.

"I love you so much." Stiles says, leaning his forehead against Derek's.

"I love you too, so much." Derek says back.

 

"Uh guys? You gonna get up off the floor any time soon so we can congratulate you two?" Laura asks.

Breaking apart with a laugh, the pair stand, happily accepting the many hugs and kisses of congratulations. 

 

***

 

They get married a year later, down south on the beach of the Hale's seaside home, in a beautiful, love-filled ceremony.

 

 

Their cake is apple-spice flavored.

 

It was Claudia's recipe.


End file.
